Princesse des Ténèbres
by BlackVolturi
Summary: Hirkani Volturi. Mi-vampire mi-sorcière fait ses débuts dans le monde de la magie et entre en première année au collège Poudlard avec son cousin Draco et leur meilleure amie Renesmée. Les trois jeunes gens vont vivre bien des aventures. Pas de prophétie, pas de survivant. UA
1. Prologue

******Auteur :** BlackVolturi

******Disclaimer :** Hors OC, les personnages ne sont pas de moi et je tire aucun profit de cette fiction. Tout le mérite revient à mesdames J. K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer.  
Il se peut que je sois influencé par certaines fictions déjà existantes.  
Rating M pour plus de sécurité.

Il s'agit de ma première fanfiction soyez indulgents.

* * *

******Princesse des Ténèbres**

PROLOGUE

_1978. Volterra._

******POV Athenodora**

Que viens-je faire ici ? La question tourne dans ma tête depuis que j'ai quitté mon Londres natal. Je marche, je cours même vers une mort certaine.

Que viens-je faire ici ? Cette question résonne dans ma tête mais je n'en ai que faire. J'avance conquérante, le dos bien droit, un port de tête altier. La pureté de mon sang et la noblesse de ma lignée transpirent par tous les pores de ma peau blanche comme le lait. Drapée dans ma dignité j'avance encore et encore parmi les interminables couloirs. D'ici quelques minutes je serais devant Eux, au cœur de cette tristement célèbre Salle. Vampires, sorciers, simples moldus, au fil des siècles ils sont des millions à y avoir perdu la vie. Et moi j'y cours, je me jette dans la gueule du loup, sous les crocs acérés de ces buveurs de sang.

Plus j'avance, plus les souvenirs afflues. Est-ce pour me rappeler ce que je suis sur le point de perdre ou pour me conforter dans mon idée ? Un peu des deux certainement.

Une enfance dénuée d'amour parental comme c'est le cas chez toutes les nobles familles sang-purs. Avec mes sœurs nous avons appris dès le plus jeune âge à devenir des dames, de parfaites petites épouses au sang si pur. Fiancées dès notre naissance, un seul et unique but : pondre un hériter. Aucun libre arbitre, ferme ta gueule et obéis. Élevées avec amour par des elfes de maison, élevées à coup de Doloris par nos géniteurs.

Nous étions quatre. Andromeda l'ainée. Bellatrix et moi, les jumelles cadettes. Narcissa la dernière. Andromeda, Bellatrix, Athenodora, Narcissa. Andrea, Bella, Athena, Cissy. De la noble et très ancienne maison des Black. Nous étions unies comme les doigts de la main, au manoir comme à Poudlard.

Aujourd'hui tout est différent. Bellatrix a vendu son âme au Diable et elle et Rodolphus, son époux, comptent parmi les favoris de celui qui s'est donné le titre de Lord. Narcissa est toujours à Poudlard mais je sais que dès sa sortier elle épousera Lucius Malfoy, comme Bella l'a fait avec Lestrange. Andromeda a fuit avec son mari Ted, un moldu et est maintenant maman d'une jolie poupée qui répond au doux nom de Nymphadora. Sirius qui sort tout juste de Poudlard et qui prend part activement dans la lutte contre Vodemort. Peu m'importe, je ne me suis jamais entendue avec lui. Et Regulus qui a embrassé la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais qui a seulement 17 ans est porté disparu depuis un an maintenant. Et moi, du haut de mes 18 ans j'avance la tête haute pour faire face à la mort.

Suis-je folle ou simplement inconsciente ? Je ne veux plus être prisonnière de cette guerre qui me dépasse. Coincée entre les idéaux de ma famille et mes propres volontés. Je serais reniée pour ce que je m'apprête à faire. Peu m'importe, seule ma liberté compte et si je dois mourir pour cela et bien soit. Je suis partie sur un coup de tête sans un mot pour mes géniteurs. J'ai longuement pensé au suicide mais cela n'est pas digne d'une Black. J'ai cherché pendant des mois la solution et elle m'est apparu la semaine dernière alors que je jetais tous mes souvenirs de Poudlard au feu. Nous avions eu un cours sur les vampires en cinquième année, on nous avait expliqué leurs guerres, leurs lois et leur famille royale. Les Volturi. Les Rois. Aro. Caius. Marcus. La garde. Alec. Jane. Demetri. Felix. Et j'en passe. Volterra, siège de leur autorité et de leur puissance.

La cadence ralentie, j'approche de la mort. Mon cœur se sert et tambourine dans ma poitrine, il n'a jamais battu aussi vite. Triste paradoxe, mais cela me conforte dans mon idée. Je suis venue chercher la mort, les Volturi me la donneront.

Escortée des deux armoires à glace qui sont venues me chercher un peu plus tôt j'entre dans la Salle des Trônes. Et alors que je m'apprête à prendre la parole mon regard est happé par quelque chose, quelqu'un. A ma gauche, premier trône, yeux rubis, cheveux blonds. Je revis.

oOo

******POV Caius**

J'ai vu défilé les millénaires depuis ma transformation, j'ai connu des vampires dont les réputations ne sont plus à faire. Premier vampire de la création, fils de Salazar Serpentard. Transformé par un sortilège très complexe de ce dernier alors que mes jours étaient comptés. Les décennies ont passé, mes parents sont décédés. J'ai voyagé à travers le monde, ai rencontré Marcus puis Aro et sa sœur Dydime et les ai transformé. Puis Aro a renconré Sulpicia et l'a transformé. Nous nous sommes installés à Volterra puis avons créé les Volturi et la garde.

Je suis né en 1400 avant JC, j'ai vécu toutes les étapes importantes de l'histoire quelle soit vampirique, sorcière ou moldue. Les Volturi ont participé à toutes les batailles. Nous avons terrassé les Roumains et les enfants de la lune, participé à la guerre contre les Gobelins et toutes sortes de créatures magiques, nous étions aux premières loges des deux guerres mondiales. Nous avons également pris part à la Chasse aux Sorcières, c'est d'ailleurs à cette période que nous avons rencontré les jumeaux. Alec et Jane étaient en train de brûler vifs lorsque Aro et Eleazar les ont sauvé et transformé, pauvres enfants. Depuis ils sont nos plus redoutables soldats. Demetri fut le premier, suivi de Félix. Les jumeaux sont arrivés. Santiago, Chelsea, Afton, Renata, Corin, Heidi pour les plus importants. Au fil des millénaires nous avons acquis une réputation telle que notre nom inspire la crainte à n'importe qui.

Mais aujourd'hui la menace est plus forte que jamais. Lord Voldemort, comme il se fait appelé, menace notre secret. La première règle vampirique est de garder notre existence secrète, impossible si ce Lord Mégalo prend le pouvoir. Ce Mage noir ne rêve que d'une seule chose : soumettre les moldus et les créatures magiques afin de maintenir la pureté du sang sorcier. Pathétique. Et dire que cet vermine se prétend être le descendant de mon père. Encore plus pathétique. Il faut que cela cesse tant qu'il est encore temps. Ce sera notre prochaine mission.

Assis sur mon trône depuis des heures maintenant et après avoir fini ma petite introspection j'attend désormais que Felix et Santiago escortent notre visiteuse jusqu'à nous. Ils approchent, je peux entendre les battements effrénés de son cœur même à travers les lourdes portes. Et alors qu'elle entre dans la pièce c'est mon cœur mort qui reprend vie. C'est Elle. C'est une évidence. Ma vie prend son sens.

* * *

_**J'attend vos reviews avec impatience.**_

_**BlackVolturi**_


	2. La vie à Volterra 1

******Auteur :** BlackVolturi

**Disclaimer :** Hors OC, les personnages ne sont pas de moi et je ne tire aucun profit de cette fiction. Tout le mérite revient à mesdames J. K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer.  
Il se peut que je sois influencé par certaines fictions déjà existantes.  
Rating M pour plus de sécurité.

Certaines dates ne concorderont pas avec les histoires d'origine. L'action commencera autour du chapitre 3 je pense.  
Il s'agit de ma première fanfiction soyez indulgents.

Le nom de mon personnage principal me vient d'un personnage secondaire la saga** Le Chemin des Âmes** de _Me-Violine_. La meilleure fanfiction que j'ai lu jusqu'ici, allez faire un tour !

* * *

**Princesse des Ténèbres**

CHAPITRE 1

**La vie à Volterra 1/5**

_Vendredi 13 juin 1980. Volterra._

**POV Athenodora**

Deux ans étaient passés depuis mon arrivée en Italie. Deux années riches en rebondissements.

Le jour de mon arrivée moi qui était venue dans l'optique de mettre fin à mes jours j'avais vu toutes mes convictions voler en éclats dès que j'avais posé mon regard sur Lui. Caius. L'homme dont je partage la vie depuis maintenant deux ans. Nos débuts ont été quelque peu difficile. Je refusais de voir la vérité, je ne voulais pas croire aux âmes sœurs et tout ce que cela implique. Je me suis enfermée dans mon entêtement lorsque j'ai appris qui était réellement Caius. Le fils de Salazar Serpentard lui même. Par Merlin. Des fois je me demande si le destin ne s'acharne pas sur moi exprès.  
Enfin bon, à force de patience et de persévérance Caius a su me faire tomber amoureuse de lui. Et dès le moment où j'ai accepté l'amour qu'il ressentait pour moi cela a été comme une évidence, il était mon âme sœur. Ça fait vieux roman à l'eau de rose je sais. J'ai été choquée, moi qui ne connaissait rien à l'amour j'ai eu vraiment très peur. J'ai cru être tombé malade la première fois que j'ai senti ces "papillons" dans mon ventre. Dydime et Sulpicia en ont ri pendant des jours les traîtresses.

Dydime et Sulpicia, mes meilleures amies. Elles m'ont accepté à bras ouverts tout comme leurs époux alors que rien ne les y obligeait.  
J'ai fait la connaissance de gens charmants, bien loin de l'idée que s'en font les personnes extérieures à Volterra. Chaque vampire présent dans ce château donnerait sa vie pour les autres, et lorsque les portes se referment il n'y a plus de "maîtres" ou de garde, tout le monde est égal. Comme une famille, ma famille.

Caius et moi sommes maintenant mariés depuis dix mois. Je lui avais demandé de me transformer dès que nous avions commencé à nous fréquenter pour éviter les accidents mais il a refusé. Il m'a expliqué qu'il voulait que je profite au maximum de ma vie humaine et tout ce que cela impliquait. Il a fait sa demande et un mois plus tard nous étions mariés. Une magnifique cérémonie dans la cours intérieur du château.

C'est à cette occasion que j'ai rencontré les Cullen, un clan de vampire végétarien. Carlisle Cullen, un ami de longue date de la famille en est le chef. J'ai alors fait la connaissance de sa famille, Esmée, sa femme et leurs enfants adoptifs Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie. C'est d'ailleurs avec cette dernière que je m'entend le mieux, une femme d'une grande bonté malgré les apparences. Les deux absents étaient Edward et sa nouvelle femme Isabella, une humaine qu'il venait d'épouser. Les jeunes mariés était en voyage de noces. Je me souviens avoir souris en pensant que dans quelques heures ce serait mon tour.  
Caius m'a révélé plus tard que pendant longtemps les Cullen et les Volturi ne s'entendaient pas mais qu'après avoir allié leurs forces pour contrer une offensive des Roumains les tensions s'étaient apaisées. Les deux clans avaient alors appris à se connaître et ils étaient maintenant, si ce n'est amis, égaux.

Caius et moi sommes partis en voyage de noces dans les Îles Caïmans. Un magnifique voyage qui aurait dû durer un moi mais qui a été écourté. J'étais tombé enceinte. Tout le monde pensait cela impossible et moi la première mais c'était arrivé. Nous sommes rentrés en catastrophe et complètement paniqué en Italie. Les Cullen au grand complet étaient ici, Isabella était enceinte elle aussi. Triste coïncidence. Aro et Carlisle ont alors commencé à faire des recherches, et c'est aidé d'Alice, Rosalie, Jane et Félix qu'ils ont sillonnés le monde en quête d'une réponse. Ils sont partis deux longues semaines.  
Mais plus le temps passait, plus notre état s'aggravait et plus nos chances de survies étaient minces. Et un matin de janvier nous avions enfin la solution. La grossesse durerait le temps d'une grossesse traditionnelle. Nous avions besoin de sang comme de nourriture humaine. Nos enfants grandiraient à vitesse humaine et pourraient facilement passé pour des moldus. Le seul véritable problème restait l'accouchement.

Cette épreuve nous a rapproché Isa et moi. Je suis la seule à ne pas l'appeler Bella. Cela me rappelle trop Bellatrix. Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai appris que Isa était une sorcière née-moldue qui avait fait ses études à Salem, l'école de Sorcellerie des États-Unis. A l'obtention de son diplôme elle était parti chez son père à Forks où elle avait recontré les Cullen et avait tout de suite compris ce qu'ils étaient. Dans un premier temps elle avait repoussé les avances d'Edward, sortant tout juste d'une relation difficile elle refusait de s'engager à nouveau. Mais le temps à passé et Isa a craqué. Et aujourd'hui après trois ans de relations Edward et Isabella sont parents d'une magnifique petite fille.

Renesmée Carlie Cullen a vu le jour dans la matinée du 8 mai. Trois jours plus tard la transformation d'Isabella prenait fin.

Quelque temps après le début de ma grossessse je suis retournée en Angleterre. J'étais enceinte de près de 6 mois. Lorsque Cissy a ouvert la porte du Manoir Malfoy j'ai cru que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Je pense avoir eu la même réaction quand j'ai aperçu la bosse sous sa robe. 1980 est définitivement l'année de la grossesse. Elle et Lucius allaient être parents d'un petit garçon. Cissy est heureuse et malgré les apparences Lucius est un mari aimant. Espérons qu'il en soit de même lorsqu'il deviendra père.

Le 5 juin je suis devenue la tante du petit Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Narcissa et moi sommes également allées rendre visite à Andromeda et Ted. Nymphadora leur fille de six ans présente des dons de métamorphage. Nuls doutes qu'elle fera une sorcière très puissante avec le temps. La petite était excitée comme une puce en apprenant qu'elle allait avoir non pas un mais deux petits cousins.  
Andrea, Ted et Dora sont à Volterra depuis quelques semaines pour assister à la naissance du dernier enfant Black. Narcissa, Lucius et Draco nous ont rejoint la nuit dernière.

Mon arrivée au château puis celles de mes sœurs ont entraîné d'autres complication, le contrôle de la soif de nos chers vampires. Et avec Dora la maladroite qui n'arrête pas de s'écorcher les genoux il a fallu trouver une solution rapidement. Merlin merci nous sommes des sorciers. Un simple sort qui rend l'odeur de notre sang infecte pour les vampires et le tour est joué. Une idée d'Andrea bien sur.

Oui, ces deux années ont été riches en émotions. Mais quelque chose me dit que nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos peines, notre descendance risque bien de nous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.  
Il me tarde vraiment d'accoucher. Alors que je me lève pour rejoindre Cissy et Andrea à la nurserie je sens quelque chose me déchirer les entrailles. La douleur est telle que je n'arrive pas à émettre le moindre sons. La bouche grande ouverte, les mains serrées sur mon ventre, je suis sur le point de donner la vie en perdant la mienne. Seule au milieu de la bibliothèque je sombre dans l'inconscience et attend mon heure.

oOo

**POV Demetri **

Encore une consultation. J'ai pris ma garde en même temps que les Rois il y a deux heures maintenant et j'en ai déjà marre. Les consultations, ce n'est pas le meilleur aspect de la vie d'un Volturi. Même Caius s'ennuie profondément. Il n'y a que Aro pour y trouver un quelconque intérêt. Marcus lui s'ennuie tout le temps, seule Dydime arrive à le faire sortir de ses pensées.

Quoi qu'il en soit, nous sommes vendredi et le vendredi c'est le jour des consultations ! Les Rois et leurs deux gardes personnels sont réunis dans la Salle des Trônes et des vampires du monde entier défilent pour nous exposer leurs problèmes. Parfois j'ai vraiment du mal à me retenir de rire tellement leurs préoccupations sont futiles et complètement loufoques !

Je ne devrais pas être ici, mais depuis l'annonce de sa futur paternité Caius me veut près de lui chaque fois qu'il est loin de sa femme. Mes sens de traqueur me permettent de sentir et d'entendre sur plusieurs kilomètres mais ils me permettent surtout de localiser n'importe qui n'importe où sur cette planète. Cela rassure mon maître de savoir que si un problème arrive je serais en mesure d'intervenir rapidement. Ce n'est pas pour me vanter, mais je suis tout de même le deuxième vampire le plus rapide au monde ! Après Edward Cullen, mais de toute façon les Cullen ne font jamais rien comme tout le monde.

Je suis donc là, dans la Salle des Trônes. Je m'ennuie à mourir, je sais pas comment font les autres pour supporter ça !  
Alec et Jane sont les gardes personnels d'Aro. Renata et Afton s'occupe de Marcus, et Chelsea et Santiago de Caius. Corin est la garde personnelle des épouses et Heidi nous amène la nourriture. Chacun a sa place. Il existe bien sur d'autres gardes mais ils sont beaucoup moins importants que nous.  
La semaine dernière Caius et Athenodora sont venus nous trouver Félix et moi même. Ils nous ont confié la charge du Prince ou de la Princesse à naître. Je pense ne pas me tromper en vous disant que l'on joue nos vies sur ce coup.

Une heure de plus est passée. Maître Caius en a plus que marre, je le vois s'agiter sur son siège et lancer des regards assassins à chaque vampire qui se présente devant les Rois. Des trois, Caius est le moins patient, le plus sauvage. Aro est le diplomate et Marcus le réfléchi. Drôle de trio quand on y pense.

Alors que Santiago, sur ordre de Caius, s'avance pour exécuter un nouveau né qui menace notre secret une odeur horrible me frappe de plein fouet. Le sang. Tous mes sens de traqueur sont en alerte. Athenodora ! Je la visualise dans ma tête et d'instinct je sais où elle se trouve. Il faut faire vite, le temps lui est compté je le sens.

- " Athenodora ! La bibliothèque ! "

Je me fout de savoir si Caius me suit ou non, je cours comme si ma vie en dépendait. Jamais les couloirs du château ne m'ont paru aussi longs. Je croise Félix en chemin et l'envoie chercher Carlisle. Je vois enfin la porte de la bibliothèque. L'odeur est plus forte que jamais et je me rends compte seulement maintenant que le sort repousse-vampire a sauté. Je m'arrête net sur le pas de la porte. Du sang, partout, et Athenodora inconsciente au milieu de tout ce bordel ! Caius me bouscule et se dirige vers son épouse.

- " Carlisle est en chemin. " j'annonce d'une voix robotique.

- " Dem aide moi. " sa voix trahit sa panique et je ne pense pas être dans un meilleur état.

Je fais ce qu'il me dit et essaye de réveiller Athenodora. Chose faite, je fais mon maximum pour la garder éveillée. Je sens son corps qui se cabre, Caius a la tête enfoncé dans son ventre et déchiré son abdomen avec ses dents. Vu le bruit on dirait que le bébé est enfermé dans un cocon vampirique. Les secondes passent et Caius a de plus en plus de mal à retenir sa soif, et alors que je commence à douter des chances de survie de la seule humaine de la pièce Carlisle fait son entrée. Dieu merci.  
Caius s'écarte et le doc plongent ses mains dans le ventre d'Athenodora qui ne peut retenir un cri de douleur. Caius grogne. Carlisle continu son travail.

- " Je vais sortir l'enfant. Demetri tu le récupère et tu l'emmène à la nurserie. Narcissa et Andromeda t'aideront. Caius dès que le bébé est sorti, transforme ta femme ! Elle a perdu beaucoup trop de sang. "

Chose dit, chose faite. Je récupère l'enfant et file en direction de la nurserie. Je ne pose même pas mon regard sur la petite créature qui gigote dans mes bras, pas le temps. Andromeda m'attend, elle récupère l'enfant et commence à le nettoyer. Et alors que le sang qui le recouvre est totalement retiré je pose enfin mon regard sur le bébé. Ses yeux. Mon Dieu ses yeux. Deux émeraudes. Je suis immédiatement captivé. Une douce chaleur se répand à l'intérieur de moi et mon cœur mort se sert. Le début de ma fin.

oOo

**POV Caius**

En près de 3500 ans d'existence je n'avais connu la peur et j'espère ne jamais plus connaître ça ! Quand Demetri a hurlé au milieu de la Salle des Trônes qu'Athena avait un problème j'ai bien faillit défaillir. Quand je suis entré à sa suite dans la bibliothèque c'est comme si je mourrais une seconde fois. Le reste est un peu confus pour moi, mais Athena, ma douce Athena est sauvée. Ma femme va vivre et mon enfant aussi. Mon enfant ! L'espace d'un instant j'ai réussi à l'oublier !

J'arrive en trombe dans la nurserie en embrasse la pièce du regard. Deux couffins sont reculés dans un coin au fond de la pièce. Draco et Renesmée. Un vampire à l'opposé d'eux a l'aire complètement déconnecté de la réalité, totalement abattu. Demetri. Je règlerais ça plus tard. Mon regard se pose sur Narcissa et Andromeda. Cette dernière se lève, se dirige vers le troisième couffin, posé près d'elle. Elle en ressort un enfant minuscule, mon enfant, et le pose au creux de mes bras.

Nos regards se croisent. Rubis contre Émeraude. Mes yeux d'humains. Je réalise, je suis papa. Ma fille. Ma princesse. Mon trésor.  
Hirkani Athenodora Volturi.

* * *

_**J'attend vos reviews avec impatience.**_

_**BlackVolturi**_


	3. La vie à Volterra 2

**Auteur :** BlackVolturi

**Disclaimer :** Hors OC, les personnages ne sont pas de moi et je ne tire aucun profit de cette hisoire. Tout le mérite revient à JK Rowling et Stephenie Meyer.

Rating M pour plus de sécurité.

Le nom de mon personnage principal me vient de la fiction **Le Chemin de Âmes** de _Me-Violine_. Allez voir, ça vaut le détour.

**PROLOGUE & CHAPITRE 1 MODIFIÉS**

* * *

**Princesse des Ténèbres**

CHAPITRE 2

**La vie à Volterra 2/5**

_Jeudi 30 octobre 1981. Manoir Malfoy._

**POV Severus**

De toute ma vie je n'ai jamais vu Lucius Malfoy aussi inquiet qu'en ce moment même. Et je sais que cela n'annonce rien de bon.

J'ai rencontré Lucius lors de ma première année à Poudlard. Potter et Black venaient de me jouer un sale tour encore une fois lorsque Lucius et Dolohov sont arrivés et les ont remis à leur place.

« On est la maison la plus détestée alors on se doit de rester soudés. » m'a dit Lucius « Ne l'oublie jamais. »

Et je n'ai jamais oublié.. Comment pourrais-je oublier le début de notre amitié ? Moi, Severus Rogue, petit batard graisseux ami avec le grand Lucius Malfoy. Une amitié qui s'est renforcé petit à petit pour devenir indestructible par la suite. Quel déchirement cela a été de le voir partir à la fin de ma 5ème année.

Ce jour-là dans le train qui le ramenait à King's Cross Lucius s'est confié à moi. Il m'a parlé de ses craintes de devenir Mangemort, lui qui ne voulait pas suivre les traces de son père. Il m'a expliqué ne pas avoir vraiment le choix, pour lui c'était les Mangemorts où la mort. Et comme tout Serpentard qui se respecte Lucius a un instinct de conservation sur-développé. Jamais je n'avais vu mon meilleur ami aussi mal, alors ce jour-là je me suis juré de le rejoindre à ma sortie de Poudlard et faire bloc à ses côtés.

Pendant mes deux dernières années Black et Potter ont augmenté en méchanceté et cruauté dans ce qu'ils considéraient comme des « blagues ». Il a fallu l'intervention de Bellatrix et de sa folie pour que cela cesse.

Bella, quand je vois ce qu'elle est devenue aujourd'hui cela m'effraie. La Magie Noire lui a rongé le cerveau à cette pauvre fille.. Et Rodolphus, quel abruti ! Épouser la seule femme qui refuse de lui pondre un héritier et tout ça juste pour rester dans les petits souliers du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

A ma sortie de Poudlard j'ai rejoint les rangs du Lord et je fais désormais partie de ses favoris, au même titre que Lucius. Lucius qui a épousé Narcissa à sa sortie de l'école. Un an plus tard je devenais le parrain du petit Draco. Un Malfoy tout craché.

J'ai par la suite eu des nouvelles d'Athenodora par l'intermédiaire de Narcissa qui m'a conté toute son histoire. Athena.. Ma meilleure amie. J'ai toujours su qu'il lui arriverait quelque chose d'extraordinaire et j'espère un jour avoir la chance de connaître sa fille et son époux.

Je vois Lucius qui s'agite, je sens qu'il a quelque chose à me dire. Quelque chose de grave.

« Crache le morceau Lucius. J'en ai marre de te voir t'agiter ! »

« Sev.. Il va les attaquer.. » murmure-t-il, avant de reprendre avec plus de force « Il sait ce qu'est la petite Hirkani. Il faut les prévenir. Je ne peux pas lui laisser ma nièce, Narcissa ne me le pardonnerait jamais. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres envisage de s'attaquer aux Volturi, le plus puissant clan vampirique que la Terre n'ait jamais porté ? Il pense pouvoir pénétrer Volterra et s'en prendre à la Princesse, c'est ce qu'elle est, une Princesse. Il a perdu l'esprit, cette fois c'est certain. Et j'espère que les Volturi le tueront, je l'espère au plus profond de mon être. Le tuer.. Minute !

« Il veut tuer la petite ?! » je n'ai pas pu contenir ma rage. Il veut tuer la fille de MA meilleure amie ! Je l'en empêcherai, foi de Severus Rogue.

« Pas la tuer, c'est pire que ça.. » qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que la mort ? Je n'ai pas le temps de poser ma question, Lucius me devance. « Il veut l'enlever pour l'élever comme son enfant.. »

« QUOI ? »

Les minutes qui ont suivi sont un peu floues pour moi. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avions pris une décision : Lucius irait prévenir les Votluri pendant que j'irai mettre Draco et Narcissa en lieu sûr. Reste à trouver le lieu où le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'oserait pas mettre les pieds. A part Poudlard je ne vois pas, le Lord a une peur bleue de Dumbledore. Et je le comprends, cet homme est impressionnant.

Dumbledore.. Poudlard..

« Lucius... »

« Mmmh... »

« Je sais où envoyer Draco et Narcissa et comment assurer nos arrières. » Lucius ouvre la bouche pour poser LA question mais cette fois c'est moi qui le devance. « Il est évident que lorsque le Ténébreux tombera sous les crocs des Volturi, le ministère va faire la chasse aux Mangemorts. Et toi et moi sommes en tête de liste. Et Merlin m'entende mais je ne compte pas pourrir à Azkaban pour le restant de mes jours. »

« Je n'y compte pas non plus ! Que proposes-tu alors ? »

Et je lui expose mon plan.

Une heure plus tard et les derniers détails réglés nous nous mettons en route.

Narcissa à mon bras, Draco dans les siens, et nous voilà aux portes de l'école où McGonagall et son aire sévère nous attendent.

oOo

_Jeudi 30 octobre 1981. Volterra._

**POV Aro**

Quelle année de folie nous venons de passer ! La petite Hirkani est l'enfant le plus merveilleux que je n'ai jamais vu ! Oh, la petite Renesmée qui est venue nous rendre visite avec sa famille pendant l'été est un don du Ciel elle aussi, mais Hirkani est au dessus. Ma nièce est tout simplement exceptionnelle, impressionnante. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est ma nièce attention.

La petite est le portrait de sa maman à l'exception de ses yeux, Caius m'a un jour révélé qu'il avait les mêmes lorsqu'il était humain.

Hirkani a de longs cheveux bruns frisés, deux émeraudes à la place des yeux et la peau blanche comme le lait. Elle a la peau assez froide je dois dire. Bien sûr pas aussi froide que la notre, mais plus que celle d'un humain normal. Je n'ai jamais vu un vampire aussi beau, même Rosalie Cullen ou Heidi ne font pas le poids.

Les enfants à demi-immortels diffèrent des enfants normaux, c'est tellement fascinant ! J'ai comparé mes observations avec celles de mon ami Carlisle et nous avons eu les mêmes résultats : Hirkani et Renesmée grandissent à vitesse humaine même si leurs cheveux poussent très rapidement. Les petites ont parlé à 9 mois et ont commencé à se tenir le dos bien droit au bout de seulement un mois, ont rampé à deux mois, debout à trois mois et elles ont marché à quatre mois. Et depuis, c'est l'apocalypse au château. Hirkani a un goût très prononcé pour l'aventure et les bêtises en tout genre ! Il y a de quoi se faire des cheveux blancs, et si un vampire pouvait avoir une crise cardiaque Athenodora serait morte un millier de fois au moins. Pas Caius, qui l'encourage dans ses bêtises avec l'aide de Demetri et Felix.

Caius qui a tellement changé depuis l'arrivée de sa femme mais surtout sa fille, c'est fascinant. Oh bien sûr il est toujours le Caius insensible, froid et autoritaire en public, mais ses relations avec la garde et avant tout avec les Cullen se sont nettement améliorées. Je dirais qu'il est devenu plus humain, comme il l'était avec Marcus, nos épouses et moi-même. La paternité l'a assagi.

Il a eu un peu de mal à être tendre devant la garde au début, mais en même temps il s'agit de Caius. J'aurai crié à l'imposture si il avait agi différemment. Mais petit à petit il s'est laissé aller, surtout quand il a vu que cela ne changeait en rien son autorité.

La situation s'est un peu compliqué lorsque Demetri, quelques mois après la naissance d'Hirkani, a pris son courage à deux mains et est venu lui annoncer qu'il était l'âme sœur de sa fille. Quel moment divertissant !

Caius a traqué le pauvre Demetri pendant cinq jour dans tout le château pour lui faire la peau ! Traquer un traqueur, comme c'est amusant ! On retrouve bien là mon frère et son comportement impulsif.

Il a fallu l'intervention d'Athenodora et toute sa patience pour réussir à calmer son époux et lui faire accepter l'évidence : même si Demetri était l'âme sœur d'Hirkani, il ne sortirait pas avec elle pour le moment.

Hirkani a développé une étrange obsession pour le chocolat. Elle en mange tout le temps ! Si cette enfant pouvait se nourrir de sang et de chocolat, croyez moi elle le ferait !

Encore une chose qui a changé après la naissance de la Princesse : le régime alimentaire du château. Bien évidemment nous nous nourrissons toujours de sang humain mais seulement de ceux qui le mérite. Violeurs, pédophiles, assassins, meurtriers tout y passe, et Heidi s'amuse comme une petit folle à les traquer. Quelques fois Jane l'accompagne.

Pour en revenir à mon sujet de conversation favori cette année, nous nous sommes rendus compte que ma nièce avait un pouvoir ! Et pas n'importe quel pouvoir !

Pour ses 1 an Esmée avait préparé un gigantesque gâteau au chocolat, et je ne suis pas près d'oublier les yeux étincelants et le sourire carnassier qu'a eu Hirkani en le voyant. Personne ne l'oubliera je pense puisqu'elle affiche la même expression chaque fois qu'elle voit du chocolat.

Enfin bref, Felix et Santiago, les idiots de service ce jour-là, ont trouvé marrant de lui piquer un morceau de SON gâteau. La petite est entrée dans une colère telle que moins d'une seconde plus tard mes deux gardes se tordaient de douleur au sol. L'effet n'a pas durer plus de deux secondes, et ce n'était pas comparable à ce que peut faire Jane mais quoi qu'il en soit nous savions qu'elle était son pouvoir : Hirkani peut copier les dons des vampires qu'elle a rencontré et s'en resservir en les améliorants pour certains.

Par exemple, là où Jane ne touche qu'un seul vampire, Hirkani peut en atteindre plusieurs. Et je suis sûr qu'avec un peu d'entraînement elle pourra faire des choses encore plus exceptionnelles. Et de l'entraînement il lui en faut, et surtout sur le contrôle de ses émotions car il est hors de question de la lâcher dans la nature avec un don aussi dangereux !

« Je te préviens Caius, demain c'est toi qui lui donneras son bain et la mettras au lit ! » ça, c'est Athenodora qui vient d'arriver dans la Grande Bibliothèque du château où nous nous trouvons avec mes frères, ma femme et ma sœur. « Je n'ai jamais vu une enfant aussi excitée par la perspective d'aller dormir ! »

S'ensuit alors une conversation ponctuée de rire au cours de laquelle nous nous remémorons toutes les bêtises que leur fille a pu commettre depuis sa naissance.

Quelques heures plus tard nous sommes interrompus par Demetri qui nous prévient que Lucius Malfoy vient de transplaner à l'intérieur du château. Demetri repart illico presto chercher notre visiteur

« Je me demande ce que Lucius peut bien vouloir pour venir aussi tard. » s'interroge Marcus. Et c'est seulement maintenant que je remarque qu'il est presque minuit, seulement une heure de plus qu'en Angleterre. Il est effectivement assez tard pour un soir de semaine.

« J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé de grave à Draco ou à Cissy » Athenodora s'inquiète et je la comprends, mais une parole réconfortante de Caius suffit à la calmer.

Voilà Demetri qui revient avec Lucius. Mon Dieu, je n'ai jamais vu mon ami avec un aire aussi abattu !

« Lucius ! Je t'en supplie dis moi que Cissy et Draco vont bien ! » Athenodora, sa voix trahit toute son inquiétude, notre inquiétude à tous car il est évident maintenant que Lucius nous apporte une mauvaise nouvelle. Je vois Demetri qui commence à sortir et Caius qui lui fait signe de rester et de fermer la porte.

« Non Athena, non.. C'est beaucoup plus grave que ça.. Cela vous concerne, vous tous. Mais je préfère que tout le monde soit présent, je n'aurais pas la force de l'expliquer deux fois..»

Caius ordonne à Demetri de réunir tous les gardes dans la Salle des Trônes dans dix minutes. Caius appelle Lally, l'Elfe de Maison qui s'occupe d'Hirkani et lui demande de veiller sur la petite jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Si la situation n'était pas aussi grave je serais surement entrain de m'extasier sur ces incroyables petites créatures que sont les Elfes de Maison mais nous n'avons pas le temps.

Dix minutes plus tard alors que tout le monde est présent et bien attentif Lucius nous raconte les événements des dernières années. Comment il a rejoint les Mangemorts contre sa volonté, comment il a tout essayé pour faire le moins de mal et possible et enfin comment ce Lord de pacotille est venu le trouver pour lui raconter ses projets. Si cet imbécile pense avoir la moindre chance contre nous c'est qu'il est encore plus stupide que je ne l'imaginais !

Cet abruti pense pouvoir nous anéantir, et bien nous allons lui montrer que la réputation des Volturi n'est plus à faire.

oOo

_Jeudi 30 octobre 1981. Poudlard, bureau d'Albus Dumbledore._

**POV Albus**

« Un bonbon au citron ? » je propose aux adultes en face de moi.

Severus Rogue refuse poliment tandis que Ms Malfoy se contente d'hocher la tête négativement. Tant pis, moi j'en prends un, j'adore ça.

« Je suppose que votre visite à cette heure de la nuit accompagnés d'un nourrisson n'a rien d'une visite de courtoisie. » Ms Malfoy m'approuve d'un simple hochement de tête. « Je dois tout de même avouer que je suis surpris de vous voir loin de votre époux Ms Malfoy, aurait-il un problème ? »

« Mon époux va très bien, je vous remercie professeur.. »

« Merveilleux ! Excusez-moi mais je ne comprends pas le motif de votre venue »

« Eh bien, c'est un peu compliqué.. » c'est Severus Rogue qui me répond. Ah Severus ! Le meilleur élève en potion que mon ami le professeur Slughorn a eu au cours de sa carrière, il ne tarit pas d'éloges à son sujet. « Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Lucius et moi avons rejoints les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, professeur.. »

« Oui, mais je suis persuadé au fond de moi que vous n'avez jamais vraiment voulu vous ralliez à Voldemort. Je me trompe ? » je vois du coin de l'œil Ms Malfoy frémir lorsque je prononce le nom maudit

« Non. Et c'est pour ça que je suis là ce soir professeur, que nous sommes ici... » et alors que j'allais l'inviter à continuer, mon ancien élève reprends la parole. « L'histoire que je vais vous racontez va vous semblez un peu surréaliste mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps alors je vous prie de bien vouloir m'écouter. Vous vous souvenez surement d'Athenodora Black, la sœur de Narcissa. » j'acquiesce « Et je suppose que je vous savez qui sont les Volturi et qui est Caius Volturi. » Merlin oui, le fils que Salazar Serpentard a transformé en vampire grâce à un sortilège très complexe alors qu'il était sur le point de mourir de la Dragoncelle ! « Eh bien, il y a de cela deux ans Caius et Athena se sont mariés alors que cette dernière était encore humaine. Je vous épargne les détails mais quoi qu'il en soit Athena est tombé enceinte. »

« J'ai toujours cru que les vampires ne pouvaient pas se reproduire ! » je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je viens d'entendre, c'est fantastique !

« C'est le cas, pour les vampires femmes. Même si le corps se bloque, en quelque sorte, les hommes vampires peuvent se reproduire de la même façon que les hommes humains peuvent se reproduire à tout âge. »

« C'est tout simplement fantastique.. »

« Effectivement. Caius et Athena ont eu une fille, Hirkani. Et même si il existe plusieurs enfants à demi-immortels à ce jour, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est persuadé que la petite Hirkani est une menace pour lui. Il projette d'attaquer Volterra demain à la nuit tombé pour enlever la petite et l'élever comme son enfant, en faire une arme mortelle. »

C'est inimaginable, impensable. Severus m'explique alors le plan qu'ils ont mit au point avec Lucius et me demandent si j'accepterais de veilleur sur son filleul et Narcissa le temps de la bataille. J'accepte bien évidemment et promets de témoigner en leurs faveurs à lui et Lucius lors de leurs procès. Car il est évident maintenant que demain soir Voldemort sera définitivement détruit, le monde sorcier sortira enfin de cette guerre qui dure depuis trop longtemps.

Nous continuons à parler de choses et d'autres quand le petit Draco se réveille dans les bras de sa maman et me fixe longuement. Le portrait craché de son père. Et je me dis alors que le génération qui arrivera à Poudlard dans dix ans risque bien d'en surprendre plus d'un.

Au même moment Argus pénètre dans mon bureau accompagné de Lucius Malfoy et deux autres personnes un jeune homme et un bébé, ou plutôt un vampire et un bébé.

« Professeur Dumbledore. » me salut Lucius. « Excusez-moi de débarquer comme ça à l'improviste mais nous nous sommes dit que ses deux personnes seraient plus en sécurité ici. Enfin si cela ne vous dérange pas bien évidemment. » j'accepte de bon cœur, toute personne écartée du courroux de Voldemort est une personne sauvée. « Bien je vous présente Demetri Volturi, garde personnel de la petite Hirkani Volturi, que voici. »

Merlin ! C'est l'être le plus magnifique que je n'ai jamais vu ! Et je me dis qu'au cours de la journée de demain je vais apprendre tout un tas de choses plus incroyables les unes que les autres. Car il est évident que Demetri et Narcissa voudront bien répondre à mes questions, ou du moins je l'espère.

oOo

_Nuit du vendredi 31 octobre au samedi 1er novembre 1981. Volterra._

**POV Caius**

Lorsque la réunion s'est terminée hier au soir Athena et moi sommes allés chercher notre trésor dans sa chambre. Sans se consulter nous connaissions la marche à suivre pour sauver notre Princesse. Nous avons appelé Demetri et lui avons confié Hirkani le temps de son séjour à Poudlard.

Demetri est la meilleure personne pour veiller su ma fille et je n'hésite pas à la lui confier dès que j'en ai le besoin. Même si j'ai eu du mal à l'accepter au début je sais qu'il l'aime autant qu'Athena et moi, et c'est pour cela qu'il fait un excellent gardien.

Il est minuit passé, nous sommes tous réunis dans la Salle des Trônes. Toute la garde est présente, sauf Corin et Heidi qui veillent sur Dydime et Sulpicia. Hors de question qu'elles participent à ça. Même si nous sommes certains de l'issue de cette confrontation Aro ne souhaite prendre aucun risque. Athenodora se tient à mes cotés, elle tenait à être présente et je ne vois aucune raison de l'en empêcher.

Athena est plus sorcière que vampire, je suis plus vampire que sorcier. Mais depuis son arrivée j'apprend chaque jour à ses côtés, moi qui ai délaissé la magie au profit de mes forces vampiriques je redécouvre le plaisir qu'apporte la pratique de la magie !

Alice Cullen nous a rejoint au petit matin avec Isabella qui comme chaque sorcier transformé n'a pas perdu ses pouvoirs et peut donc se déplacer par transplanage. Je sais qu'Aro est rassuré d'avoir la voyante à nos côtés pendant la bataille et je dois avouer qu'Isabella nous sera très utiles le moment venu.

Felix et Santiago sont de chaque côté des portes. Marcus, Aro et moi somme debouts, à la place où se trouvent nos trônes habituellement. Isabella et Alec entre Aro et moi, Jane et Alice à l'opposé d'Aro. Renata est devant Aro, Chelsea devant Marcus et Afton devant moi. Les autres gardes, les soldats, sont le long des murs parallèles à nous.

Aro se tend, la jeune Cullen vient de rentrer en transe. C'est tout de même assez impressionnant.

« Ils arrivent. Ils seront devant nous dans deux minutes. Une centaine, il y en a une centaine. » souffle-t-elle dans un murmure.

Une centaine ? Ils sont tous complètement tarés ma parole ! J'échange un regard avec Marcus et je peux voir qu'il pense la même chose que moi, seul Aro a un petit sourire, comme toujours. Comment cet homme fait pour toujours prendre les situations les plus dramatiques avec autant de désinvolture ? Même après toutes ces années il arrive encore à me surprendre.

A part Aro, tout le monde est tendu autour de moi. Affronter une centaine de vampires est une chose, mais affronter une centaine de sorciers en est une autre.

Aucun membre de la garde n'est préparé à cela et je sais que certains d'entre eux doutent de leur réussite.

Ils arrivent, je les entends ricaner comme les bêtes qu'ils sont. Les portes s'ouvrent. Celui qui s'est donné le titre de Lord pénètre en premier, le pas conquérant. Il n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive, dès le dernier Mangemort entré Alec a fait agir son pouvoir. Nous nous sommes couverts par le bouclier d'Isabella.

Je m'avance, Athena à ma droite, Jane à ma gauche. Aro suit, entouré d'Alec et Isabella.

« Felix, Santiago, prenez chacun un de ses bras et maintenez le. Il ne doit pas s'échapper. » j'ordonne alors que je prends la baguette de face de serpent. C'est fou ce qu'il est moche. « Isabella, prends le sous ton bouclier s'il-te-plait, ainsi que Severus et Lucius. »

Aussitôt Voldemort s'agite et ordonne qu'on le relache. Le pauvre petit chou panique, je peux voir sa peur au fond de ses yeux. Quel moment jouissif ! Lucius et Severus transplanent directement aux portes de Poudlard, loin du regard du Ténèbreux. Mieux vaut qu'il ne découvre pas qu'ils l'ont trahit..

« Cesses de t'agiter veux-tu face de serpent ! » déclare-je, blasé de le voir gesticuler et vociférer des menaces à l'encontre de mes gardes.

« Comment oses-tu ?! Comment oses-tu parler comme ça au plus grand sorcier de tous les temps?! » s'excite l'animal, c'est comique.

J'entends Aro exploser de rire et je ne peux me retenir. Bientôt toutes les personnes conscientes dans la pièce sont prises d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Le plus gros fou rire de l'histoire de Volterra.

« Je suis Caius Volturi, Roi du monde vampirique. Mais ça je suppose que tu le sais déjà. » déclare-je avec un petit sourire en coin. « Tu pensais pouvoir pénétrer sur mes terres, dans mon château et t'en prendre à ma fille et tout ça sous mon nez ? Tu pensais peut-être avoir une chance contre nous ? Pathétique. Tu t'es conduit à ta propre perte, car ce soir Lord Voldemort, tu mourras. »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit je lui lance le sort impardonable. Il serait malvenu de planter mes crocs dans sa carotide alors qu'au petit matin son corps sera déposé devant le ministère de la magie. La garde entreprend alors de ligoter les partisans de celui qui fût, selon ses dires, le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps.

Le bruit caractéristique du transplanage se fait entendre et devant moi se tient un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche. Albus Dumbledore.

Il nous félicite pour notre efficacité et pour avoir délivrer le monde sorcier de la menace que représentait Voldemort. Je me retiens de lui dire que nous n'avons pas agit pour cela mais pour protéger ma fille, j'ai encore des bonnes manières.

Dumbledore entreprend alors d'effacer les souvenirs des Mangemorts retenus prisonniers et de les remplacer pour éviter que le monde sorcier ne découvre la vérité sur les événements de cette nuit. Une histoire montée de toute pièce sera livrée à la presse. C'est mieux ainsi.

Il explique ensuite à mon épouse qu'il a connecté sa cheminée et la notre, celle qui se trouve dans la Grande Bibliothèque. A part Isabella, Athena et moi personne n'a compris, ils vont être ébahits quand nous leur aurons epliqué, comme chaque fois que nous pratiquons la magie. J'adore l'effet que cela a sur eux, surtout sur Aro.

Enfin bref, revenons en au moment présent. La nuit est presque terminée et Dumbledore envoi d'un coup de baguette la centaine de Mangemorts présents à nos pieds devant l'entrée du ministère de la magie avant de prendre congé lui aussi pour retourner dans son école.

A peine est il parti que mon épouse et moi nous ruons en direction de la Grande Bibliothèque où Demetri nous attend, Hirkani endormie dans ses bras.

Et je me dis qu'enfin nous aurons une vie paisible, tout du moins aussi paisible qu'elle peut l'être avec une enfant mi-immortelle mi-sorcière en pleine découverte de ses pouvoirs.

oOo

**LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER – ÉDITION SPÉCIALE**

_1er novembre 1981_

**CHUTE DE CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM**

LA FIN DU PLUS GRAND MAGE NOIR DE TOUS LES TEMPS – pages 2 et 3

DRAME CHEZ LES AURORS LONDUBAT – page 4

LA FIN DU PLUS GRAND MAGE NOIR DE TOUS LES TEMPS

_La nuit du 31 octobre au 1er novembre 1981 marque la fin de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom !_

_C'est une étonnante découverte qu'on fait les aurors en poste au Ministère de la Magie cette nuit. En effet, les aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt et Alastor Maugrey ont découverts dans l'atrium du Ministère pas moins de 97 Mangemorts, ligotés et bastillonnés, avec à leurs pieds Celui-dont-le-nom-ne-doit-pas-être-prononcé._

_Comment est mort le Seigneur Sombre ? Comment ses partisans ont-ils été capturé ? Qui les a déposé au Ministère ? Et surtout pourquoi cette ou ces personnes tiennent-elles à rester anonymes ? Ont-elle des choses à cacher ? Sont-elles reliées d'une façon ou d'une autre aux agissements de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ?_

_Toutes ces questions restent en suspend pour le moment, et nous espérons avoir des réponses dans les semaines à venir._

_« Le monde magique est enfin libre ! » a déclaré Cornelius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie. « Même si les circonstances de la capture de ces Mangemorts et de la chute de leur Maître reste à déterminer, nous aurons toutes les réponses à nos questions lors des nombreux procès qui seront présidés par Barty Croupton, chef du Département de la Justice Magique, et moi même. »_

_Le Ministre de la Magie a par la suite déclaré que le corps de Celui-dont-le-nom-ne-doit-pas-être-prononcé serait incinéré et ses cendres dispersées aux quatre coin du monde, moldu comme sorcier, pour empêcher tout recueillement et toute tentative de ressucitation._

_Avant d'ajouter : « La chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres marque le début d'une nouvelle aire, une aire de paix et de sérénité ! »_

_Les procès des 97 Mangemorts capturés débuteront le lundi 3 novembre 1981 et dureront le temps nécessaire à l'élucidation de l'affaire et à l'arrestation des Mangemorts encore en libertés. _

_Les procès seront publics._

_Barnabas Cuffe, Rédacteur en Chef de la Gazette de Sorcier._

_._

DRAME CHEZ LES AURORS LONDUBAT

_La nuit du 31 octobre au 1er janvier 1981 est également témoin d'un drame horrible._

_Les aurors Franck et Alice Londubat, ont été retrouvé tôt ce matin par leur collègue à qui on avait signalé des cris venant du domicile du couple._

_Mr. et Ms. Londubat ont été torturés à l'aide sortilège Doloris de nombreuses fois au point de devenir fous à cause de la douleur. Franck et Alice Londubat ont été admis et internés au service psychiatrie de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Même si leurs jours ne sont plus en danger, les Médicomages restent très pessimistes sur un éventuel retour de leur santé mentale.._

_Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange ainsi que Peter Pettigrow ont d'ores et déjà été arrêtés pour le crime affreux dont ils sont coupables._

_Des voisins du couple déclarent avoir vu une cinquième personne sur les lieux, il s'agirait vraissemblablement d'un homme. Reste à déterminer de qui il s'agit, en espérant que ses complices coopèrent, ce qui paraît impossible._

_Nos pensées vont à la famille des Londubat et plus particulièrement à leur fils, Neville._

_A nos aurors et amis, Franck et Alice._

_Barnabas Cuffe, Rédacteur en Chef de la Gazette de Sorcier._

* * *

_**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.**_

_**BlackVolturi**_

Un grand merci à darkayora pour ma première review qui m'a fait très plaisir !


	4. La vie à Volterra 3

**Auteur :** BlackVolturi

**Disclaimer :** Hors OC, les personnages ne sont pas de moi et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. Tout le mérite revient à JK Rowling et Stephenie Meyer.  
Rating M pour plus de sécurité.

Le nom de mon personnage principal me vient de la fiction **Le Chemin de Âmes** de _Me-Violine_. Fiction que je vous recommande vivement.

* * *

**Princesse des Ténèbres**

CHAPITRE 3

**La vie à Volterra 3/5**

_Jeudi 13 juin 1985. Volterra._

**POV Hirkani**

J'ai 5 ans. Je suis une grande maintenant. Ma maman et ma tante Cissy m'ont dit un jour que quand un enfant a 5 ans il fait son entrée dans le monde. Je sais pas ce que ça veut dire à part que je vais avoir une fête où je vais porter une jolie robe.

J'aime bien avoir des jolies choses. D'ailleurs j'ai beaucoup de jolies choses des robes, des chaussures, des bijoux et des jolis cheveux. J'aime beaucoup mes cheveux, ils sont très longs et frisés, comme ceux de ma maman. Et comme ceux de ma maman ils ont la même couleur que les Chocogrenouilles.

Mon papa m'a dit un jour que j'avais les mêmes yeux que lui quand il était encore humain. Ils sont verts et très jolis. Demetri m'a dit un jour qu'ils avaient l'air de deux pierres précieuses. J'adore quand on me fait des compliments mais surtout quand ça vient de Demetri.

Mon papa est un vampire et il a les yeux rouges comme le sang. Tous les gens de ma famille sont des vampires mais j'ai pas peur. Parce que je suis grande et qu'ils ont promis qu'ils me mangeraient pas. Et puis moi aussi je suis un petit peu vampire alors je peux manger les gens qui sont méchants avec moi. Ma maman n'est pas d'accord mais mon papa a dit que j'avais le droit. Et comme mon papa c'est le Roi, c'est lui que je vais écouter. Mais chut, il faut pas le répéter à maman car je lui ai dit que j'étais d'accord avec elle.

J'ai une grande famille. Il y a oncle Aro, oncle Marcus, tante Sulpicia, tante Dydime et oncle Lucius, oncle Ted, oncle Severus, tante Cissy et tante Andrea.

J'ai beaucoup de copains aussi. Jane, Heidi, Felix, Alec, Santiago, Renata, Chelsea, Corin et Afton.

Mais pas Demetri, Demetri c'est mon amoureux. Même si il est pas au courant. Il est beau et grand et très très fort ! Il me donne du chocolat et joue souvent avec moi. Je l'aime beaucoup. Presque comme mon papa.

Il y a aussi ma cousine Nymphadora, mais elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Dora ou Tonks. Elle peut changer la couleur de ses cheveux comme elle veut c'est trop bien ! Hier ils étaient bleu pétant, trop cool ! Et quand elle est en colère ils deviennent rouges, c'est rigolo.

Mon cousin préféré c'est Draco, c'est le fils de tante Cissy et oncle Lucius. On fait tout le temps des bêtises lui et moi. Surtout quand on va dans son Manoir. Il y a des tableaux qui bougent là-bas et plein d'armures. Un jour on est rentré dans des armures et on est allé dire bonjour à nos parents, ils ont eu peur. On a bien rigolé.

Quand on a eu 3 ans nos papas nous ont offert des petits balais volants. On faisait des courses dans le château mais on a cassé trop de choses alors nos mamans nous les ont confisqué. Pendant 5 minutes. On leur a fait croire qu'on était tristes et on a fait semblant de pleurer alors elles nous ont rendu nos balais.

J'adore voler et oncle Lucius va nous apprendre le Quidditch avec Draco. Il a dit que je serais attrapeuse parce que je suis rapide et agile, il a dit aussi que Draco ferait un bon poursuiveur. On pourra jouer dans la même équipe.

J'ai aussi ma copine Renesmée, c'est notre meilleure amie à Draco et moi. Renesmée aussi est un peu vampire, et sa maman c'est une sorcière comme mes parents. Sa famille aussi sont des vampires mais eux ils mangent les animaux, c'est un peu dégoûtant. Mais c'est pas grave je l'aime bien quand même ma copine Renesmée, c'est la plus sage de nous trois. Elle aime pas voler par contre mais c'est pas grave parce qu'elle monte derrière moi des fois, quand c'est comme ça je vais plus doucement. Peut-être qu'un jour Dray et moi on arrivera à la faire tenir sur un balai toute seule.

La famille de Renesmée c'est un peu ma famille aussi. On est tous une grande famille, c'est cool.

Mon oncle Severus est professeur à Poudlard, il apprend des choses à des petits cornichons complètement stupides. C'est lui qui l'a dit. Mais Dray, Nessie et moi on sera pas des petits cornichons complètement stupides parce que quand on aura 7 ans il va nous apprendre à faire des potions. On sera les meilleurs à Poudlard comme ça.

Quand j'aurai 11 ans je vais aller à Poudlard avec mes copains. Dora y va cette année, et quand on va rentrer en première année elle sera en dernière année donc on se verra quand même. Elle va beaucoup me manquer quand elle va partir.

Draco est moi on va aller à Serpentard, la maison d'oncle Severus, c'est nos papas qui nous l'ont dit. Puis toute notre famille est allée à Serpentard alors c'est sur qu'on sera là-bas.

Renesmée ira pas à Serpentard parce qu'elle a pas le sang pur. Je sais pas ce que ça veut dire et je m'en fiche. De toute façon Nessie peut pas aller à Serpentard, elle aime trop lire et apprendre des choses donc c'est sur qu'elle ira à Serdaigle.

J'espère que personne n'ira à Gryffondor ! Parce que c'est sur que Harry Potter et son copain Ron Weasley iront là-bas. Je les aime pas. Je les ai vu quand je suis allée chez Draco la semaine dernière. On est allé jouer au parc et ils étaient là. Ils ont dit que j'étais jolie mais eux ils sont bêtes, ils ont traité Draco de méchant juste parce que c'est un Malfoy. Avec mon cousin on a décidé de leur faire la guerre quand on sera à Poudlard, et si ils sont trop méchants je dirais à Jane et Demetri de les manger.

Jane et Demetri m'ont dit un jour qu'ils mangeraient les gens trop méchants avec moi. Ils sont gentils.

J'aime beaucoup Jane. Avec Heidi, Renata, Chelsea et Corin elle m'achète tout le temps des jolis habits. Et des fois elles les font elles-mêmes. C'est très beau. En plus elles me font toujours des jolies coiffures.

Avec Demetri et les autres garçons du château j'apprends la bagarre et on joue à la guerre, c'est trop cool.

Avec oncle Aro et oncle Marcus j'apprends l'Histoire des moldus et l'Histoire des vampires. Et avec papa j'apprends l'Histoire des sorciers. J'aime bien apprendre l'Histoire.

Avec tante Sulpicia et tante Dydime j'apprends à lire, écrire et compter. Et aussi à jouer aux échecs. J'ai même battu tante Sulpicia une fois ! Elles m'apprennent aussi à faire de la musique, du piano, du violon, de la harpe et de la guitare.

Et avec maman on fait des gâteaux au chocolat. Elle m'apprend à faire la cuisine. Enfin surtout à faire des gâteaux.

Maman, tante Narcissa et tante Andrea nous apprennent la Magie à Draco et moi. Pour l'instant on a pas de baguettes parce qu'on est trop petits mais si on se concentre très fort on peut faire bouger les objets. Des fois on va dans le parc du château et on fait danser les fleurs. Oncle Aro aime bien quand on fait ça, il applaudit et veut qu'on recommence.

Ma maman m'a dit un jour qu'elle avait une sœur jumelle qui s'appelle Bellatrix mais qu'elle était très méchante. Et si elle est méchante moi je veux pas la connaître. Peut-être que Jane et Demetri pourront la manger ?

Aujourd'hui j'ai 5 ans. Je me lève et réveille Draco et Renesmée qui ont dormi avec moi. J'ai un grand lit alors il y a beaucoup de place.

On va se laver tous ensemble parce que j'ai une grande salle de bain. Heidi nous a préparé nos habits, elle est gentille. J'ai une jolie robe blanche et des ballerines noires.

Pendant que Draco se regarde dans la glace je tresse les cheveux de Renesmée. Elle aime beaucoup quand je fais ça et je prends mon temps parce que quand Draco se contemple ça dure des heures. J'avoue qu'il est beau mon cousin quand même mais c'est normal car c'est un Black, et les Black sont tous très beaux. C'est maman et tante Cissy qui me l'ont dit.

Ah ça y est il a fini ! On va pouvoir aller prendre notre petit déjeuner. On y va en balais bien sûr.

« Tu montes avec moi Nessie ? Je vais pas trop vite promis ! » je précise, on sait jamais.

Nous voilà partis ! Avec nos rires on a du réveiller tout le château, même Nessie rigole comme une folle. J'accélère un peu, elle ne s'en rend même pas compte tellement elle rigole.

Ah ça y est on arrive ! On gare nos balais et on descend. Les balais c'est un peu comme les voitures des sorciers.

On entre dans les cuisines, d'ailleurs j'ai jamais compris pourquoi il y avait des cuisines aussi grandes dans un château rempli de vampires. Je demanderais à oncle Aro un jour. Donc, on rentre dans les cuisines et tout le monde est là. Mais moi ce que je remarque surtout c'est la montagne de cadeaux au bout de la table.

On dit bonjour à tout le monde je vous passe les détails c'est ça le plus importants. Je vais vite parce que je veux mes cadeaux mais surtout mon gâteau ! Je suis sur les genoux de mon papa, en fait on est tous sur les genoux de nos papas sauf Draco qui est sur ceux sa maman. C'est normal parce qu'on fait presque tout le temps pareil, le pire c'est qu'on fait pas exprès.

Tante Andrea nous donne un verre de sang à Nessie et moi, humain pour moi et animal pour elle. Draco fait la grimace, d'habitude ça le dérange pas mais le matin il a un peu de mal.

Oh je crois que ma maman arrive avec mon gâteau !

« OH LA VACHE ! »

« Ton langage jeune fille. »

Ma maman aime pas quand je parle comme ça mais là j'ai pas pu me retenir ! J'ai jamais vu un gateau aussi gros ! Il a 5 étages ! Et il est tout en chocolat en plus ! Un gros gâteau pour 8 personnes, bah oui je compte pas les vampires. 8 personnes, ça va nous faire des parts énormes ! J'en ai déjà l'eau à la bouche.

Une fois la gâteau fini, et ils ont tout mangé parce que je leur ai fait les gros yeux de méchante. Donc une fois le gâteau fini c'est l'heure des cadeaux !

Papa et maman m'ont offert un nouveau balai, plus grand, comme celui que Draco à eu à son anniversaire.

Demetri m'a acheté une petit bracelet un argent, il est très fin et il a une petite plaque sur laquelle il est écrit _Hirkani & Demetri_. C'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai jamais eu et Demetri m'explique que la chaîne s'adaptera à la taille de mon poignet.

Oncle Lucius et tante Cissy m'ont acheté un très beau jeu d'échecs version sorciers, avec les pièces qui bougent toutes seules et qui se tapent dessus. Trop bien !

Tante Sulpicia et oncle Aro m'ont offert une harpe très belle et très grande et tante Dydime et oncle Marcus une magnifique boîte à bijoux en argent avec une grosse émeraude sur le dessus, et quand je l'ouvre elle fait de la musique. J'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau, sauf le cadeau de Demetri.

Tante Andrea et oncle Ted m'ont donné un gros livre qui s'appelle _1001 Formules Magiques_. Maman m'a dit que le livre était à son père et qu'il était unique et dedans il y avait des formules magiques très rares et très difficiles. C'est un très beau cadeau.

Draco, Dora et Renesmée m'ont offert un boursouflet ! J'y crois pas ! Il est rose et tellement mignon ! Je vais l'appeler Hollie.

Oncle Severus m'a donné ses vieux livres de potions ou il a écrit dedans tout ce qu'il faut faire pour que la potion soit parfaite. Un livre pour chaque année, il a dit que c'était pour que Draco et moi on ridiculise les Gryffondor. Compte sur nous tonton Sev !

La famille de Renesmée m'a acheté une malle et dedans il y a toute les balles pour jouer au Quidditch ! Oh la vache, mais ça va être trop bien ça !

Les garçons m'ont acheté plein de boîtes de Chocogrenouilles et plein de bonbons sorciers comme des Patacitrouilles ou des Bulles Baveuses. Je sais pas comment ils ont eu ça mais on va se faire plaisir ce soir avec Draco, Renesmée et Dora !

Et pour finir les filles m'ont créé une robe. Elle est longue et grise, on dirait qu'il y a des petits diamants incrustés dedans.. Elle est magnifique . Je dois la porter ce soir, lors de la soirée pour que je sois présentée aux autres vampires.

Et je suis contente car tout le monde va me dire que je suis jolie. Et j'adore quand on me dit que je suis jolie. Surtout quand c'est Demetri.

oOo

_Vendredi 26 décembre 1986. Manoir Malfoy._

**POV Renesmée**

Hier c'était Noël. Nous avons fêté cela chez Draco. Il vit dans un Manoir, c'est très impressionnant. Ça se voit que sa famille est très riche. Il a même un Elfe de Maison comme Hirkani, il s'appelle Dobby et il est vraiment très gentil.

Emmett et Jasper m'ont offert un balai pour Noël. Je suis sûre que c'est un coup monté de Draco et Hirkani ! Ça fait des mois et des mois qu'ils essayent de m'apprendre à voler. Avant je pouvais me défiler parce que je n'avais pas de balai mais maintenant je ne peux plus.

La vérité c'est que j'ai peur de voler. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas cela, j'adore quand je monte avec Hirkani ou Draco et qu'on fait des courses ensemble mais toute seule j'ai peur de ne pas réussir à contrôler mon balais.

Hirkani et Draco quand je les vois voler j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont fait ça toute leur vie, ils ont ça dans le sang. Pour sûr qu'ils seront des joueurs redoutables au Quidditch lorsque nous seront à Poudlard.

Mais moi j'ai peur. En plus je n'aime pas vraiment la hauteur. Maman m'a dit un jour qu'elle non plus n'aimait pas les cours de vol quand elle était à l'école de Salem. J'ai hérité ça d'elle. Ça et ses yeux marrons. Hirkani dit qu'ils ont la couleur du chocolat, ça m'inquiète un peu parce qu'elle est obsédée par le chocolat. Je voudrais qu'elle m'attaque le jour où elle sera en manque. Je pense que je vais m'acheter des grosses lunettes de soleil pour éviter une attaque.

Enfin bon, tout ça pour dire que pour l'instant je suis dans le parc enneigé du Manoir Malfoy, mon balai à mes pieds, Hirkani et Draco des sourires très inquiétants sur leurs visages en face de moi.

« Je vais jamais y arriver ! On peut abandonner tout de suite. Vous allez perdre du temps pour rien. » dis-je.

« Nessie chérie » rigole Hirkani. « Essaye pas de nous entourlouper ! Tu vas monter sur ce balai et avant la fin de l'après-midi tu sauras voler toute seule. Et à plusieurs mètres au dessus du sol ! J'ai des centaines de Chocogrenouilles dans la boîte là-bas donc on a de quoi tenir ! » et elle explose de rire accompagnée de son cousin.

Démasquée la Renesmée. Faut que j'apprenne à mentir. Je sais pas comment ils font eux, ils mentent comme des arracheurs de temps et sont même capables de manipuler les gens pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent. Par Merlin ils n'ont que 6 ans ! Draco m'a dit un jour que c'est parce qu'ils sont des Black et que les Black sont capables du pire pour arriver à leurs fins. J'ai vu ça, encore aujourd'hui.

« Bon d'accord. » déclare-je, vaincue.

« Super ! » s'exclame Draco. « Bon alors. Place ta main droite au dessus de ton balai et dit « debout ! » comme ça ! » déclare-t-il avant de me montrer, suivit d'Hirkani.

Ça a l'air tellement simple pour eux.. Je fais ce qu'il me dit. Au bout de la troisième tentative le balai bouge un peu.

« Mets-y plus de conviction ! »

Facile à dire ! Cinquième tentative et je me prends le balai en plein dans la tête ! Je déteste les balais maintenant, c'est définitif !

« Vous marrez pas ! »

Bien entendu ils ne m'écoutent pas, ce serait trop beau. Au contraire ils rigolent encore plus ! Rah ça m'énerve, j'aime pas que l'on se moque de moi !

« DEBOUT ! »

Oh, le balai vient de sauter dans ma main. Au moins Hirkani et Draco ont arrêté de se bidonner.

« Tu vois quand tu veux ! »

« Ania.. »

« Ok, ok. Bon enfourche le. » je fais ce qu'elle me dit. « Bien, quand je te le dirais tu donnes un coup au sol avec ton pied, tu t'élèves un moment puis tu penches le balai en avant pour redescendre. »

Non mais elle est tarée je vais jamais réussir ! Et Draco qui appuie se paroles avec un signe de tête dans ma direction. Ils sont tous complètement fous ces Black ma parole !

Bon je le fais parce que vu leurs têtes de conspirateurs ils seraient capables de me faire un sale coup tous les deux. Ah c'est bon j'ai décollé. Mais ils font quoi ? Pourquoi ils le font eux aussi ? Oh non !

« Aller, on va se mettre chacun de ton côté et tu vas avancer doucement. » me dis Draco.

« Je peux pas ! Je vais pas y arriver ! » crie-je, tétanisée. Ils sont fous.

« Détends toi, respire calmement. » je fais ce qu'Ania me dit, de toute façon j'ai pas franchement de le choix. En plus ça marche, j'arrive à me décrisper. « Bien, maintenant penches toi légèrement sur le manche pour avancer.. »

C'est pas si terrible que ça finalement. Dray me propose de faire le tour du Manoir, j'accepte. Pour l'instant je n'ai pas trop de difficultés alors autant en profité. On fait le tour trois fois.

« Bon bah c'était pas si mal » me dis Ania. « Maintenant tu vas monter plus haut ! »

« Non mais ça va pas ! Hirkani, c'est hors de question ! Et si je tombe ? Et si je me casse quelque chose ? »

« Relaxe Nessie chérie. Tu veux te casser quoi ? La seule chose que tu vas casser c'est le sol du parc, pas de soucis à te faire.. Bon écoute, je vais monter derrière toi. Je vais tenir le manche pour monter et après je te laisserais les commandes. Ça te va ? »

J'accpete, c'est toujour mieux que de monter toute seule, et en plus je sais très bien qu'ils ne me lâcheront pas tant que je n'aurai pas réussi.

On s'élève donc, on doit être 5 mètres au moins ! Draco vole en cercle juste en dessous de nous, une sécurité desfois que je tombe. Vaut mieux, je dois être le seule vampire du monde à avoir le vertige !

Ania me laisse les commandes et pour l'instant ça va. On tourne pendant plusieurs minutes et petit à petit je me détends. C'est plutôt amusant de voler finalement, évidemment je ne ferais pas ça tous les jours ! Mais au moins je n'aurai pas la honte lorsque que j'irai à Poudlard. Je peux déjà remercier Hirkani et Draco pour cela. Je n'oublierai pas de leur faire un cadeau !

« Tu te sens d'accélérer un peu ? » me demande Ania.

J'acquiesce et me penche un peu plus sur le manche de mon balai. J'aime beaucoup la vitesse. Bon bien sûr je ne vais pas aussi vite que Draco et Hirkani, mais de toute manière ils sont fous ces deux-là !

On vole encore un moment avant que je nous fasse redescendre.

« J'y crois pas ! J'ai reussi ! » m'écrie-je, excitée comme une puce.

« Oui, c'était pas mal mais maintenant tu recommences. Et toute seule ! » me dis Draco.

Je m'éxecute. Après tout si j'ai réussi une fois je peux réussir une seconde fois, même si Hirkani n'est pas avec moi. J'enfourche mon balai, donne un coup au sol et m'élève de plusieurs mètres. Draco et Hirkani à mes côtés.

Je suis sûre de ne pas tomber, si jamais cela devait arriver Alice aurait déjà débarquer en courant depuis longtemps !

Je me débrouille assez bien. J'ai un peu peur de le faire seule donc je vais moins vite que toute à l'heure mais dans l'ensemble ça va. Je suis fière de moi !

On redescend et Ania me propose de monter derrière elle pour s'amuser un peu. J'accepte de bon cœur, j'adore voler avec Ania.

Nous sommes donc partis nous deux contre Draco dans une course que ma mère qualifierait de mortelle. Pour sûr qu'on va se faire engueuler, comme toujours.

Hirkani accélère encore et commece à faire des loopings. Et j'explose de rire. J'adore quand elle fait ça ! Quand je vole avec elle j'ai tendance à arrêter de réfléchir, c'est comme si je mettais mon cerveau en pause. Je ne pense à rien sauf au vent dans mes cheveux, c'est libérateur.

Draco et Hirkani accélèrent encore et fonce en direction du Manoir, je crois qu'il est l'heure du goûter ! Tant mieux, j'ai faim.

Nous passons la porte d'entrée à fond les ballons et j'entend nos mères nous hurler dessus. Et comme d'habitude nous explosons de rire tous les trois, fiers de leur avoir donné la trouille de leur vie.

Enfin, jusqu'à la prochaine..

* * *

_**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.**_

_**BlackVolturi**_


	5. La vie à Volterra 4

**Auteur :** BlackVolturi

**Disclaimer :** Hors OC, les personnages ne sont pas de moi et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. Tout le mérite revient à JK Rowling et Stephenie Meyer.

Rating M pour plus de sécurité.

Le nom de mon personnage principal me vient de la fiction **Le Chemin de Âmes** de _Me-Violine_. Fiction que je vous recommande vivemment.

* * *

**Princesse des Ténèbres**

CHAPITRE 4

**La vie à Volterra 4/5**

_Été 1987. Volterra._

**POV Draco**

Comme promis, oncle Severus va nous apprendre les potions. Bien sûr seulement des potions simple mais au moins nous serons les meilleurs des premières années à Poudlard.

Pour le moment nous sommes dans le laboratoire qu'oncle Caius a fait construire pour que l'on puisse préparer des potions sans détruire tout le château. Une bonne chose si vous voulez mon avis, car c'est certain qu'Ania et moi allons faire exploser des choses lorsque nous serons seuls. On aime trop faire des bêtises pour se retenir.

Oncle Severus nous a expliqué que pour le moment nous n'allions pas faire de potions mais des expériences. C'est pour que l'on sache quels ingrédients sont compatibles et quels ingrédients il ne faut surtout pas mélanger. Il a raison, évitons de tuer tout le monde. Pour le moment.

Oncle Severus nous montre ensuite des ingrédients pour les potions. Il a des yeux dans des bocaux. Des pattes de bestioles bizarres et poilues. Des liquides visqueux et colorés. Et il a même du sang ! C'est dégoutant. Un regard vers Hirkani, et la tête qu'elle fait me prouve qu'elle pense la même chose. Sauf Renesmée est tellement captivée qu'elle ne remarque même pas que les yeux bougent tous seuls..

Oncle Sev est vraiment bizarre.

oOo

**POV Renesmée**

Cela fait deux semaines que Severus nous apprend les propriétés de tous les ingrédients de potions connus. C'est très intéressant mais Hirkani et Draco commencent à s'ennuyer. Il leur faut de l'action pour les garder concentrés ces deux-là.

Quoi qu'il en soit, aujourd'hui nous allons commencer la réalisation des potions.

Severus a dit que nous allons débuter par une potion facile. Le remède contre les furoncles. Severus nous écrit les instructions sur un tableau et nous laisse nous débrouiller seuls. (Pottermore pour les instructions)

C'est assez facile. Nous avons tous réussi. Severus est content, même si il ne le montre pas.

J'aime bien les potions.

Demain nous ferons de la Pimentine, une potion pour soigner le rhume et la grippe et qui fait fumer les oreilles pendant trois heures.

J'entends Draco qui dit à Hirkani de faire en sorte de tomber malade avant demain pour pouvoir en prendre. Ça sera marrant de les voirs avec de la fumée qui sort de leurs oreilles. J'ai hâte d'être demain.

oOo

_1988. Volterra._

**POV Jane**

La petite Hirkani est en âge d'apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs. Dès que Caius nous l'a annoncé j'ai immédiatement voulu participer à son apprentissage ! Tout comme Alec et Demetri, mais pour ce dernier c'est normal.

Vous allez peut-être me traiter de cinglée ou de masochiste mais j'ai toujours voulu savoir quel effet avait mon pouvoir. Bien sûr j'ai entendu des vampires le décrire mais j'ai envie de le vivre. Non, je ne suis pas folle.

Alec aussi veut voir ce que fait son pouvoir.

Isabella Cullen est présente pour nous aider. Elle pourra nous prendre sous son bouclier si jamais les choses dérapent. Jasper est ici aussi, pour calmer Hirkani si besoin. Alice également pour prévenir les risques et éviter une catastrophe.

Une vrai équipe de choc.

Je sais que la Princesse a d'abord travailler avec Marcus. Il la fait méditer et se concentrer pour qu'elle visualise les pouvoirs qu'elle possède.

Et des pouvoirs elle en a ! Elle pourrait nous tous nous détruire à elle seule. En plus de nous et du clan Cullen, Hirkani a rencontré les Denali et le clan égyptien. Autant dire qu'on ne risque pas de s'ennuyer dans les mois à venir.

Surtout que les dons qu'elle copie possèdent des différences par rapport aux nôtres. Là où je ne peux toucher qu'une seule personne, Hirkani peut en toucher plusieurs. Pour l'instant pas plus de deux mais je suis certaine qu'avec du temps et de l'entraînement elle pourra en toucher plus.

Là où Edward ne peut pas s'empêcher de lire dans les pensées, Hirkani peut bloquer son pouvoir et choisir qui elle veut entendre et quand elle veut l'entendre. Le reste du temps elle n'entend rien.

Associé au don de Renesmée ou de Bella, nous ne savons pas vraiment, ça lui permet de parler mentalement avec plusieurs personnes. C'est assez bizarre quand une voix résonne dans votre tête, je dois l'avouer.

Sinon pour les autres dons il n'y a pas franchement de différence. Caius voudrait que lorsque sa fille saura maîtriser tous ses pouvoirs séparément elle puisse les utiliser ensemble. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle réussisse.

Je sais aussi que Demetri n'est pas franchement ravi de ne plus pouvoir localiser son âme sœur. Non en fait lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que Hirkani avait pris le pouvoir de Bella il est devenu complètement fou ! Aro et moi avons trouvé cela très amusant.

Demetri a d'ailleurs demandé à Isabella de faire en sorte qu'Hirkani puisse retirer son bouclier si besoin. Caius et Athenodora étaient d'accord avec lui et je dois dire que moi aussi. Nous ne savons que ce qu'il pourrait se passer quand elle sera dans l'école de Magie et même si Severus veillera sur elle nous préférons être au courant rapidement si jamais la Princesse rencontre un problème.

Ah oui, Ania ne peut pas copier un pouvoir si elle ne voit pas son possesseur s'en servir, c'est pour cela qu'elle a mis du temps à avoir celui d'Isabella.

Il a fallu pour cela qu'Hirkani use de mon pouvoir sur Felix, qui lui avait encore volé ses Chocogrenouilles qu'il ne peut pas manger bien évidemment. C'était la semaine dernière et Isabella a du intervenir car Ania n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter.

J'ai hâte que l'entraînement commence.

oOo

**POV Demetri**

Les semaines passent et Ania s'en sort magnifiquement bien. Mieux que certains d'entre nous à leurs débuts. Elle maitrise parfaitement chaque pouvoir et mieux encore elle peut en utiliser plusieurs à la fois.

Un jour par exemple nous étions tous réunis dans la Salle des Trônes. Alec à fait agir son pouvoir sur nous et Hirkani nous a tous pris sous son bouclier sauf Isabella et Emmett. Hirkani a ensuite utilisé le don de Jane sur Felix, qui commence à avoir l'habitude. Isabella n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre avec son propre bouclier et lorsque Emmett s'est avancé pour venir en aide à Felix il a été projeté sur plusieurs mètres, Ania avait en plus utilisé le pouvoir de Renata.

Aro était très impressionné, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs mais Aro est toujours un cran au dessus des autres de toute manière.

Caius et Athenodora étaient très fiers, et moi aussi bien évidemment.

Aujourd'hui, comme depuis une semaine Hirkani et Isabella s'isolent pour travailler un peu plus sur le bouclier mental d'Ania. Je suis assez frustré de ne pas savoir si elle réussi à le retirer, Isabella la prend constamment sous son propre bouclier lorsqu'elles travaillent.

J'espère tellement qu'elle réussira à le retirer avant son entrée à Poudlard, je serais tellement rassurer. Tout comme ses parents d'ailleurs.

Hirkani. Je ne sais pas encore comment notre relation va évoluer mais je suis certain que pour l'instant je ne lui dirais pas que nous sommes âmes sœurs. Je veux qu'elle profite de ses années à Poudlard sans se soucier de moi, qu'elle se fasse des amis sans se soucier de ce que je pourrais penser.

De toute façon, si un garçon est trop proche d'elle Draco se fera un plaisir de la remettre à sa place. Il tient à sa cousine comme à la prunelle de ses yeux et serait prêt à tout pour défendre son honneur. C'est mignon.

Oui, moi Demetri Volturi ai dit que c'était mignon. Je me ramollis.

En fait, si un jour Ania accepte de sortir avec moi je veux que se soit par envie, et non parce qu'elle se sent obligée. Et si c'est une amitié qu'elle veut, c'est mon amitié que je lui donnerai.

« Demetri ? »

C'est Ania qui m'appelle. J'étais tellement absorbé dans mes pensées que je n'ai pas remarqué son arrivée ni que la nuit commence à tomber.

« Non, bouge pas Dem. Faut que je te montre quelque chose. »

Et elle part en courant, me laissant là comme un con. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va bien vouloir me montrer ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore inventé ? Je suis sûr qu'elle a fait une connerie. J'entend son rire jusqu'ici, le rire qu'elle a quand elle est contente d'elle. Celui qu'elle a quand elle a fait une bêtise et qu'elle l'a fait exprès.

Hirkani et Draco, les Rois de la connerie. Je vous jure, un jour ses enfants me tueront. J'ai jamais vu des êtres aussi..

Putain c'est quoi ça ?! Il y a un petit point qui s'est allumé dans ma tête. Et vu la couleur il s'agit d'Hirkani. Je suis fou ou je dois être en train de rêver parce que là c'est juste impossible !

Je vois pas commnt j'arrive à la capter à moins qu'elle ait abaissé son bouclier. Et en moins d'une semaine je pense pas que..

Oh putain ! Elle a réussi ! J'y crois pas. Elle peut abaissé son bouclier !

Et je m'élance pour me rapprocher du point. Je ne sais même pas où je vais. Plus je me rapproche plus j'entend son rire.

J'arrive finalement dans les cuisines. Elle est là, assise au bout la grande table, face à moi. Dès qu'elle me voit elle me fait le plus beau sourire que j'ai jamais vu avant de recommencer à rire.

« Dem ? »

« Oui.. »

« J'ai faim. »

* * *

_**J'attend vos reviews avec impatience.**_

_**BlackVolturi**_


	6. La vie à Volterra 5

**Auteur :** BlackVolturi

**Disclaimer :** Hors OC, les personnages ne sont pas de moi et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. Tout le mérite revient à JK Rowling et Stephenie Meyer.

**Publication :** Un chapitre par jour. Un par semaine minimum.

* * *

**Princesse des Ténèbres**

CHAPITRE 5

**La vie à Volterra 5/5**

_Vendredi 10 mai 1991. Denali._

**POV Renesmée**

Je viens de recevoir ma lettre de Poudlard, il était temps. Je sais que mon anniversaire était il y a seulement deux jours mais j'étais tellement pressée !

Cette année nos fêtons nos anniversaire en famille, pour profiter d'elle avant de partir pour l'école. Car même si nous revenons pour les vacances de Noël puis de Pâques, nous serons séparés très longtemps.

J'ai tellement hâte d'aller à Poudlard ! De voir enfin le château dont Nympadora nous parle depuis 6 ans maitenant.

Dora m'a dit que la bibliothèque de Poudlard était encore plus grande que la Grande Bibliothèque de Volterra, le double au moins. Rien que d'imaginer tous les livres que je vais découvrir que mon cœur s'emballe.

Oh Merlin je suis tellement pressée ! Rencontrer mes professeurs, comprendre et maitriser ma Magie, apprendre de nouvelles choses chaque jour. J'aime tellement apprendre, j'ai hérité cela de mes deux parents c'est certain.

Dora m'a donné son exemplaire de l'histoire de Poudlard. Elle a dit qu'elle n'en avait plus besoin et qu'elle était très contente de me le donner. Je l'ai déjà lu, trois fois.

Le plafond de la Grande Salle est un plafond magique, j'ai tellement hâte de voir ça pour de vrai ! Dora dit que c'est très impressionant.

Elle nous a expliqué aussi que c'est un chapeau qui allait nous répartir dans nos maisons. Il s'agit d'un chapeau magique qui peut analyser notre esprit. C'est un peu étrange, mais en même temps c'est magique donc c'est normal.

Je pense que le Choixpeau va m'envoyer à Serdaigle. La maison de savoir, je pense que je me plairai beaucoup là-bas. Bien sur je serais séparée de Dray et Ania mais c'est une bonne chose, c'est impossible de travailler avec ces deux-là. De toute façon nous aurons des cours en commun puis on pourra toujours aller à la bibliothèque ensemble, ou ailleurs.

Alice m'a dit que demain nous irons sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter mes fournitures car demain le temps sera couvert. Mieux vaut que ma famille se mette à scintiller devant tous le monde, ça serait gênant.

Oh, j'ai tellement hâte d'être le 1er septembre et de prendre le Poudlard Express avec Draco et Hirkani pour la toute première fois !

Draco ! Hirkani ! Il faut que je leur envoie un hibou pour leur dire que j'ai reçu ma lettre !

oOo

_Vendredi 7 juin 1991. Manoir Malfoy._

**POV Draco**

« Draco cesses de t'agiter veux-tu ! » s'exclame mon père pour le trentième fois au moins.

C'est facile pour lui, il y est déjà aller à Poudlard ! En plus je suis sûr qu'il était comme moi à l'époque.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ce hibou de malheur, je veux ma lettre moi ! Bon il n'est que 6 heures du matin mais quand même. Ils ne pensent pas à nous, les enfants pressés, alors ils prennent tout leur temps pour envoyer leurs maudites lettres !

Et l'autre qui braille là-bas ! La dernière lubie de mon père ? Des paons albinos. Pourquoi pas des loups-garous pendant qu'on y est !  
Des paons.. C'est inutile et méchant. Hier il y en a un qui a failli me bouffer ! Non mais je vous jure, des fois je me demande qu'elle âge à mon père.

Il m'arrive de me demander lequel des deux et le plus fou parfois. Mon père qui s'achète des paons, ou ma mère qui le laisse faire. Le pauvre Dobby, j'ai cru qu'il allait avoir une crise cardiaque quand il les a vu ! Remarque moi aussi, mais chut, un Malfoy n'a peur de rien. J'ai au moins un allié contre ces paons albinos de malheur dans cette maison, Dobby. A nous deux nous arriverons bien à nous débarasser des affreux. Ou je demanderai à Emmett de les manger, par accident évidemment.

Parce qu'affreux ils le sont. Il aurait pu en acheter des normaux quand même, mais non le blanc c'est plus classe selon lui. Foutaises. J'espère qu'ils attaqueront les visiteurs comme ça mon père sera obligé de les faire tuer. Adieu horribles bêtes de malheur !

Quoi qu'il en soit, je veux ma lettre ! Je ne suis pas patient d'habitude et aujourd'hui encore moins ! Je vais finir pas m'arracher les cheveux ! Non ! Pas mes cheveux, ils sont trop beaux. Je vais plutôt arracher les plumes des affreux.

« Maitre ! » s'écrie mon Elfe. « Maitre, votre lettre est arrivée ! »

Oui, elle est là enfin ! Attendez, c'est bien la mienne au moins ? On ne sait jamais avec eux.

_Mr. Draco Malfoy_

_Manoir Malfoy_

_Wiltshire_

_Angleterre_

Eh bien ce n'est pas trop tôt, j'ai failli attendre moi.

oOo

_Dimanche 16 juin 1991. Volterra._

**POV Athenodora**

« Pousse toi de mon chemin Demetri ! »

Pauvre Demetri. Trois jours qu'elle est comme ça, à tourner en rond et maudire quiconque croise son regard.

Caius et moi avons oublié de lui dire que les hiboux mettaient plus de temps à venir en Italie, ou peut-être l'avons nous fait exprès. La vie était trop calme à Volterra, il nous fallait un peu d'animation.

« Où sont mes Chocogrenouilles ?! Lally ! Mes Chocogrenouilles ! Ils sont où !? »

Nous sommes dans le bureau d'Aro et nous pouvons l'entendre alors qu'elle se trouve à l'opposé, dans sa chambre. J'entend des portes claquées et une séries de mots plus grossiers les uns que les autres. Merlin je ne savais pas que ma fille avait un tel vocabulaire, à coup sûr c'est Felix qui lui a appris ! Caius est mort de rire à mes côtés. Sa fille jure comme un charretier de bas étage et lui il trouve ça marrant. Mais où va le monde ?

Ah, je crois que Felix et Santiago viennent de croiser son chemin.

« Vous ! Rendez moi mes Chocogrenouilles. Tout de suite sinon.. » même d'ici nous pouvons sentir la menace dans sa voix. « Bien, vous avez de la chance que je sois dans un bon jour. Maitenant hors de ma vue ! »

Un tyran, ma fille est un tyran. Une copie conforme de son père dans ses moments là. Hirkani « le Tyran » Volturi. Merlin, qu'est-ce que ça va être avec l'âge.

Et c'est repartit, elle tourne en rond et maudit tout le monde. C'est assez amusant quand même. C'est fou l'efffet qu'elle a même sur les vampires les plus dangereux de ce château. Tout le monde s'enfuie sur son passage, tout le monde sauf Jane. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne saurais vous répondre.

« Jane ! Jane, tu sais si ma lettre est arrivée ? »

« Non, mais si tu veux je peux attendre avec toi. »

Super, maintenant elles sont deux pour terroriser tout le château. Quoi que tout le monde s'est caché depuis un moment, mais je pense qu'Ania les traque. J'en suis sûre même.

« Ania regarde ! » j'entends Jane s'exclamer avant qu'un immense cri de joi retentisse dans la château.

Délivrance, le tyran a reçu sa lettre.

« Allez ouvre là et lis là ! » la presse Jane.

_COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_**Directeur : **Albus Dumbledore_

_(Commandeur de Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers)_

_Chère Miss Volturi,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard, École de Sorcellerie. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, chère Miss Volturi, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice adjointe_

Deuxième cri de joie.

oOo

_Dimanche 31 août 1991. Volterra._

**POV Hirkani**

Pendant longtemps, lorsque j'étai plus jeune, j'ai considéré Demetri comme mon amoureux. Mais bon j'avais 5 ans. Aujourd'hui je me suis fait une raison et je le vois plutôt comme un ami, mon meilleur ami. De toute façon il est évident que je ne sortirais jamais avec lui, je suis beaucoup trop jeune. Puis il a du rencontrer des centaines de femmes, beaucoup plus intéressantes qu'une fillette de 11 ans.

De toute façon quelque chose de bien plus excitant que Demetri va arriver ! Demain, je fais mon entrée à Poudlard. Je suis tellement pressée !

La semaine dernière avec mes parents, Demetri, Alec et Renata nous sommes allés sur le Chemin de Traverse.C'est l'endroit le plus incroyable que je n'ai jamais vu !

Maman et moi sommes allés à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, et nous avons vu des Gobelins. C'est très moche d'ailleurs un Gobellin. On devra en acheter deux et les mettres à l'entrée du château, je suis sûre que ça ferait fuir les visiteurs au moins autant que les affreux paons d'oncle Lucius.

Mon coffre-fort se trouve dans les derniers sous sols de la banque. Ma mère m'a dit que c'est ici qu'il y a les coffres des plus anciennes et des plus riches familles sorcières. Mon coffre, comme celui de Draco est à côté de celui de la famille Black. Les Gobelins utilisent un dragon pour garder ces coffres, c'était très impressionant ! J'aimerai tellement avoir un dragon ! Mais ce n'est pas possible, car si le feu ne nous atteint pas Nessie et moi ce n'est pas le cas des vampires que nous connaissons. Dommage, je suis certaine qu'un dragon ferait fureur à Volterra.

Il y a avait tellement de choses dans mon coffre-fort ! De l'or bien sûr, beaucoup d'or. Mais aussi des objets tous plus beaux les uns que les autres, surtout un magnifique médaillon en or avec la lettre S sertie de petites pierres vertes. Je crois qu'il appartenait à mon grand-père. Ce médaillon m'a quand même parru étrange, j'avais l'impression qu'il me parlait. Quand j'ai demandé à maman si elle entendait quelque chose elle m'a répondu que non et que mon imagination me jouait des tours.

Il y avait aussi énormément de livres, maman m'a dit qu'elle ne savait qui les avaient mis ici mais qu'ils avaient tous appartenu à la famille Black. C'est étrange tout de même. Il n'y avait que des livres orignaux, Des Grandes Noirceurs de la magie, Secrets les plus sombres des forces du Mal, Les Potions de grands pouvoirs, Grandeur et Décadence de la Magie Noire, et des tas d'autres livres sur la Magie Noire. Enfin ça ressemble plutôt à des grimoires.

Je suis ressortie de la banque avec une centaine de gallions et trois livres : Le Registre des 28 sang-purs, Nobles par nature : une généalogie des sorciers et Les Contes de Beedle le Barde. Les trois seuls livres que maman m'a autorisé à emporter.

Après la banque nous sommes allés acheter les robes, les livres, le chaudron et toutes les fournitures dont j'aurai besoin à l'école. Puis nous avons fini par ma baguette magique, pour laquelle j'y suis allée seule avec mes parents.

Quand nous sommes ressortis de la boutique, Demetri , Alec et Renata nous attendaient. Demetri avait une cage à l'intérieur de laquelle il y avait un hibou noir aux yeux rouges. Un vrai Volturi. Je l'ai appelé Nyx.  
J'ai également un chaton, Hadès, lui aussi noir aux yeurs, que Dray m'a offert pour mes 11 ans. Deux animaux que je vais devoir tenir loin d'Emmett, il mange tout ce qui lui passe sous la dent.

Je pense que Demetri va beaucoup me manquer une fois que je serais à Poudlard. Même si là-bas il y aura Dray et Nessie et que je vais surement me faire de nouveaux amis, Demetri me manquera. On ne remplace pas un meilleur ami.

Nous partirons par Portoloin en direction de Londres à 10 heures. Mes parents, Felix et Demetri m'accompagneront. Je retrouverais Draco et Renesmée à la gare King's Cross sur le quai 9 ¾ et nous partirons à 11 heures à bord du Poudlard Express. Oh Merlin j'ai tellement hâte ! Découvrir ce château si magnifique ! L'explorer avec Draco et Renesmée, même si cette dernière risque plutôt d'explorer la bibliothèque.

Il est plus de minuit et je ne trouve toujours pas le sommeil. Il faut dire que je suis excitée comme une puce. Je m'imagine des dizaines et des dizaines de choses, j'ai le cerveau qui surchauffe. Un peu plus et je suis sûre que de la fumée sortira de mes oreilles.

Je sens qu'Hadès vient de se blottir sur mon ventre. Il ronronne et automatiquement je m'apaise. Quelques minutes avant que je ne sombre.

Demain sera une longue journée.

* * *

J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait un très grand nombre de lecteurs mais que seulement un se donnait la peine de poster des reviews. Même si je n'écris pas pour les reviews je trouve ça dommage, un peu d'encouragements ne seraient pas trop demander je trouve.

Sur ce, à demain pour le nouveau chapitre.

_**BlackVolturi**_


	7. Rendez-vous sur la voie 9 34

**Auteur :** BlackVolturi

**Disclaimer :** Hors OC, les personnages ne sont pas de moi et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. Tout le mérite revient à JK Rowling et Stephenie Meyer.

**Publication :** Un chapitre par jour. Un par semaine minimum.

* * *

**Princesse des Ténèbres**

CHAPITRE 6

**Rendez-vous sur la voie 9 ¾ **

_Dimanche 1er septembre 1991. King's Cross, quai 9 ¾._

**POV Renesmée**

Je suis devant le Poudlard Express en compagnie de mes parents. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de sorciers de toute ma vie ! C'est très drôle le sens de la mode moldue qu'ils ont. Si Alice et Rose voyaient ça je suis certaines qu'elles feraient une attaque, ou qu'elles relookeraient tout le monde. J'aimerai bien voir ça tiens !

Nous avons eu un peu de mal à passer inaperçu parmi les moldus, comme toujours mais rajoutez à cela un chariot et un hibou et c'est perdu d'avance. Ce sont Esmée et Carlisle qui m'ont offert cette chouette pour mon anniversaire, je l'ai appelé Ambre à cause de la couleur de ses yeux.

Il est 11 heures moins quart et Hirkani et Draco ne sont pas là. Je me demande ce qu'ils fabriquent. Oh je vois Draco et ses parents qui arrivent !

« Hé Draco ! » je crie en agitant les bras.

Dès qu'il me repère il s'avance et entraîne ses parents avec lui. Beaucoup de personnes se retournent sur leur passage, il faut dire que Lucius Malfoy est quelqu'un de très connu au sein de la communauté sorcière de Grande-Bretagne et Narcissa est une très belle femme. Ils dégagent une telle impression de puissance et se déplacent avec une telle grâce que je me demande certaines fois si ils ne sont pas vampires eux aussi.

Je salue Lucius et Narcissa, qui partent en direction de mes parents, pendant que Draco s'approche de moi.

« Salut Nessie ! Bien passé tes vacances ? »

« Super, nous sommes allés chez nos cousins à Denali. Et toi ? Tu t'es enfin débarassé des affreux ? »

L'année passée Lucius Malfoy a fait l'acquisition de deux paons albinos, très chers mais très moches, et d'après Dray très méchants. Lui et Dobby essayent de s'en débarrasser depuis tellement longtemps que je me demande comment ça se fait qu'ils soient encore là ! Lucius doit tenir aux affreux comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

« M'en parle pas ! Avec Dobby on a tout essayé mais.. »

Draco n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se fait couper la parole par un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux lunettes rondes.

« Bah alors Malfoy, tu nous présente pas la charmante demoiselle qui t'accompagne ? » demande-t-il.

« C'est de moi que tu parles ?! » je lui demande, énervée.

« Je ne vois pas une autre fille plus belle que toi, donc oui. » me dit-il sûr de lui. Je le déteste c'est officiel, tout dans son attitude m'horripile. « Au fait je m'appelle Harry, Harry Potter et voici mon ami Ron Weasley » déclare-t-il en montrant un rouquin avec une tâche sur le nez.

« Dégage de la Potter, et prends la belette avec toi. » dit Dray d'un ton traînant.

Apparemment ils se connaissent. Oh mais oui, ça me revient maintenant ! Hirkani et Draco m'ont dit un jour qu'ils les avaient rencontré dans un parc et que ça c'était mal passé. Je comprends pourquoi maintenant.

Ron Weasley alias la belette allait répondre quand une femme un peu ronde et à la chevelure aussi rousse que lui pose une main sur son épaule. C'est seulement maintenant que je remarque que des adultes se sont approchés. Un homme roux, le mari de la femme je pense, et par déduction les parents de la belette. Il y a également un homme avec des lunettes qui tient dans ses bras une femme rousse elle aussi. Non mais c'est pas possible, ils font un élevage de rouquins dans ce pays ? Il doit s'agir des parents du dénommé Potter, vu la ressemblance qu'il y a entre l'homme et lui. Et pour finir, un homme avec les cheveux noirs, longs et ondulés. Draco s'est tendu dès qu'il a vu cet homme. Je me demande qui ça peut être.

Nos parents se sont approchés aussi, et le dernier homme fixe Narcissa et Lucius d'un air mauvais.

« Sirius. » dit Narcissa d'un ton un peu sec.

Oh alors c'est lui Sirius Black. Je m'attendais à mieux quand même. Sirius est sur le point de lui répondre mais une tornade brune arrive en courant, bouscule Potter junior et nous saute presque dessus. Je ne l'avais pas vu arriver elle non plus.

« Dray ! Nessie ! Vous vous faites des nouveaux amis et vous m'attendez même pas! » s'écrie-t-elle.

Draco lui tourne lentement la tête en direction du groupe face à nous pendant que Narcissa part rejoindre sa sœur à vive allure un peu plus loin sur le quai. Les ennuis commencent.

oOo

**POV Draco**

« Oh. Potter, Weasley. » constate ma cousine, un air clairement dégoûté sur le visage. « Toujours pas morts à ce que je vois. » rajoute-t-elle, avant de se tourner vers nous pour saluer nos parents.

Puis elle se tourne encore une fois en direction des adultes face à nous, qui la fixe d'un air choqué. Black à même les yeux qui sortent de leurs orbites. Comique.

« Bon les gars je sais que je suis belle mais arrêtez de me fixer comme ça ! » s'exclame Ania, un air provocateur sur le visage. Puis elle se tourne vers Sirius, le détail de haut en bas et lance : « Alors comme ça il parait que nous sommes de la même famille ? Intéressant. »

J'explose de rire, ils sont sidérés par son comportement. Hilarant. Nessie a du mal à se retenir elle aussi. Plus loin, je vois ma mère qui approche avec tante Athena. Et je me demande alors pourquoi nos parents ne sont pas intervenus. Ils sont derrières nous mais n'interviennent pas, étrange, surtout pour mon père.

« Qui es-tu au juste ? » lui demande Sirius.

« Bah alors cousine, on oublie les bonnes manières ? » je m'amuse comme un petit fou. Ils sont totalement perdus.

Hirkani me tire la langue et se tourne une fois de plus vers eux.

« Oh, excusez-moi ! Je suis Hirkani Votluri. Ma mère est une Black. » dit-elle dans un grand sourire.

« Tu lui ressembles tellement.. » souffle Molly Weasley.

« Et je peux savoir de qui vous parlez ? » lui demande Ania d'un air un peu trop sympathique pour être sincère. Elle est forte à ce petit jeu quand même, je suis fière de ma cousine.

« Bellatrix. »

Et Ania explose de rire. Tout comme Nessie et moi. Tante Athena et maman, qui sont juste derrière Sirius, se retiennent de rire à en croire leurs têtes. Puis Ania arrête de rire aussi soudainement qu'elle a commencé.

« Je suis une Volturi, pas une Lestrange. Bellatrix est ma tante. » déclare-t-elle d'un ton froid. Elle en a marre de jouer.

« Et peut-on savoir de qui es-tu la fille ? » demande notre cousin éloigné. Il m'énerve celui là avec son aire supérieur !

C'est tante Athena qui s'avance et qui lui répond.

« La mienne. Ravie de te revoir Siruis. Maintenant tu m'excuses mais j'aimerai profiter de ma fille ainsi que de mon neveu et de ma filleule. »

Et elle nous entraîne en direction d'oncle Caius, Demetri et Alec. L'année va être mouvementée.

oOo

**POV Hirkani**

Quelles magnifiques rencontres ! Non je déconne. Mais la tête qu'a fait Sirius pendant que maman parlait, collector !

Derrière moi j'entends Dray demander à son père pourquoi il n'était pas intervenu. Moi je sais pourquoi, nous serons seuls à Poudlard, pas d'adultes pour nous défendre, autant commencer tout de suite.

Nous sommes rejoint par mon père, Demetri et Alec. Maman leur dit, ainsi qu'à Bella et Edward qu'elle leur expliquera tout une fois à le moment c'est l'heure des bisous.

J'ai HORREUR de ça. Et je sais que Draco aussi. Heureusement nous avons des parents gentils qui se contentent de nous serrer dans leurs bras, merci Merlin. Je fais un bisous rapide à Alec avant de filer vers oncle Lucius et tante Cissy puis vers Edward et Bella. Je garde Demetri pour la fin, toujours le meilleur pour la fin.

Dem m'écrase dans ses bras et me fait promettre de ne pas faire trop de bêtises. Il n'a pas dit que je n'avais pas le droit d'en faire, seulement un peu. Une par jour devrait suffire.

Un dernier bisous de maman et nous voilà dans le train, à faire coucou contre la vitre comme des nigauds. Je crois que maman, tante Cissy et Bella se retiennent de pleurer. Merlin, on revient pour Noël quand même ! Les femmes je vous jure.

« Venez, allons trouver un compartiment. » nous dit Dray.

J'attrape Hadès et le suis. Il ne nous faut pas longtemps, les autres sont tous en train de faire coucou à la vitre. Il y en a même qui pleurent !

Nous nous installons et nous racontons nos vacances. Dray est allé en France alors que Nessie est restée à Denali. Je suis restée à Volterra moi aussi, pour profiter de tout le monde avant de partir pour un long moment. Même si nous reviendrons pour Noël et Pâques ils vont me manquer. Mais pas au point d'en pleurer !

Draco et Renesmée m'ont raconté en détail ce qu'il s'était passé avant que j'arrive à la gare ce matin. Quels cons, je ne vois pas d'autres mots. De toute façon ma mère n'est pas là elle ne peut plus me dire de surveiller mon langage. Enfin une bonne chose !

Dora n'est pas avec nous, elle a été nommée Préfète-en-Chef et est donc avec les autres préfets. C'est pas grave, nous aurons bien l'occasion de nous voir dans les jours à venir.

Draco n'a toujours pas réussi à tuer les affreux. Nous nous en occuperons cet été. Et si nous n'y arrivons pas, Nessie demandera à Emmett. Je suis certaine qu'il sera ravi de pouvoir goûter du paon.

Il est plus de midi et une vieille sorcière passe avec un chariot plein de friandises ! Moins de 5 minutes plus tard notre compartiment est rempli de bonbons en tout genre et nous, nous testons tout comme les idiots que nous sommes. Idiots car même les plus puants y passent, pourtant l'odeur devrait nous mettre la puce à l'oreille. Quelle idée d'inventer des horreurs pareilles ! Hadès se régale lui, il mange n'importe quoi ce chat, même les bonbons dégueulasses.

Il est presque 15 heures lorsque nous sommes dérangés par un garçon joufflu et en pleurs. Il a perdu Trevor, son crapaud, et s'appelle Neville Londubat. Londubat ? Oh non, ce sont ses parents que Bellatrix a torturé. J'échange un regard avec Draco qui n'a pas l'air très à l'aise non plus.

Renesmée de charge des présentations et lui propose de rester avec elle alors que Dray et moi nous dévouons pour chercher Trevor. Neville n'a pas l'air méchant et le fait qu'il n'est fait aucune réflexion sur Draco confirme mon impression. Quand à moi il ne doit pas savoir qui je suis, même si il a eu un moment d'arrêt en voyant ma tête. Je le comprends, je ressemble tellement à ma mère et donc à elle.

Draco et moi sortons, parlons quelques instants à voix basses puis nous séparons. Lui part vers l'avant du train, moi vers l'arrière. J'établis le contact par télépathie entre lui, Renesmée et moi pour pouvoir être prévenus de la découverte de Trevor ou de problèmes que ne pourrions rencontrer.

J'avance depuis plusieurs minutes lorsque que je tombe sur Potty et la belette. Décidément, c'est la journée.

« Alors, on a perdu Malfoy ? » demande la belette.

A croire que la leçon de toute à l'heure ne leur a pas suffi.

« On a perdu sa langue aussi à ce que je vois. Ou peut être que tu as peur maintenant que tu es seule ! » me lance le binoclard.

« Peur ? Et de qui, de vous ? Laissez moi rire. Vous n'êtes que deux gamins prétentieux et tellement pathétiques. De vrais Bouffondors. »

« Répète un peu ! » s'écrie Weasley.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu sortir sa baguette je lui envoie un Maléfice de Chauve-Furie en plein dans la tronche. Je vais pour partir lorsqu'un rouquin avec une insigne de préfet débarque derrière les deux idiots. Encore un frère de la belette je suppose. Il fait disparaître les créatures de la tronche de son frère et lui demande ce qu'il vient de se passer. Putain qu'il m'énerve avec son ton pompeux et autoritaire !

« C'est elle Percy ! » Percy ? Comme c'est moche. « Elle nous a attaqué ! »

« Oh la ferme la belette ! T'es encore trop jeune pour te défendre tout seul alors tu cours dans les jupons de tes aînés ? Encore plus pathétique. »

" Mais pour qui tu te prends toi ? " s'écrie la plus vielle des belettes. « Quand on sera à Poudlard et que tu seras repartie la première chose que je ferais sera d'enlever des points à ta maison ! »

En maternelle, nous sommes en maternelle. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre, je suis devancée par un garçon grand aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux tout aussi foncés. Une insigne de préfet épinglée sur son uniforme de Serpentard.

« Tu ne vas rien enlever du tout Weasley ! » s'écrie-t-il. « Maintenant dégagez vous êtes dans le wagon des Serpentards. »

Je n'avais même pas remarqué. Les trois idiots s'en vont et le garçon se tourne vers moi.

« Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu entre en première année non ? » me demande-t-il plus gentiment.

« Oui. Excuse moi je cherchais le crapaud de mon ami. Tu n'aurais pas vu un crapaud d'ailleurs ? »

« Si. » me répond-t-il en me tendant Trevor. « Je ne savais pas à qui il était alors j'allais l'amener dans le compartiment des préfets. »

« Merci. Tu es le préfet de Serpentard ? Mon cousin et moi voulons tellement aller à Serpentard ! »

D'habitude je ne parle pas autant avec les personnes que je viens de rencontrer et je ne suis encore moins aussi gentille. Mais ce garçon est un Serpentard et un préfet, mieux vaut se méfier. Toujours se méfier des Serpentards.

« Oui, je m'appelle Marcus Flint et je suis en sixième année. Et toi tu es ? »

« Hirkani Volturi. Et mon cousin s'appelle Draco Malfoy. » lui dis-je. Vu sa tête il le connaît.

« Je pensais que Lucius Malfoy était fils unique. » me répond-il avec un aire suspicieux.

« Oh il l'est, ce sont nos mères qui sont sœurs. »

« Oh tu es une Black alors ! La fille d'Athenodora je suppose. » il suppose bien, au moins il n'est pas stupide. « Vous aurez votre place parmi nous, j'en suis certain. » dit Marcus avec un grand sourire.

Je le remercie et répare en direction de mon compartiment après lui avoir souri une dernière fois. J'ai plutôt une bonne impression de ce Marcus. Je demanderai à Draco si il le connaît. Je préviens d'ailleurs ce dernier et Renesmée que j'ai retrouvé Trevor et lorsque je pénètre dans mon compartiment ils m'attendent en compagnie de Neville.

« Oh merci ! Tu as mis du temps, tu l'as trouvé où ? » me demande Neville.

« Il était dans le compartiment des Serpentards. C'est un garçon qui me l'a donné. Marcus Flint, tu le connais Dray ? »

Draco m'apprend que les Flint font partis des vieilles familles de sang-purs du Royaume-Uni. Maintenant que j'y pense, je me souviens avoir vu son nom dans le Registre des 28 sang-purs. Comme quoi même si ce registre date des année trente certaines informations sont toujours d'actualité. Draco me dit aussi que lors de la Guerre des Sangs les Flint sont resté neutres. Apparemment ce Marcus n'est pas un apprenti Mangemort. Une bonne chose en plus.

Neville reste avec nous jusqu'à ce que nous nous changions à l'approche de la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Je profites que nous soyons seuls pour leur raconter dans les détails mon entrevue avec Potter et Weasley et ma discussion avec Flint.

Nous arrivons enfin et descendons du train. Neville nous rejoint et reste avec nous à l'arrière du groupe de premières années qui suit un homme encore plus grand que Félix ! Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible.

Nous empruntons un petit chemin puis après un dernier virage arrivons au bord d'un lac. Mais ce n'est pas le lac qui retient mon attention. Face à moi, de l'autre côté du lac, se tient le plus beau château que je n'ai jamais vu ! Il est comme fabriqué dans la roche, ses hautes tours donnent l'impression de déchirer le ciel étoilé et ses immenses fenêtres éclairées lui donnent un aspect féerique. Merci Merlin pour ma vison vampirique.

Poudlard n'a rien a envier à Volterra. Aro en serait jaloux.

Nous embarquons dans des barques, Neville toujours avec nous et arrivons dans une sorte de grotte. Nous gravissons les escaliers avant que le géant nous fasse arrêter devant deux lourdes portes de bois. Il toque trois fois et les portes s'ouvrent.

oOo

_Dimanche 1er septembre 1991. Volterra._

**POV Demetri**

La voilà partie. Un peu plus de trois mois sans la voir. Trois longs mois. Quand elle est montée dans ce train c'est comme si une partie de moi était montée avec elle. Quand le train a disparu de ma vue mon cœur mort est mort une seconde fois. Et dire que cela va être la même chose trois fois par an pendant sept ans. Je n'y survivrai pas.

Nous sommes tous retourné à Voterra en début d'après-midi. Les Cullen, les Malfoy et les Tonks, que nous avons rejoint peu après le départ des enfants, resteront avec nous quelque temps. Les premiers temps du moins. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de compagnie. Ce n'est pas cela qui me ramènera ma Princesse.

Elle va tellement me manquer.

Son comportement à mon égard a changer depuis quelques temps. Elle qui ne manquait pas une occasion de me faire des câlins s'est fait plus distante avec le temps. Je ne suis plus Son Demetri, comme elle le rappelait à tout le monde quand elle était petite, désormais je suis devenu son ami. Son meilleur ami, mais quand même ! Je ne suis pas un expert des relations ni de la psychologie féminine et je ne me vois pas aller demander des informations à Jane ou autres femmes de la garde. J'ai une réputation à tenir tout de même !

Je dois malgré tout avouer que ce changement de comportement m'inquiète un peu. Ania va rentrer dans une nouvelle école pleine de garçons. De garçons sorciers capables de faire des tonnes de choses extraordinaires, comme voler sur un balai ou changer les gens en crapaud, alors que moi je ne suis qu'un garde. Je ne fais pas le poids.

Putain, elle n'est même pas arrivée à Poudlard que je doute déjà. Tu te ramollies Demetri, tu te ramollies. Elle n'est qu'en première année, elle ne va quand même pas commencer à flirter avec n'importe qui. Elle non, j'en suis certain, mais les autres je m'en méfie. Elle est tellement belle.

La plus belle fille que le Terre n'est jamais portée. La fait qu'elle soit à demi immortelle joue beaucoup, c'est vrai, mais Renesmée l'est aussi et elle n'est pas aussi belle. Hirkani dégage quelque chose de tellement plus fort. Elle a la beauté des immortels et la grâce et le maintien des sang-purs. Elle a cette attitude froide et parfois un peu supérieure qui fait qu'elle semble inaccessible. Mais plus que cela elle dégage une telle impression de puissance, de dangerosité, que la menace qu'elle représente transpire de tous les pores de sa peau. Terrifiante.

Elle était terrifiante ce matin face à ces gens. Son sourire cachait une réelle menace, qui n'a échappée à personne croyez-moi, et lorsque son regard c'est assombri après que cette idiote de femme l'ait comparé à Bellatrix ils ont tous arrêté de respirer. Je les ai entendu de là où j'étais, je n'en ai pas loupé une miette. Leurs coeus battaient la chamade et ils dégageaient une odeur de peur comme je n'en avais jamais senti auparavant. Comment une enfant de 11 ans peut avoir cet effet là sur des adultes ? C'est certain qu'elle deviendra une femme redoutable avec le temps.

Une femme c'est certain, ma femme cela l'est moins.

Une demi journée qu'elle est loin de moi et elle me manque déjà tellement. Nous sommes restés séparés pls longtemps, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Peut-être le fait qu'elle soit dans un endroit que je ne connais pas, dans un monde difficile d'accès même pour moi et avec son putain de bouclier toujours en place. Je déteste Isabella Cullen. Je suis tellement inquiet.

Il est plus de 21 heures, je n'ai pas bougé de mon lit depuis que nous sommes rentrés. La répartition doit être terminée désormais et elle doit sûrement avoir rejoint son dortoir en compagnie de ses camarades de maison. J'espère qu'elle est à Serpentard, elle en avait tellement envie.

* * *

_**BlackVolturi**_


	8. Le Choixpeau magique

**Auteur :** BlackVolturi

**Disclaimer :** Hors OC, les personnages ne sont pas de moi et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. Tout le mérite revient à JK Rowling et Stephenie Meyer.

**Publication :** Un chapitre par jour. Un par semaine minimum.

* * *

**Princesse des Ténèbres**

CHAPITRE 7

**La Choixpeau magique**

_Dimanche 1er septembre 1991. Poudlard._

**POV Renesmée**

La sorcière qui nous accueille a un aire tellement sévère et une voix si autoritaire qu'il faudrait être fou pour oser la contrarier. Elle nous souhaite la bienvenue, se présente, et nous explique le fonctionnement de Poudlard. Les quatre maisons, les points, la vie en communauté, et tout ce genre de chose.

Elle nous laisse ensuite dans une petite salle et à peine a-t-elle fermé la porte qu'une dizaine de fantôme surgie de nulle part. Je n'en avais jamais vu en vrai et Neville est totalement terrorisé à mes côtés. Le pauvre, il n'a pas l'air très courageux.

Le professeur McGonagall revient nous chercher en nous disant que la répartition va bientôt commencer. Nous pénétrons dans la Grande Salle et aussitôt tous les regards se braquent sur nous. Je déteste ça. En plus Ania et Dray ont insisté pour que l'on se mette à la fin de la file pour pouvoir réagir rapidement au moindre soucis. Ils sont complètement paranos.

Nous regroupons tous autour d'un vieux chapeau, posé sur un tabouret. Le Choixpeau se met à chanter puis une fois qu'il a fini le professeur McGonagall commence à appeler les élèves.

Hannah Abbott et Susan Bones furent envoyées à Poufsouffle. Terry Boot à Serdaigle et Lavande Brown à Gryffondor. Millicent Bulstrode et Vincent Crabbe furent les premiers à être envoyés à Serpentard.

Oh c'est mon tour !

« Cullen, Renesmée ! »

Un dernier sourire en direction de mes meilleurs amis et de Neville et je m'avance. Je place le Choixpeau sur ma tête et c'est sans attendre qu'il s'écrit :

« SERDAIGLE ! »

Je le retire. Regarde une dernière fois mes amis et avance en direction de la table la plus à ma gauche. Même les applaudissements qui me sont destinés n'arrivent pas à soulager ma tristesse. Je vais être séparée de mes amis pendant sept longues années.

oOo

**POV Hirkani **

J'arrive à sentir la tristesse de Renesmée d'ici. Il faut juste qu'elle comprenne que le fait d'être dans des maisons différentes ne changera rien à notre relation. Dans quelques jours elle ira mieux, j'en suis certaine. Puis avec les cours qui vont commencer elle va être tellement occupée que c'est elle qui nous laissera de côté !

Hermione Granger, une fille aux cheveux touffus est envoyé à Gryffondor, tout comme Neville.

C'est au tour de Draco maintenant. Il s'avance et le Choixpeau a à peine frôlé sa tête qu'il s'écrit :

« SERPENTARD ! »

Mon cousin avance fièrement en direction de la table la plus à sa droite. Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson sont envoyé à Serpentard également. Potter rejoint les bancs des Gryffondors comme c'était à prévoir. Une élève envoyée à Serdaigle et c'est mon tour.

« Volturi Hirkani ! »

J'avance et m'assoie sur le tabouret. Du coin de l'œil je vois Draco et Flint me sourire. Je place le Choixpeau sur ma tête et attend. Je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps d'ailleurs, à peine a-t-il frolé ma tête que le Choixpeau s'écrie :

« SERPENTARD ! »

J'enlève le Choixpeau, fais un petit sourire à Nessie, un signe de tête à Neville et me dirige vers la table qui m'applaudit. Je m'installe entre Draco et Flint. Ce dernier fait les présentations. Nous faisons alors la connaissance d'Adrian Pucey, Terence Higgs et Miles Bletchley qui font tous les trois partis de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard dont Flint est le capitaine.

S'en suit alors une discution sur le Quidditch et l'équipe de Serpentard qui gagne la Coupe depuis 7 ans maintenant. Marcus a bien l'intention de la gagner encore pendant les deux années qu'il lui reste.

« Et vous, vous jouez ? » nous demande Higgs.

« Mon père nous a appris lorsque nous étions plus jeunes. » lui répond Draco.

« Et vous jouez quel poste ? »

« Ma cousine joue au poste d'attrapeur. Et moi je suis poursuiveur. »

« Vraiment ? » s'étonne Flint. « Terence est l'attrapeur de notre équipe mais l'année prochaine il ne sera plus là. Tu pourras passer les sélections Hirkani ! » me dit-il. « Et toi aussi Draco, notre troisième, Montague, est tellement nul que tu pourras peut-être le remplacer. Bien sûr il vous faudra passer les sélections pour voir ce que vous valez. »

« Je suis poursuiveur, tout comme Marcus. » nous apprend Adrian Pucey. « Miles est le gardien et préfét-en-chef de la maison. Les deux garçons que vous voyez là-bas sont batteurs, Derrick et Bole » nous dit-il en nous désignant deux garçons petits et trappus.

Draco et nos quatre nouveaux camarades continuent de parler de choses et d'autres pendant que je balade mon regard sur la salle.

A la table juste en face de la mienne je vois la belette assis à côté de fantôme de sa maison. Il n'a pas l'aire très rassuré, tant mieux. Note pour moi même, Weasley a peur des fantômes. Je devrai acheter un carnet pour écrire tout ce que je sais sur mes ennemis, et noter aussi toutes les idées de crasses à leur faire. J'en parlerai avec Dray et Nessie demain avant le petit déjeuner.

Je pose ensuite mon regard se pose sur Renesmée à la table la plus éloignée de moi. Elle n'a pas l'aire dans son assiette. J'établis le contact télépathique entre elle, Draco et moi et commence ma discution.

oOo

**POV Draco**

_« Fais pas la gueule Nessie ! »_

La voix de ma cousine résonne dans ma tête. Merlin merci j'ai l'habitude ça m'évite de sursauter comme au début, j'aurai l'aire malin tiens. Je lance un regard vers Renesmée avant de retourner à mon assiette. Évitons d'attirer les soupçons dès le premier soir. C'est tout de même vrai que Nessie n'a pas l'aire bien.

_« Je fais pas la gueule. » _Nessie.

_« Bah alors souris ! » _Moi.

_« Ça te va ça ? » _Nessie.

Effectivement elle sourit, mais d'un sourire mi forcé mi provocateur. C'est déjà ça.

_« Parfait. T'es encore plus laide que d'habitude. » _Moi.

_« Hi-la-rant. » _Nessie.

_« Bon stop les gars. Profites de ta soirée Nessie. C'est pas parce que tu es à Serdaigle que l'on va moins se parler ! » _Ania.

_« Vous êtes sûrs ? » _Nessie.

_« Certains. Enfin ça va être un peu compliqué parce que … OH PUTAIN DE LA MOUSSE AU CHOCOLAT ! » _

Les desserts viennent d'arriver. Et même si ma cousine est une véritable furie à l'intérieur, elle ricane même comme une sorcière, elle sait se tenir en public. Merci Merlin.

_« Ce que ma folle de cousine voulait te dire c'est que ça risque d'être compliqué car nous sommes à Serpentard. La Maison la plus détestée de toute l'école. »_

_« Exact. Putain c'est trop bon ! » _Ania la chocovore.

_« Je me fous de ce que pense les autres. Je serais toujours avec vous. » _Nessie.

* * *

_**BlackVolturi**_


	9. Garder un secret

**Auteur :** BlackVolturi

**Disclaimer :** Hors OC, les personnages ne sont pas de moi et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. Tout le mérite revient à JK Rowling et Stephenie Meyer.

**Publication :** Un chapitre par jour. Un par semaine minimum.

* * *

**Princesse des Ténèbres**

CHAPITRE 8

**Garder un secret**

_Lundi 9 septembre 1991. Poudlard._

**POV Severus**

Mon deuxième cours de l'année avec les premières années de Serpentards et Gryffondors vient de se terminer. Dans quelques minutes celui des Serdaigles et Poufsouffles va débuter. J'ai horreur d'enseigner à ces petits cornichons complétement stupides. Ma seule source de bonheur est de pouvoir enlever des points à ces abrutis de Gryffondors, je les déteste encore plus que les autres. Tous autant qu'ils sont.

J'ai eu le béguin pour Lily Potter pendant de longues années, mais elle a préféré Potter à moi et m'a brisé le cœur. Athena lui a brisé la jambe. Elle ne l'a jamais avouer, encore moins aux professeurs, mais je connais ma meilleure amie tout de même. Nous étions en cinquième année. Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu passer aussi rapidement de l'amour à la haine. Aujourd'hui je croise Lily tous les jours à Poudlard, Madame Potter est professeur d'Étude des Moldus depuis le début de l'année. Il manquait plus que ça. Déjà que je dois supporter son abruti de fils tous les lundis matins pendant deux heures ! Merlin merci j'ai mes Serpentards en même temps.

Comme je l'attendais Draco, Hirkani et Renesmée sont mes meilleurs élèves. Hirkani est même meilleure que moi au même âge, croyez-moi ça me coûte de l'admettre. Mais elle a du talent. D'après mes collègues ils sont tous trois premiers dans toutes les matières. Bien sûr il n'y a pas eu de devoirs pour le moment mais ils participent et répondent à toutes les questions. Enfin, Hirkani et Draco le font pour faire enrager Granger lorsqu'ils sont en cours avec les Gryffondors, c'est-à-dire pour les cours de Potions et Défense. Pas besoin de répondre aux questions en cours de Vol.

Quoi qu'il en soit le trio avait réussi à s''intégrer parfaitement à Poudlard. Ils passaient le plus de temps possible ensemble, arrivait tôt pour le petit déjeuner, s'éclipsaient une fois ce dernier englouti, pareil pour le déjeuner et le dîner. Il n'est pas inhabituel de les voir comploter tous les trois dans les couloirs déserts de l'école ou dans le parc du château. Autre leur amitié toujours aussi forte voire même encore plus, le trio a créer des liens avec les membres de leur maison ou des autres maisons.

Renesmée s'est rapprochée de Padma Patil et Terry Boot, et je peux parfois l'apercevoir avec Lisa Turpin. Même si Renesmée a été envoyée chez les Serdaigles, elle ne passe pas des heures confinée dans la Bibliothèque comme ses camarades de maison. Normal, avec ses facultés vampiriques elle n'a aucun mal à retenir ses cours, et je sais que Renesmée et Hirkani aident Draco pour les choses qu'il a du mal à retenir ou qu'il ne comprend pas. Autant dire peu de choses, ce garçon a une mémoire aussi impressionnante que celles des filles.

Draco et Hirkani eux s'entendent très bien avec Marcus Flint, Terence Higgs et Adrian Pucey, tous les trois d'années supérieures. Malgrè leurs différences d'âge ils forment les cinq un groupe soudé. Draco est également assez proche de Blaise Zabini et on peut quelques fois l'apercevoir avec Theodore Nott. Hirkani quand à elle passe beaucoup de temps avec Pansy Parkinson et Daphnée Greengrass.

Autant dire que ces enfants savent choisir leurs amis, aucun futur Mangemort à ma connaissance. Je pense que Hirkani les sondent en permanence et écoute leurs pensées, au moins les premiers temps. Je ne peux pas la blâmer, il faut savoir rester sur ses gardes. Et en bonne Serpentard qu'elle est, elle se méfie de tous le monde et accorde sa confiance à ceux qui le méritent. C'est surement pour cela qu'elle a laissé Miles Bletchley sur la touche, ce garçon ne m'inspire pas confiance.

Mon deuxième cours de la journée et les élèves s'installent. Renesmée m'adresse un petit sourire et un signe de tête et je débute mon cours. Les Serdaigles et Poufsouffles sont plutôt calmes et assez studieux. Et même si je ne l'avouerais jamais c'est plaisant de leur faire cours. De toute façon tout est mieux que de faire cours à ces stupides Gryffondors.

Potter et Weasley sont de vrais catastrophes, même Londubat est meilleur qu'eux ! Londubat qui est mis de côté au sein de propre maison. Stupides Gryffondors. Et cela ne s'est pas arrangé lorsqu'il est arrivé un soir dans la Grande Salle en discutant avec Hirkani. Stupides Gryffondors. Et après ça c'est Serpentard la maison la plus détestée de l'école. Stupides préjugés.

Même si le début d'année a bien commencé, je me demande quand la première altercation Gryffondors / Serpentards va avoir lieu et surtout qui va ouvrir les hostilités. Pour sûr que ce sera les premières années.

Un autre question m'inquiète. Combien de temps Hirkani et Renesmée vont réussir à garder leur secret ? Minerva est sur la voie, mais cela est normale elle connait l'Histoire vampirique sur le bout des doigts. Ce n'est pas cela qui m'inquiète. Quirrell tremble encore plus que d'habitude quand il est dans la même pièce qu'elles et certains élèves, des Serdaigles, l'ont remarqué. Les Serdaigles qui sont trop intelligents pour leur propre bien et qui risquent bien de découvrir la vérité sous peu.

oOo

_Jeudi 12 septembre 1991. Poudlard._

**POV Marcus**

Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je viens d'entendre ! J'étais dans les cachots, vers la classe de potions, lorsque j'ai surpris une conversation entre McGo la vieille chouette et mon directeur de maison ! Merlin.

Mi humaines, mi vampires. Toutes les deux. Merlin. Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Je n'aurai jamais pu penser une chose pareille si je n'avais pas entendu les deux profs en parler ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire, mais cela ne me semble pas impossible. Elles sont plus belles que toutes les filles de Poudlard réunies, surtout Hirkani, et se déplacent avec tellement de grâce et de souplesse qu'elles donnent l'impression de voler. Merlin. Des vampires. A Poudlard. Il faut que j'en ai le cœur net.

Je retourne dans la Grande Salle ou Terence et Adrian sont encore en train de déjeuner. Je les rejoint et m'installe à leurs côtés.

« Vous avec cours cette aprèm ? » je leur demande.

« Non Quirrell est absent, après son cours avec les premières années Serpentards et Serdaigles il a filé à l'infirmerie. » me répond Adrian.

« Quand à moi j'ai pas cours le jeudi après-midi. Pourquoi ? » demande Terence.

« Où sont Draco et Hirkani ? » je demande à mon tour.

« Ils ont cours de Vol avec les premières années. Il va bientôt commencer si tu veux les voir avant. » me dit Terence.

« Non, venez avec moi il faut que je vous explique quelque chose. »

Et sans attendre je me lève et part en direction du parc, Higgs et Pucey sur mes talons. Je m'assoie dans l'herbe, pas loin du cours de Vol, et attend que Terence et Adrian en fasse de même.

« Tu veux les observer pour voir ce qu'ils valent sur un balai ? Tu commences déjà les sélections pour l'année prochaine ? » plaisante Terence.

« J'ai pas envie de plaisanter les gars. Je viens d'apprendre quelque chose de.. je sais même pas en fait. »

Et je leur raconte tout, tout ce que j'ai entendu de la conversation de la McGo et Rogue. C'est-à-dire pas grand chose si ce n'est que Hirkani et sa copine de Serdaigle sont nées d'un père vampire et d'une mère humaine. Dire que Terence et Adrian sont choqués serait un euphémisme, oui je connais ce mot je suis pas juste bon à jouer au Quidditch.

Terence fait remarquer, et à juste titre, que si Hirkani ne nous en a pas parlé c'est pour protéger son secret. La société sorcière a en horreur toutes les créatures magiques et les vampires en font partis, alors imaginez un hybride mi humain mi vampire..

Je pense tout de même, et les autres sont d'accord avec moi, que nous devrions dire à Hirkani et sa copine que nous savons qui elles sont et que McGo et Rogue le savant également. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous garderons leur secret. Peut-être qu'ils se confieront plus facilement par la suite, j'en doute fort cependant.

Nous continuons de parler et fixons nos regards sur le cours de Vol. C'est vrai que Draco et Hirkani se débrouillent, plus que bien même. Je suis certain qu'ils auront leurs places l'an prochain dans l'équipe. C'est domage que les premières années ne puissent pas faire partie d'une équipe, on rafflerait la Coupe pour la huitième année consécutive avec eux ! Nous n'avons jamais été aussi forts, mais avec eux nous serions excellent ! Même Terrence admet qu'Hirkani ferait une meilleure attrapeuse que lui, et il a du talent ! Vivement l'an prochain, je veux écraser Dubois pour ma dernière année.

oOo

**POV Draco**

Deuxième cours de Vol. Londubat s'est cassé le poignet et Bibine a du l'emmener à l'infirmerie, nous laissons seuls. J'aimerai savoir ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête pour laisser les Serpentards et les Gryffondors entre eux, sans surveillance. Goyle a trouvé amusant de balancer le Rappeltout de Londubat et Potty-le-chevalier-servant s'est empressé d'aller le récupérer. Résultat, la McGo est venu le chercher. Mais je suis certain qu'il ne se fera pas virer, ils ne vont pas virer le fils d'une prof et encore moins Potter.

« Ils savent. »

Ania et Nessie ont prononcé cette phrase en même temps, d'une voix inquiète.

« Qui ? Quoi ? »

« Flint, Higgs et Pucey. Ils savent pour Nessie et moi » me réponds ma cousine dans un murmure.

Putain de merde ! On a tenu deux semaines, deux petites semaines ! On est dans la merde. Oncle Caius va tous nous vider de notre sang et faire un bûcher avec nos corps ! On est foutu ! Il faut qu'on prenne les devants, qu'on les embobine. Ils ont beau être sympas ils nous mettent en danger, les filles surtout, et je ne peux pas laisser faire ça ! Je vais aller les voir, leur demander ce qu'ils savent et inventer l'histoire la plus tordue de l'univers. Ou alors je les prends en traitre et leur jette un sortilège d'oubliettes. Simple, rapide, efficace. Mon père me l'a appris cet été et je me débrouille assez bien. Et tant pis si je leur efface la moitié de leurs mémoires, la situation est trop grave !

« On va leur dire la vérité. » me dit Ania qui a suivi le fil de mes pensées.

« QUOI ? » m'écries-je.

Super, tout le monde se retourne vers nous. J'entraîne les filles un peu à l'écart.

« T'as perdu la tête ? » je chuchote quand même, ils ont tous l'oreille tendue vers nous.

« Arrêtes de nous écouter Granger, toi et ta curiosité maladive dégagez de là ! » s'écrie Ania. Je n'avais même pas vu qu'elle s'était rapprochée la touffue. Ania reprend en chuchotant. « Ils garderont le secret. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que je les ai sondé et que l'on peut leur faire confiance. Mieux vaut jouer franc jeu. Et puis les avoir de notre côté ça pourrait être bénéfique si d'autres personnes viennent à être au courant, ils pourraient les amener sur des fausses pistes. »

Bon résonnement, typiquement Serpentard.

« Je suis d'accord. » dit simplement Nessie.

J'accepte aussi et Ania nous entraîne en direction de Flint, Higgs et Pucey un peu plus loin au pied d'un arbre.

« Nous savons que vous savez. » dit-elle d'un ton neutre. « Dis nous ce que tu as entendu Flint et après on répondra à vos questions. Mieux vaut que vous sachiez la vérité plutôt que vous inventiez des trucs improbables. »

Flint nous raconte en détails la conversation qu'il a intercepté entre la McGo et Severus. Hirkani et Renesmée, aidées de moi quelque fois, leurs racontent alors leurs histoire, présentent leurs familles et parlent de leurs dons sans rentrer dans les détails. Elles expliquent ce qu'apportent leurs facultés vampiriques et le régime alimentaire qu'elles suivent. Une bonne heure, une heure trente même est passée avant qu'elles ne finissent.

« Voilà, en gros c'est ça. On va pas rentrer dans les détails aujourd'hui parce que ce serait trop long. » déclare ma cousine pour finir. Ils sont captivés, complètement captivés. « Vous comprenez bien évidemment que vous ne pouvez pas en parler. Nous vous faisons confiance sur ce point. »

« Bien entendu. Nous ne dirons rien. » assure Marcus, les deux autres approuvent d'un signe de tête. « Mais j'ai quand même une question, comment vous faites pour le sang ? »

Il vient d'apprendre que deux demi vampires vivent avec lui dans le château, une partage même sa Salle Commune, et lui tout ce qu'il demande c'est comment elles font pour le sang ? Ce type est cinglé.

« Nous avons des poches de sang dans nos valises. Animal pour moi, humain pour Ania. » lui répond Nessie comme si c'était une évidence.

Et sur ces mots, tous les six faisons un pacte. Un pact symbolique bien sûr mais qui assure que Terence, Marcus et Adrian garderont le secret sur les filles en échange de quoi nous réponderont à toutes leurs questions. Et je sais, tout comme Ania, qu'ils respecteront le pact. Les Serpentards n'ont qu'une seule parole.

* * *

_**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.**_

_**BlackVolturi**_


	10. Péripéties

**Auteur :** BlackVolturi

**Disclaimer :** Hors OC, les personnages ne sont pas de moi et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. Tout le mérite revient à JK Rowling et Stephenie Meyer.

**Publication :** Un chapitre par jour. Un par semaine minimum.

* * *

**Princesse des Ténèbres**

CHAPITRE 9

**Péripéties**

_Vendredi 13 septembre 1991. Poudlard._

**POV Renesmée**

Même si Higgs, Flint et Pucey sont désormais au courant de notre nature à Ania et moi je ne me sens pas en danger. Hirkani et Draco leur font confiance, par conséquent moi aussi. Ce sont des garçons gentils, enfin aussi gentils que peuvent l'être des Serpentards, et je sais qu'ils nous aideront du mieux qu'ils peuvent à garder le secret. Les avoir de notre côté est un bonne chose pour dissuader les curieux, surtout Flint qui a des aires de Troll et terrorise même les plus téméraires. Ce n'est pas méchant, Marcus est une bonne personne mais c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas franchement séduisant. Enfin le seul problème ce sont ses dents, il a un beau visage et un physique plus qu'avantageux grâce au Quidditch. Prochaine mission ? Arranger les dents de Marcus Flint pour qu'il devienne le tombeur de ces dames ! Il faut que j'en parle avec Ania, je suis sûre qu'elle sera d'accord.

Il nous reste tout de même en problème à régler. Comment annoncer cela à Caius et.. enfin c'est surtout Caius le problème. Quand il va savoir que Higgs, Flint et Pucey sont au courant de notre secret il va les vider de leur sang, faire un bûcher avec leurs corps et danser autour en chantant des chants tribals. Cela pourrait être marrant à voir si la situation n'était pas aussi grave. Parce que c'est certain qu'après en avoir fini avec les trois Serpentards Caius fera la même chose de nous. Sans aucune pitié.

Attendez ! Ce n'est pas de notre faute en réalité ! C'est celle du professeur McGonagall et de Severus. C'est eux qui vont finir sur le bûcher pendant que nous danserons autour ! Merlin merci, nous sommes sauvés. Ania a prévu de lui écrire ce soir pour le mettre au courant de la situation, je suis sûre qu'elle réussira à l'attendrir. Elle mène qui elle veut par le bout de la baguette et n'hésite pas à manipuler les sentiments des gens pour arriver à ses fins. Elle est vraiment très douée et c'est toujours très divertissant de la voir en action. Hirkanie est une vraie Serpentard, personne ne peut en douter.

En parlant de Serpentard, quand Ania a révélé à Higgs, Flint et Pucey qu'elle était la petite-fille de Salazar Serpentard lui même ils sont restés la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Hilarant. Dray, Ania et moi nous sommes bidonnés comme des malades pendant tout autant de temps. Je crois qu'ils sont toujours sous le choc de la nouvelle, ils avaient l'air étranges ce matin au petit déjeuner.

Il est plus midi, j'attends Dray et Ania devant la Grande Salle les bras chargés de nourriture. Nous avons prévu de manger tous les trois dans le parc pour profiter un peu du soleil. Grâce à un sort de Glamour Ania et moi pouvons masqué les légers scintillements de notre peau. Même si cela n'est pas nécessaire car nous brillons trop peau pour que les humains ne le remarquent, il vaut mieux rester prudentes.

J'aimerai beaucoup que Dray et Ania se dépêchent car les gens commencent à me regarder étrangement. Déjà le fait que je passe du temps avec des Serpentards ne plait pas, beaucoup me lancent des regards mauvais ou des réflexions toutes plus désagréables les unes que les autres. Je commence à avoir l'habitude. Cela me permet de savoir qui sont mes amis. Je m'entends d'ailleurs très bien avec Terry et Padma, mes camarades de maison. Ils font partie des seuls élèves à ne pas avoir de préjugés sur la maison Serpentard, ils nous arrivent même de passer du temps tous ensemble avec Draco et Hirkani. Je crois que Draco a un petit faible pour Padma, sentiment partagé si vous voulez mon avis. Nous verrons ce que le temps donnera.

Oh j'entends Draco et Hirkani qui arrivent des cachots, ils étaient allés voir Severus pour lui expliquer la situation. Je leur fais un petit signe de la main et ils me rejoignent. Ils déchargent un peu mes bras et nous filons en direction du parc. Nous nous installons près du lac et mangeons en parlant de choses et d'autres.

« Alors qu'a dit Severus ? » je leur demande.

« Il était très remonté contre la McGo ! Une chance que ce soit Higgs, Flint et Marcus qui les ont entendu et pas des autres. Il va aller leur parler avant la fin du weekend je crois. » me réponds Draco.

« J'écrirai à mon père ce soir et lui enverrai Nyx demain matin. » nous dit Ania la bouche plein de mousse au chocolat. Puis elle rajoute : « Nessie, tu as pris de la tarte au citron meringuée ? »

Elle est très déçue quand je lui dis que non car il n'y en avait pas. Après le chocolat sous toutes ses formes, la tarte au citron meringuée est la chose qu'Ania préfère.

« Granger est à nos trousses. Elle était dans la Bibliothèque ce matin et m'observait. Quand elle a vu que je l'avais remarqué elle est venue s'asseoir à ma table et a commencé à me poser des questions sur toi et moi Ania. » j'apprends à mes deux amis.

« Cette fille est aussi stupide qu'elle est intelligente. Elle comprendra mais va mettre du temps. Je pense qu'elle va refuser d'admettre la vérité les premiers temps mais après elle risque de devenir une réelle menace pour nous, elle est amie avec Potty et Weasmoche. Il faut régler le problème Granger et vite. » dit Hirkani.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? » lui demande Draco.

« Nous avons deux options. Nous pouvons faire amis-amis avec elle dans l'espoir qu'elle nous soit loyale et qu'elle ne divulgue pas notre secret lorsqu'elle l'aura découvert. Mais je dois avouer que cette option ne m'enchante pas, elle est trop Gryffondor et elle repose trop sur la chance. Trop incertaine. »

« Je suis d'accord avec ça ? Qu'elle est la deuxième option ? » je demande.

« Nous pouvons demander à Terence ou Marcus de lui jeter un sortilège d'oubliettes. Le plus tôt sera le mieux si vous voulez mon avis. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque qu'elle fasse part de ses interrogations à Potter et la belette. »

« Qui te dis que ce n'est déjà pas fait ? » demande Draco. Et je me pose la même question.

« Granger est une fille orgueilleuse et sûre d'elle. Elle agit en solo et seulement quand elle est certaine d'avoir raison fait part de ses conclusions aux autres. Comme ça personne ne peut contrer son raisonnement et elle se fait passer pour une fille intelligente. Elle ne fera jamais part de ses doutes nous concernant aux deux idiots, elle a trop peur qu'ils la devancent. »

Je dois dire que son raisonnement se tient et je suis sûre que Draco est de mon avis.

« Ok pour la deuxième option. Tu penses que Higgs accepterait de le faire ce weekend ? » je demande.

« Samedi il y a les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch, même si l'équipe ne changera pas. Donc je ne sais pas je lui demanderai ce soir au diner. De toute façon il suffit qu'il la croise seule dans un couloir et en trente secondes l'affaire est réglée. Terence est doué en sortilèges. » m'apprends Ania.

Tant mieux. Je dois dire que même si les méthodes des Serpentards laissent à désirer elles sont efficaces. Neville nous rejoint et s'installe avec nous. Le seul Gryffondor qui ose adresser la parole à des Serpentards, et à Hirkani. Beaucoup d'élèves l'évitent à cause de sa ressemblance avec Bellatrix Lestrange, ils tirent des conclusions sans même chercher à comprendre. La plupart des sorciers sont très portés sur les préjugés et c'est ce que je déteste chez eux. Mais Neville n'est pas comme ça. Il parle et rigole avec Ania et Draco comme si il les connaissait depuis toujours, c'est assez déconcertant. Et quand Ania lui a dit qu'elle était la nièce Bellatrix Neville a simplement répondu que ça n'avait pas d'importance pour lui, que Draco et elle n'étaient pas comme leur tante. Il a même ajouté que le fait qu'ils soient à Serpentard ne le dérangeait pas et qu'il n'accordait pas d'importance aux préjugés. A partir de ce jour Neville a intégrer définitivement la bande.

« Comment va ton poignet Nev ? » je lui demande.

« Super ! Madame Pomfresh m'a arrangé ça d'un coup de baguette ! »

Le pauvre Neville a fait une très mauvaise chute de son balais en cours de Vol hier. J'ai eu peur qu'il se brise le cou, je vous assure.

« Londubat. » il n'y a que Draco qui ne l'appelle pas Neville. « Dis moi que Potter s'est fait virer ! »

« Tu sais que je ne parle à personne dans ma maison Malfoy... » lui réponds Neville d'une voix un peu triste.

C'est vrai que Neville est mis à l'écart par ses camarades de maison à cause de sa maladresse et de ses difficultés en cours. Et pour tout avouer cela ne s'est pas arrangé lorsqu'il a commencé à rester avec nous de plus en plus fréquemment.

« … Mais j'ai entendu Dubois dire que McGonagall était venu le trouver avec Potter et qu'il était désormais attrapeur de Gryffondor ! »

« PARDON ?! »

oOo

**POV Marcus**

Je finis tranquillement de déjeuner dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Terence. Nous parlons Quidditch et des sélections que nous sommes obligés d'organiser ce weekend. Franchement cela ne sert à rien, tout le monde sait que l'équipe ne bougera pas. L'année prochaine en revanche nous accueillerons deux nouveaux joueurs et nous serons encore meilleurs qu'e depuis sept ans ! Quel dommage que les premières années ne puissent pas faire partie d'une équipe !

Nous sortons de la Grande Salle et tombons nez à nez avec Dubois. Je déteste ce type.

« Alors Dubois, prêt à perdre la Coupe une année de plus ? » le provoque Terence.

« Higgs. Flint. Vous serez surement ravis d'apprendre que nous avons un nouvel attrapeur. »

Nouvel attrapeur ou non, ils n'auront pas la Coupe. Nous gagnons depuis sept ans et le seul danger vient de Serdaigle. Nous étions au coude à coude l'an passé et Serpentard n'a gagné que de quelques points. Mais Serpentard a gagné quand même, pas les Bouffondors.

« Et on peut savoir de qui il s'agit ? » demande Terence, pas plus inquiet que moi.

« Harry Potter. »

Terence et moi nous retenons de rire ! Potter est loin d'être une menace, nous l'avons vu voler et cela n'avait rien d'extraordinaire.

« Un première année, vraiment ? Vous êtes tombés bien bas. » je dis avec mépris.

« Nous verrons ça lors de notre premier match, Flint ! »

Ouh, Dubois qui s'énerve quel magnifique spectacle. Terence et moi continuons notre chemin et allons en direction du parc où nous tombons sur une Hirkani et un Draco plus énervés que jamais.

« Vous êtes au courant de la Graaaaaaaaaaaaande Nouvelle ? » demande Ania. « Potter attrapeur chez Gryffondor ! Non mais j'y crois pas, c'est un première année ! Non mais vous l'avez vu se pavaner dans la château ?! Petit con. Faites le redescendre sur terre pour son premier match, littéralement. Je veux dire, il pourrait avoir un accident de balais. Oh un accident de balais mais quelle excellente idée, il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque ! »

Et elle s'en va, suivie d'un Draco toujours aussi énervé. Renesmée et Londubat restent près de nous. Ils doivent aller en Botanique mais Londubat a oublié ses gants dans son dortoir, doué. Nous attendons avec Renesmée qu'il revienne.

« En fait je voulais te demander quelque chose Terence. » lui dit-elle. « Tu vois qui est Granger ? Une première année de Gryffondor. »

« Ouais la touffue aux dents de lapin. »

« Oui. Elle cherche après Ania et moi, et je pense qu'elle ne va pas tarder à se rapprocher de la vérité.. » Bah merde alors. « Ania voulait te le demander ce soir au dîner mais vu que j'ai l'occasion je le fais à sa place. On voulait savoir si tu accepterais de lancer un sortilège d'oubliettes à Granger pour qu'elle oublie toutes les interrogations et toutes les infos qu'elle a sur nous. »

Une idée de Serpentard, Hirkani à tous les coups. Terence accepte et promet que ce sera fait avant la fin de la journée. Londubat revient tout essoufflé, nous salue rapidement avant de filer en cours avec Renesmée. Quelques minutes plus tard Granger passe, Terence sort discrètement sa baguette et met le plan à exécution. Simple, rapide, efficace. Granger ne se souviendra de rien. Maintenant c'est à nous de faire attention.

oOo

**POV Hirkani**

Je file en direction de la bibliothèque, nous avons deux heures de libres avec Draco. Il faut que je trouve un livre de sorts, et vite. Nous sommes dans les escaliers lorsqu'ils se mettent à bouger. Génial, il ne manquait plus que ça !

« Viens, allons par là avant que l'escalier ne fassent encore des siennes. »

J'entraîne Draco à ma suite. Je pousse une porte et nous nous retrouvons dans un couloir complètement désert. Étrange.

« Ania, tu n'as pas l'impression que nous ne devrions pas être là ? » me demande Draco à voix basse.

« C'est parce que nous ne devrions pas être là. C'est le couloir interdit du troisième étage. On visite ? »

« En bon Serpentard je devrais prendre mes jambes à mon cou, mais je ne supporte pas les interdits. Je te suis. » me dit-il malicieusement.

Jamais le dernier pour faire des choses interdites. Interdites et stupides la plupart du temps. Au fur et à mesure que nous avançons dans le couloir des torches fixées aux murs s'allument sur notre passage. Soudain je m'arrête net, la chatte de Rusard est derrière nous, je la sens. Draco l'a vu. Nous nous mettons à courir comme si notre vie en dépendait et arrivons au bout du couloir, devant une porte. Condamnée. Je lance un « Alohomora ! » discrètement et nous entrons, fermant la porte derrière nous.

Mauvaise idée. Devant nous se tient un énorme chient à trois tête fou de rage. Un cerbère, ils ont mis un cerbère dans une école ! Ils sont tous fous ma parole ! Attendez, il est sur une trappe. Il y a quoi en dessous de cette trappe ? Pas le moment Ania, t'as un cerbère qui veut te bouffer juste devant toi. Draco est tétanisé, moi aussi d'ailleurs et quand j'ai peur je pense beaucoup. Et là la seule chose à laquelle je pense c'est me barrer d'ici et en vitesse. Alors Draco et moi faisons ce que tout bon Serpentard ferait face à une situation comme celle-ci. Nous fuyons.

oOo

_Jeudi 31 octobre 1991. Poudlard._

**POV Draco**

Halloween. J'adore Halloween. Quand nous étions plus petits Ania et moi allions faire la collecte des bonbons. Maman et tante Athena nous faisaient toujours des beaux costumes. Avant de rentrer à Poudlard Dora nous accompagnait. En parlant de Dora, nous avons passé une après-midi avec elle le weekend dernier. Nous n'avions pas vraiment eu l'occasion de nous voir depuis le début de l'année, ma cousine est dans sa dernière année alors elle a beaucoup de travail. Mais nous avons rattrapé le temps perdu. Bien évidemment nous ne lui avons pas parlé du cerbère.

Quand nous avons raconté notre petite aventure à Renesmée la première chose qu'elle a faite c'est partir à la bibliothèque pour chercher comment passer ce fichu clébard. Car nous nous sommes fixés un but avec Ania, passer la trappe avant la fin de l'année. Et comme Nessie est incapable de nous arrêter, elle a décidé de nous aider au maximum. Histoire que l'on revienne entiers auprès de nos parents. Oncle Sev dit que pour des Serpentards, Ania et moi avons parfois un comportement de Gryffondor. Il nous insulte !

Il nous reste tout de même un mystère à élucider avant de passer devant le chien à trois têtes. Que cache Quirrell sous son turban ? Ania a parfois l'impression de l'entendre parler, mais Nessie et moi n'entendons jamais rien. Nessie en a conclu que la chose que Ania entendait devait s'exprimer en Fourchelangue. Ania parle forcément Fourchelangue, Salazar parlait Fourchelangue. Quoi qu'il en soit nous en aurons le cœur net pendant les vacances de Noël, Ania compte demander des explications à son père. Bien évidemment sans qu'il découvre ce que nous préparons. Ni lui ni Edward. Nessie et moi nous entraînons donc à masquer nos pensées. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire si vous voulez mon avis.

Il est plus de 20 heures et nous sommes tous réunis dans la Grande Salle pour le banquet d'Halloween. Ania et moi n'avons pas revu Nessie depuis le petit déjeuner, Londubat depuis le cours de Sortilèges. Nous avons pensé qu'elle était à la bibliothèque comme souvent, mais je commence réellement à devenir inquiet. Nessie n'est pas là ce soir et a même séché les cours de l'après-midi. Ania aussi est inquiète.

« Hirkani. » appelle Pansy Parkinson quelques places plus loin en face de moi. « Tracey vient de me dire que ta copine Renesmée avait passé toute la journée dans les toilettes des filles du premier étage. »

« Oh. Et tu sais pourquoi ? » lui demande Ania. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ?

« Patil de Gryffondor en parlait avec Brown. Apparemment Renesmée se serait violemment disputée avec Weasley après le cours de Sortilèges. Et depuis personne ne l'a vu. » s'est Davis qui a répondu.

Londubat ne nous a rien dit, il ne devait pas être au courant sinon il n'aurait jamais laissé Nessie toute seule après ça. Dès que je sors de cette salle j'irai casser la gueule à Weasley, et à la moldue si il faut. Felix et Santiago nous on appris quelques trucs quand nous étions petits. Je me tourne pour demander à ma cousine ce qu'elle compte faire lorsque que Quirrell entre en courant et hurlant.

« UN TROLL ! UN TROLL DANS LES CACHOTS ! » puis il s'évanouit.

AAAAAAAH ! UN TROLL ! Non mais c'est quoi cette école de malade ? D'abord un cerbère, maintenant un troll ! Ils sont tous fous ma parole ! J'hurle comme un fou, au diable la préstance des Malfoy. Il y a un troll dans le château, dans les cachots ! Putain les cachots, c'est là-bas qu'on va ! Dumbledore hurle pour demander le silence et demande aux préfets de nous ramener dans nos dortoirs. Non mais il est tarré ? Il y a un troll dans LES CACHOTS, là où se trouvent les dortoirs des Serpentards ! Vieu fou ! Nous sortons le plus calmement possible de la Grande Salle lorsque Ania m'attrape par la manche et m'entraîne à l'écart.

« Quoi ? » je lui demande, pas rassuré du tout.

« Nessie.. Elle est pas au courant. »

Par le calçon léopard de Serpentard ! Renesmée ! Il faut aller la chercher ! Tant pis pour le troll. De toute façon il est dans les cachots, laissons les autres se faire dévorer à notre place. Ni une ni deux Ania et moi filons en direction des toilettes des filles du premier étage. Merlin, mais nous avons vraiment la poisse. Le troll est juste là, en face de nous et il rentre dans les toilettes des filles. Renesmée !

Ania s'engouffre dans les toilettes, moi à sa suite, et essaye d'attirer l'attention du troll pour que Nessie puisse s'échapper. Nessie va se cacher sous les lavabos mais le troll la voit et essaye de l'écraser avec sa massue ! Ania lance un sortilège de lévitation sur l'arme du troll, qui ne s'est rendu compte de rien et continue de frapper dans le vide, et elle m'ordonne d'aller chercher Renesmée. Chose que je fais immédiatement, hors de question de la laisser là-bas une seconde de plus ! Dès que nous revenons à ses côtés, Ania relâche la massue sur la tête du troll qui s'effondre dans un bruit assourdissant.

« Il est.. mort ? » demande Nessie.

« Non seulement assomé. Putain des Gryffondors ! Nous avons un comportement de Gryffondors stupides et incapables de réfléchir ! Severus va nous.. »

Je m'arrête lorsque j'entends des bruits de pas résonner contre les murs. Severus, McGo et Quirrell entrent dans les toilettes. Je crois que la vieille chouette est choquée.

« Mais.. Expliquez vous tous les trois ! » demande-t-elle.

« Draco et moi étions en train de retourner dans les cachots avec nos camarades de maison quand nous nous sommes souvenus que Renesmée, qui était aux toilettes, n'était pas au courant qu'un troll était entré dans l'école. Alors nous sommes venus la prévenir mais quand nous sommes arrivés le troll était en train de rentrer dans les toilettes. Alors nous l'avons suivi et assommer avec sa massue pour par qu'il tue Renesmée. » explique ma cousine avec une voix posée, autant dire la vérité. De toute façon nous n'avons rien fait de mal.

« Et comment avez-vous réussi à l'assommer ? »

« Facile. J'ai fait léviter sa massue et l'ai lâché au dessus de sa tête. » lui réponds Ania comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

Pour finir McGo nous donnent 5 points chacun avant de s'en aller. Severus nous demande de le suivre et nous conduit à l'infirmerie où il nous ordonne de rester jusqu'à ce que nos parents arrivent. Il a l'air énervé.

« Nous sommes désolés Severus. Mais nous ne pouvions pas laisser Nessie toute seule. Sois pas faché. » Ania qui joue à la petite fille modèle c'est hilarant.

« Je ne suis pas faché contre vous. Même si vous avez eu une attitude digne d'un Gryffondor ! Petits inconscients ! »

Et sur ce, il s'en va. Nous laissant seuls avec une Madame Pomfresh plus chiante que jamais.

oOo

**POV Demetri**

Athena est venue me chercher il y a cinq minutes dans ma chambre disant que Severus voulait nous voir à Poudlard de toute urgence. C'est moi qui l'accompagne car Caius est en mission en Chine. Et puis cela me donne une occasion de sortir de mon antre. Depuis qu'elle est partie je déprime totalement. Je ne sors de ma chambre que pour faire mon tour de garde et me nourrir. Autant dire une fois par semaine maximum. Elle me manque tellement. Un vrai rayon de soleil dans ma vie, et maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là c'est comme si il pleuvait tous les jours. Quelle horreur.

Nous arrivons par cheminette dans le bureau du directeur. Narcissa et Lucius sont présents, ainsi qu'Isabella et Edward. Deux mois, ils auront tenu deux moins avant de se faire expulser ! Ces gamins vont finir par me tuer, je le jure.

« Severus, professeur Dumbledore, que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore fait comme bêtises ? » demande Narcissa, aussi inquiète qu'Athenodora et Isabella.

« Miss Volturi et Monsieur Malfoy se sont comportés de manière héroïque toute à l'heure. Ils sont en ce moment même à l'infirmerie en compagnie de leur amie Renesmée. » réponds le barbu avec un petit sourire.

Je vois comment il peut sourire ! Ania est un l'infirmerie bon sang !

« A l'infirmerie ?! » s'exclame Isabella. « Que s'est-il passé enfin ?! »

Severus nous explique alors l'histoire du troll et la façon dont Ania et Draco sont allés au secours de Renesmée. Je pourrais trouver ça courageux mais tout ce que je vois c'est que ces gamins sont complètement tarés ! Combattre un troll des montagnes ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur ai passé par la tête ?! Ce n'est pas Felix, c'est un troll ! Même si la ressemblance est frappante ils devraient être capable de faire la différence !

« Un troll. Ania est partie combattre un troll. » répète Athena, l'air de ne pas le croire. « Caius va la tuer. »

J'ai pensé la même chose, les vacances de Noël vont être explosives. Nous suivons Severus et Dumbledore dans les couloirs du château et j'en profite pour regarder la déco. C'est assez impressionnant, surtout les escaliers qui bougent. Aro en serait mort de jalousie. Non, évitons d'en parler à Aro il serait capable d'en faire installer à Volterra. Pas certain que ça plaise à tout le monde. Nous arrivons enfin à l'infirmerie. Je peux les entendre rire de l'autre côté de la porte c'est que ça va.

Nous entrons et Athena et moi nous dirigeons directement vers Hirkani. Elle fait un long calin à sa mère puis vient se caler dans mes bras. J'adore quand elle fait ça, elle a l'air d'une petite poupée fragile. En même temps vu ma taille, presque un mètre 90, et vu la sienne, à peine un mètre 30 et encore je suis généreux. Cette fille est vraiment minuscule. Nous nous asseyons sur un lit, Ania toujours dans mes bras.

« Qu'a dit papa ? Tu sais à propos de ma lettre sur Marcus et les autres. » demande ma Princesse.

Attendez. Marcus ? Elle appelle ce type par son prénom ? Nom mais je rêve ! Le seul homme qu'elle a le droit d'appeler par son prénom c'est moi ! Marcus, qui que tu sois quand je te croise je te vide de ton sang.

« Il a simplement dit que vous aviez su gérer la situation. Et que si ils étaient dignes de confiance il ne nous trahiraient pas. Il veut même les inviter à Volterra pendant l'été. » lui répond sa mère.

« Pardon ? »

Oui moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à le croire quand j'ai entendu ça !

« Oui, tu as bien entendu. » se moque Athena. « Tu sais personne ne vous en veux, de toute façon ce n'est pas de votre faute. Et puis quelqu'un finira par découvrir le secret un jour ou l'autre. »

Nous continuons à parler un moment puis rejoignons les autres. Ania, Draco et Renesmée nous expliquent alors tout ce qu'ils ont vécu à Poudlard depuis le début de l'année, les amis et les ennemis qu'ils se sont fait, les choses qu'ils ont appris. Mais je suis loin d'être con, et comme chaque personne présente dans la pièce je sais qu'ils passent des choses sous silence. Ania est toujours dans mes bras lorsque Severus, le directeur et l'infirmière reviennent nous dire qu'il est l'heure pour les trois élèves de retourner dans leurs dortoirs.

Je dis au revoir à l'infirmière, Draco et Renesmée et garde Ania dans mes bras pour un gros calin avant de la passer à sa mère. Une fois les embrassades finies, Severus raccompagne le trio dans ses dortoirs et nous suivons le directeur dans son bureau.

La revoir m'a fait tellement de bien. Un mois et demi et elle sera à moi pour deux semaines de vacances. J'ai hâte.

oOo

_Samedi 2 novembre 1991. Poudlard._

**POV Severus**

Hirkani a finalement trouvé un moyen de lancer un sort au balais de Potter. Je n'ai rien dit, personne ne sait que c'est elle. Je n'en était pas certain moi-même mais le petit sourire qu'elle avait en le regardant à la fin du match m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Il n'y a qu'elle pour faire quelque chose comme ça ! Mais je ne dirai rien, tous les coups sont permis en Quidditch. Puis je ne vais quand même pas sanctionner une élève de ma propre maison. Ça serait complétement immoral.

Potter a réussi à attraper le Vif d'Or après que Higgs se soit reçu un cognard de la part d'un des deux Weasley et soit tombé de son balais. Mais Serpentard a tout de même gagné, 270 à 260 ! La tête que tire Minerva vaut tout l'or du monde croyez-moi. Je pourrai même danser la polka mais j'ai une réputation à tenir alors j'évite. Je ne terroriserai plus aucun élève après ça et j'ai trop besoin de ce sentiment de peur qu'ils dégagent dès qu'ils me voient.

Bon excusez-moi mais il faut que j'aille féliciter mon équipe maintenant. Enfin, juste leur dire qu'il est normal pour des Serpentards de ne pas perdre face à Gryffondor. Ne soyons pas trop démonstratif, j'ai une réputation à tenir. Il me tarde d'être la fin de l'année pour voir une fois de plus la Coupe sur mon bureau et une Minerva McGonagall verte de rage.

Les Serpentards sont vraiment les meilleurs.

* * *

_**Bonnes, mauvaises, gentilles, insultantes, j'accepte tout type de reviews alors ne vous gêner pas et donnez moi votre avis.**_

_**BlackVolturi**_


	11. La Carte du Maraudeur

**Auteur :** BlackVolturi

**Disclaimer :** Hors OC, les personnages ne sont pas de moi et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. Tout le mérite revient à JK Rowling et Stephenie Meyer.

**Publication :** Un chapitre par jour. Un par semaine minimum.

* * *

**Princesse des Ténèbres**

CHAPITRE 10

**La Carte du Maraudeur**

_Lundi 25 novembre 1991. Poudlard._

**POV Hirkani**

Il est dix heures, le double cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal vient de commencer. Je me demande encore pourquoi je viens, le prof est nul et de toute manière je n'ai pas besoin de ce cours. Je suis mi immortelle et j'ai des super-pouvoirs, je suis une Force du Mal à moi toute seule. Je devrai peut-être le dire à Quirrell, si ça peut nous éviter son cours stupide. Même les Serdaigles avec qui nous partageons le cours s'ennuient à mourir, plus encore qu'en Histoire de la Magie j'en suis certaine.

Quirrell est le prof le plus nul que j'ai jamais vu ! Et en plus il est tellement bizarre avec cette voix qui sort de son turban. Il faut que je découvre ce que c'est. Enfin, j'en ai envie mais je crains ce que je pourrai y trouver. Dray, Nessie et moi avons notre petite idée à ce sujet et je dois avouer que l'on commence à flipper un peu. Renesmée pense que nous devrions prévenir Dumbledore, Dray et moi préférons agir en solo. Et puis si jamais nous devions prévenir quelqu'un ce serait Severus, et pas le vieu fou. Je n'ai aucune confiance en lui. Quoi qu'il en soit Quirell est un prof horrible et son turban me parle, génial.

Renesmée s'est endormie sur la table. Dray, Patil et Boot ne sont pas loin d'en faire de même. Génial, je vais pouvoir faire le point sur ce qu'il s'est passé ces trois dernières semaines.

Comme c'était à prévoir notre petite rencontre avec le troll a fait le tour de l'école. Des rumeurs plus folles les unes que les autres sont apparues et comme nous n'avons rien démenti il est difficile à l'heure actuelle de démêler le vrai du faux. Nous n'accordons que peu d'importance aux rumeurs, nous restons tout de même vigileants dans l'éventualité où quelqu'un découvre ce que nous sommes Nessie et moi. Rien de plus.

Ces trois semaines marquent aussi le rapprochement entre quelques premières années de Serpentard et Serdaigle. En effet, Dray, Nessie et moi étant le centre des moqueries et des railleries depuis l'attaque du troll certains de nos camarades se sont ralliés à notre cause. Ainsi plus les jours passaient plus Pansy, Daphné et moi sommes devenues proches, de même pour Draco, Theodore et Blaise. Au point qu'aujourd'hui tout le monde nous surnomme « Le Gang des Serpentards ». Rajoutez à cela Padma, Terry et Neville et vous aurez une assez bonne idée du groupe que nous formons. Il n'est pas non plus inhabituel de croiser Terence, Marcus et Adrian en compagnie du Gang des Serpentards. Nous formons une joyeuse petite bande ! Il manque encore un ou deux Poufsouffles pour que tout soit parfait mais nous ne désespérons pas de les rallier à notre cause, nous avons sept ans pour cela !

Ces trois semaines entraînent le retour de Demetri dans ma vie. Il est vrai que je l'avais quelque peu oublier après mon entrée à Poudlard, mais le revoir la nuit d'Halloween m'a fait prendre conscience à quel point il me manquait. Demetri et moi nous écrivons tous les jours, chaque matin je reçois une de ses lettres et lui réponds dans la matinée. Ses lettres sont devenues un vrai rituel. Nous parlons de tout et de rien et surtout de nos vies dans nos châteaux respectifs. J'ai pu ainsi remarquer que Demetri est quelqu'un de très jaloux, même si il n'y a que de l'amitié entre nous, il ne supporte pas que je sois amie avec d'autres garçons que lui ou membre de la garde. C'était mignon au début, maintenant cela devient lassant. J'ai pu remarquer qu'il vouait une haine non dissimulée à Marcus et ce sans même le connaître. Allez savoir pourquoi. Personnellement j'ai arrêté de m'interroger.

Demetri a beau avoir près d'un millénaire il se comporte parfois comme un adolescent, surtout avec moi. Il est surprotecteur et jaloux, et je déteste ça. Même si il reste mon meilleur ami il y a des moments où j'ai une envie folle de le foutre au bûcher !

Plus les jours passent plus Draco et Padma se rapprochent. Nessie, Pansy, Daphné et moi avons essayer de les faire parler, séparément bien entendu, mais ils nous ont l'un comme l'autre assurer qu'il n'y avait rien de plus qu'une amitié entre eux. Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, Padma ferait une belle cousine parfaite. J'en parlerai à tante Cissy à l'occasion, avec un peu de chance elle les forcera à se marier. J'aimerai beaucoup ça, et même si Draco et Padma ne le savent pas encore ils aimeraient beaucoup ça aussi. J'adore les mariages !

Un des aspects les plus négatif de ces dernières semaines et le fait que le vie de Neville soit en train de devenir un véritable enfer. Ses camarades de maison qui jusqu'à peu l'ignoraient totalement se sont mis à l'insulter et à le rabaisser à la moindre occasion. En particulier Saint-Potty et sa bande, à savoir Weasmoche, Finnigan et Thomas ou « Le Gang des Gryffondors ». Pathétiques, aucune personnalité. En plus ils s'en prennent à un élève de leur propre maison. Tout parce que Neville est ouvert d'esprit et est ami avec des Serpentards. C'est du grand n'importe quoi et cela nous a valu de nombreuses altercations, toutes assez musclées je dois dire. Nous en sommes souvent venus aux mains, filles comme garçons.

Altercations qui m'ont conduite à un autre mystère : quel est ce parchemin qu'a Potter sur lui en permanence ? Je l'ai observé, traqué même, pendant des jours, j'ai lu dans ses pensées et celle des sa bande et j'ai enfin la réponse à ce mystère. Il s'agit de la « Carte du Maraudeur », un plan magique de l'école inventé par son père et ses amis quand ils étaient élèves ici. On peut même y voir les passages secrets. Elle affiche les positions de chaque personne dans le château ainsi que son nom. Je même sais l'activer et la fermer.

Il me faut cette carte. Je suis prête à tout pour l'avoir. Et pour cela il faut que j'écrive à mon père. Avant la fin de la semaine la Carte du Marauder sera mienne.

oOo

_Vendredi 29 novembre 1991. Poudlard._

**POV Draco**

Le dîner est terminé et Terence, Marcus et Adrian nous proposent de venir avec eux dans une salle de classe vide au septième étage pour finir la soirée. Theodore, Blaise, Pansy et Daphné acceptent immédiatement mais Ania leur dit qu'elle les rejoindra avec nos trois Serdaigles et Neville plus tard et qu'elle saura les trouver. Je reste avec elle, ma cousine est bizarre depuis le début de la semaine.

Nos camarades de maison s'en vont et ma cousine garde son regard vrillé sur la table des Gryffondors. Hirkani prépare quelque chose, j'en suis certain. Potter et sa bande se lève et c'est le signal de départ. Ania les imitent et les suis à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle. Aussitôt nos trois Renesmée, Padma, Terry et Neville font de même. Nous avançons à distance des Bouffondors, je suis certain que quelque chose se prépare, j'ai l'impression de partir à la guerre.

« Vous ! » s'exclame Ania en se tournant vers nous et en pointant son doigt sur les quatre autres. « Vous restez en retrait derrière cet angle, ils ne doivent pas vous voir. Draco tu viens avec moi. »

Je fais ce qu'elle me dit et nous partons à la guerre. Une vraie mission commando comme nous en faisions petits à Volterra. Nous avançons encore un peu tandis que les Bouffondors tournent au croisement suivant.

« Restes ici et si quelqu'un arrive siffle comme quand nous étions petits, j'en ai pour trente secondes. »

Je comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe mais je fais ce qu'elle me dit. Aussitôt Ania s'élance à vitesse vampirique si bien que je ne la vois même pas partir, je sens seulement un courant d'air. Je comprends pourquoi elle a voulu que Padma, Neville et Terry restent en retrait, ils ne sont pas au courant de ce qu'elle est, et elle a demandé à Nessie de rester avec eux pour qu'ils ne se sentent pas exclus. Mais je pense que Nessie, tout comme moi, n'est pas au courant de ce que ma cousine prépare, elle avait l'air très étonnée quand Ania lui a demander de rester en retrait.

Je vois ma cousine apparaître au bout du couloir et plus elle se rapproche plus je peux voir son sourire triomphant sur ses lèvres. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait bon sang ? Elle a poussé Potty et sa bande dans les escaliers ? Elle aurait pu m'appeler quand même !

« Je t'explique après, allons rejoindre les autres. » me dit-elle avant que j'ai pu poser la moindre question.

Nous rejoignons donc les autres et Ania leur répète la même chose qu'à moi. Nous marchons tranquillement et arrivons enfin devant la salle de classe du septième étage. Nous entrons et aussitôt tous les visages se tournent vers nous.

« Eh bah c'est pas trop tôt ! » s'exclame Terence. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour mettre autant de temps ? »

« Ça ! » s'écrie ma cousine en brandissant un vieux morceau de parchemin.

Cette fois elle est folle, j'en ai la preuve. Elle est fière d'avoir récupérer un vieux bout de parchemin. Tarée, cette fille est tarée.

« Et qui est ? » demande Marcus avec une expression perplexe sur le visage, comme chacun d'entre nous.

« Ceci mes amis est la Carte du Maraudeur. »

« Oh putain. » dit tout simplement Neville.

Il sait donc ce que c'est. Nous non, Ania entreprend donc de nous expliquer en détails ce qu'est la Carte de Maraudeur et comment s'en servir. C'est tout simplement incroyable ! On va pouvoir faire toutes les conneries du monde avec ça et sans se faire prendre ! Le paradis. Je crois que ma pensée est partagée par l'ensemble de mes amis, Neville a un petit sourire, mes camarades de maison ont de grands sourires et leurs regards de conspirateurs, même les Serdaigles ont les yeux rêveurs. Incroyable !

« Bien évidemment le fait que la Carte soit en ma possession doit rester un secret absolu. Je vous fais confiance, vous ne devez pas parler même sous la torture. »

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu que l'on se fasse torturer ?! » demande Pansy.

Tout simplement parce que ma cousine est folle Pansy-chérie.

« Il est évident que Hirkani a volé cette Carte. Carte qui appartenait à Potter ce matin même. » déclare Neville comme si c'était une évidence, avant de nous apprendre que ce sont les jumeaux Weasley qui lui ont donné en début d'année.

Ma cousine est tout simplement fantastique. Folle mais fantastique.

« PARDON ?! » oh, apparemment Nessie n'est pas de mon avis.

« Comment tu as fait ? » demande Daphné, totalement incrédule.

« C'est très simple. J'ai échangé la Carte de Potter contre une fausse Carte, ensorcelée par mon père pour qu'elle refuse de s'ouvrir devant Potter. » réponds tout simplement ma cousine. « Tout à l'heure j'ai suivi Potter et sa bande dans le couloir, je suis passée près de lui et j'ai fait l'échange des Cartes sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. »

Un regard pour les autres m'apprend que seules les personnes au courant de sa nature vampirique comprennent qu'elle a utilisé sa vitesse pour cela. Les autres ne posent pas de question et tant mieux.

« Mais il va s'en rendre compte que la Carte qu'il a est une fausse. » dit Terry.

« Oui mais pas avant les vacances de Noël. Il va tout simplement penser que la Carte ne fonctionne plus et va la montrer à son père, qui est un des créateurs de cette Carte. Et c'est seulement à ce moment là qu'ils vont s'apercevoir de la supercherie. Et même si Potty pense que c'est moi il ne récupérera jamais la Carte, hors de question ! C'est la mienne maintenant. Enfin la notre, il est évident que je vous la prêterai si vous en avez besoin. »

« Cool. On pourra traquer Potter et la belette ! »

STOP ! Dites moi que je rêve ou c'est Renesmée qui vient de dire ça ? Merlin aide moi, je suis entouré de files toutes plus folles les unes que les autres !

oOo

_Samedi 21 décembre 1991. Poudlard._

**POV Neville**

Je suis seul dans les couloirs et je n'aime pas cela. Je presse le pas pour rejoindre les autre dehors en train de faire une bataille de boules de neige. Filles contre garçon, pas vraiment équitable. L'équipe des filles est constituée de Hirkani, Renesmée, Padma, Pansy, Daphné et Nymphadora. Celle des garçons de Draco, Terry, Terence, Marcus, Adrian, Theodore, Blaise et moi. Nous perdons, la honte.

Je suis remonté dans mon dortoir pour prendre mes gants et même si les autres voulaient m'accompagner j'ai préférer y aller seul. Je ne pourrai pas être aidé en permanence.

Quelques jours après que Hirkani ai volé la Carte de Potter. Un soir lui et Weasley m'ont coincé dans un couloir et m'ont accusé d'avoir voler la Carte avant de me frapper. Ce sont les jumeaux Weasey qui m'ont trouvé puis Nymphadora et Terence, les deux préfets-en-chef, sont arrivés. Ils étaient en ronde ce soir là. Tous les quatre m'ont soigné puis les jumeaux m'ont raccompagné à mon dortoir. Le lendemain matin mes amis étaient mis au courant, le soir même Potter et Weasley étaient à l'infirmerie après une chute dans les escaliers. Je crois que Hirkani est derrière ça. Bien fait pour eux.

Depuis ce jour les jumeaux n'adressent plus la parole à leur frère et restent avec nous quelques fois, surtout quand Terence, Marcus et Adrian ne sont pas là. Ils ne sont pas nos amis mais ils m'ont aidé, un espèce de respect c'est établi entre eux et nous. C'est bien, cela évite les tensions inutiles.

Surtout que depuis _ce _jour les altercations entre le Gang des Serpentard et celui des Gryffondors sont plus violentes que jamais. Toujours à l'abris des regards indiscrets bien évidemment. Ils pourraient se faire virer pour ça. Quoi qu'il en soit cela n'empêche pas Hirkani et Draco, quelque fois aidés de Pansy et Blaise de faire des coups tordus au Gang adverse. Tous les coups sont permis et les Serpentards sont particulièrement doués pour pourrir la vie des autres. Objets qui disparaissent, matériel détérioré, et toutes sortes de rumeurs lancées par Pansy et relayées par Tracey Davis, troisième commère de Poudlard après Brown et Patil de Gryffondor.

Depuis _ce _jour j'ai peur de me balader seul dans les couloirs, peur de tomber sur Potter et Weasley et peur de monter tous les soirs dans mon dortoir. Je ne dors presque plus, couché le dernier, levé le premier. Ma vie est devenue un véritable enfer. Potter et Weasley attendent que je sois seul pour attaquer, des insultes seulement, la chute dans les escaliers a du les refroidir un peu. Les jumeaux restent donc avec moi quand je suis dans la tour Gryffondor.

Mais la seule amie que j'ai parmi mes camarades de maison est Hermione. Quand elle a su ce qu'il m'était arrivé elle a eu une violente dispute avec ses deux meilleurs amis et ne leur adresse plus la parole depuis bientôt un mois. Même si Hermione refuse toujours de prendre part à notre groupe, de toute façon cela ne plairait pas aux autres, elle est une fille vraiment très gentille. Elle m'aide beaucoup pour les cours et grâce à elle mes notes en Sortilèges et Métamorphose ont remonté légèrement. Hermione est vraiment une bonne amie, un peu spéciale certes mais très gentille.

Je suis enfin de retour parmi mes amis. Je reprends ma place et me lance dans la bataille de boules de neige. Les filles ont toujours le dessus et mes amis commencent à perdre patience. Pour finir, c'est chacun pour sa peau. Je n'ai jamais autant rigolé de toute ma vie. Petit à petit d'autres élèves se joignent à nous et bientôt nous sommes une cinquantaine, toutes maisons confondues, à se bombarder.

Je n'aurai jamais pensé trouver des amis aussi géniaux en venant à Poudlard. Nous sommes certes tous différents mais c'est ce qui fait que notre amitié est si forte, si particulière.

Hirkani. Renesmée. Draco. Terry. Padma. Theodore. Blaise. Pansy. Daphné. Terence. Marcus. Adrian. Nymphadora. Hermione. Mes amis, ma vie.

oOo

_Dimanche 22_ _décembre 1991. King's Cross._

**POV Hirkani**

Nous sommes enfin arrivés à la gare ! J'ai passé le voyage en compagnie de tous mes amis, nous avons pris deux compartiments face à face pour pouvoir facilement passer de l'un à l'autre. Nous avons foutu un bordel monstre et avons dévalisé le chariot à confiseries. De vrais sauvages. Il faut savourer les derniers instants de libertés avant de retrouver nos parents et nos éducations d'enfants model. Enfants model mon œil oui ! Il y a pas pire que nous dans tous les Royaume Uni ! Pauvres parents qui se bercent d'illusions. Mouhahaha, le sucre me fait délirer.

Nous descendons de train, nous nous souhaitons tous de bonnes vacances et partons chacun en direction de nos famille. J'embrasse longuement mes parents et un peu moins longtemps ceux de Draco, Renesmée et Dora. Je me recule et l'aperçois enfin, appuyé contre un poteau.

Demetri !

Il m'a tellement manqué ! Mon meilleur ami, je l'aime tellement. C'est lui que j'embrasse le plus longtemps. Il faut que l'on rattrape le temps perdu, et vite.

* * *

_**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience**_

_**BlackVolturi**_


	12. Noël en famille

**Auteur :** BlackVolturi

**Disclaimer :** Hors OC, les personnages ne sont pas de moi et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. Tout le mérite revient à JK Rowling et Stephenie Meyer.

**Publication :** Un chapitre par jour. Un par semaine minimum.

* * *

**Princesse des Ténèbres**

CHAPITRE 11

**Noël en famille**

_Dimanche 22_ _décembre 1991. King's Cross._

**POV Demetri**

L'avoir dans mes bras est la chose la plus merveilleuse du monde. Elle m'a tellement manqué. Son rire, sa voix, son odeur. Tout en elle m'a tellement manqué. Je l'aime, beaucoup plus que ce que j'avais pu imaginé. Je l'aime.

Ania me prend par la main et m'entraîne avec elle pour me présenter à ses amis. Je peux enfin voir la tête qu'â ce Marcus de maleur. Rien à craindre niveau physique. Mais je reste tout de même sur mes gardes, il est un sorcier alors que je suis un simple vampire.

Une fois les présentations faites nous retournons vers notre famille, notre grande famille. Cette année nous passons tous Noël à Volterra avec les Malfoy, les Cullen, les Tonks et les Denali. Un Noël en famille. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître c'est ce que nous sommes, une famille. Une famille avec des énormes différences mais une famille unie, soudée, qui pourrait tuer pour chacun de ses membres.

Aujourd'hui plus que jamais nous nous devons d'être unis. Alice n'a que très peu de visions d'Hirkani, Draco et Renesmée, et lorsqu'elle en a elles sont floues, sombres, comme si quelque chose de mal les entourait. Nous devons rester sur nos gardes, même si nous ne sommes sûrs de rien il nous faut rester prudents. Pour leur sécurité, notre sécurité. Il est bien entendu exclu de leur faire part de nos doutes, ces trois petits inconscients seraient capable de courir afffronter le danger. Nous en avons eu la preuve avec le troll.

Sales gosses. Ils auront notre peau un jour.

oOo

_Dimanche 22 décembre 1991. Volterra._

**POV Alice**

Je suis tellement soulagée ! Je peux les revoir enfin, après tout ce temps ! Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer comme cela est frustant de vivre dans un brouillard perpétuel. Il n'y a que Jasper qui puisse soulager ma douleur.

Mais merci mon Dieu je les revois. Les retrouvailles entre Hirkani et Demetri étaient très émouvantes, surtout pour quelqu'un de l'extérieur. Ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre, ça crève les yeux. Les yeux de tout le monde sauf eux, enfin surtout ceux de Demetri. Il doute tellement le pauvre. Courage Demetri, dans quelques années elle sera à toi, j'en suis certaine.

J'attends avec impatience le jour où ils se marieront. Un autre mariage à organiser ! Chouette !

oOo

_Nuit du mardi 24 au mercredi 25 décembre 1991. Volterra._

**POV Draco**

« Ness rassure moi, tu sais que le Père Noël n'existe pas ? »

« Ta gueule Draco. Je sais qu'il n'existe pas ! »

« Alors tu peux nous expliquer ce qu'on fout là, au pied du sapin, en plein milieu de la nuit et sans Chocogrenouilles ?! » demande ma cousine.

« Je vais buter celui qui nous apporte nos cadeaux depuis toutes ces années. Il oublie trop de choses, de choses importantes le petit trou du cul. » dit Renesmée avec une voix de folle furieuse.

Que je vous explique, il est deux heures du matin et nous attendons comme des cons planqués dans un des salons du château à attendre qu'on type se pointe pour pouvoir l'abattre. Pourquoi ? C'est très simple. Hier soir Renesmée a ressorti TOUTES nos anciennes listes de Noël, dont elle avait fait une copie, et nous avons fait l'inventaire de tout ce que nous avons eu. Et, malheur, nous nous sommes fait clairement escroqué ! Sauf Ania bien entendu, mais cette fille est folle.

Depuis ses 6 ans ma cousine fait deux listes de Noël, une qu'elle envoyait au Père Noël et un qu'elle garde. Pourquoi elle la garde ? Chaque matin de Noël, et chaque anniversaire, elle passe en revu ses cadeaux pour être sûre de ne pas s'être fait arnaquer. Résultat depuis qu'elle a piqué la plus grosse crise de colère que Volterra n'ait jamais connu, même Oncle Caius n'en fait pas des comme ça, Ania a toujours TOUS ses cadeaux, et même quelqu'uns en plus certaines fois. Cette fille sait se faire respecter. Ce qui n'ait pas notre cas à Nessie et moi puisqu'il est clair désormais que nous nous sommes fait arnaquer !

Personnellement je m'en fiche, mais Renesmée voulait à tout prix cette poupée qui parle et qui marche quand elle avait 7 ans. Bien sûr elle avait oublié mais hier soir les souvenirs sont remontés et Nessie est bien déterminée à tout casser, littéralement. J'ai hâte de voir ça !

Oh je crois que quelqu'un arrive. Ania et Nessie se sont tendues et ont arrêté de respirer, je fais de même. La porte grince, j'ai l'adrénaline qui monte. Renesmée se redresse, prête à bondir. Hirkani a trouvé une Chocogrenouille je ne sais où et est plus absorbé par sa dégustation qu'autre chose. Cette fille souffre d'une grave addiction au chocolat. Les bruits de pas se rapprochent. Avec la lumière du couloir je peux voir de qui il s'agit, Felix et Santiago. Pauvres Felix et Santiago, c'est toujours sur eux que ça tombe. Hirkani a fini sa dégustation, Renesmée bondit.

« VOUS ! ESPÈCES DE TROLLS DES MONTAGNES PUANTS ET RÉPUGNANTS ! OÙ EST MA POUPÉE ?! »

C'est plus fort que nous, ma cousine et moi explosons de rire à s'en déchirer les entrailles. Les pauvres ne comprennent pas ce qu'il leur arrive. C'est tellement marrant. J'aime Noël.

oOo

_Mercredi 25 décembre 1991. Volterra._

**POV Renesmée**

« Noël. Noël. Noël. C'est Noël ! Nooooooooooooooooooëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëël ! C'est Noël et il neige ! Comme dans les films ! Debouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! C'est Noël ! Y a la neige ! Et des cadeaux ! Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaadeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuux ! »

« HIRKANI ATHENODORA VOLTURI ! ARRÊTES DE CHANTER IMMÉDIATEMENT TU ME FAIS MAL A LA TÊTE AVEC TA VOIX DE CRÉCELLE ! »

« Mais Draco, c'est Noël ! Nooooooooooooooooooëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëël ! »

« Noël ?! C'est Noël ! RENESMÉE DEBOUT C'EST NOËL ! ET EN PLUS IL NEIGE ! DEBOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT ! »

Putain mais c'est pas possible de vivre avec des enfants pareil ! Regardez les s'agiter, hurler, chanter, hurler encore et courir dans tous les sens tout ça à 5 heures du matin juste parce que c'est Noël et qu'il neige.

Noël ? Neige ?

« OH PUTAIN ! Vite vite ! Les cadeaux ! Dépêchez-vous ! »

« On est prêts Ness, on attend plus que toi. » se moque Ania.

Je m'habille en vitesse et saute derrière Ania sur son balai. Pas de temps à perdre les cadeaux n'attendent personne !

oOo

**POV Caius**

Nos enfants sont fous. Je n'ai pas d'autres mots pour les décrire. Ils sont tarés.

Nous avons des enfants fous. Mais tout va pour le mieux, ils n'ont pas fait exploser le château et n'ont encore tué personne.

Felix et Santiago sont vivants. Les cadeaux sont TOUS là et nous avons un coffre rempli de Chocogrenouilles. Tout devrait aller pour le mieux.

Prions Merlin que tout se passe bien. Mieux vaut mettre toutes les chances de notre côté, ces enfants sont fous.

Fous et puissants.

Fous, puissants et inconscients.

Merlin, que t'avons-nous fait pour mériter cela ?

Les tornades ambulantes arrivent, encore quelques secondes et les papiers cadeaux seront déchiquetés, les Chocogrenouilles éventrés.

Merlin donne nous la force. Ces enfants fous auront notre peau un jour.

oOo

_Dimanche 5 janvier 1992. Poudlard Express._

**POV Hirkani**

Les vacances sont déjà finies. Demetri me manque déjà tellement, 5 minutes que le Poudlard Express a quitté la gare et sont absence est plus forte que jamais. Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Pourquoi ça fait si mal ? Je ne peux pas être amoureuse de lui, je n'en ai pas le droit. J'ai 11 ans, il en a 19 physiquement. C'est mal. Je n'ai pas le choix, Demetri doit rester un ami.

Mais il me connait tellement ! Pour Noël il m'a offert un pendentif en forme de serpent, en argent avec des diamants et de l'émeraude. Mon animal, mes couleurs, mes pierres. Il me connait si bien. Et je l'aime tellement, mais c'est mal. Vraiment mal.

Le retour à Poudlard va me faire du bien, me permettre de me couper de la vie extérieure, de mettre mes sentiments de côté. C'est plus facile quand iln'est pas près de moi. Mais quand iln'est pas là j'ai si mal, un trou béant là où se trouve ma poitrine habituellement. Merlin mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Il faut que je me reprenne, nous avons encore des choses à régler à Poudlard. Nous devons découvrir ce que cache Quirrell sous sont turban. Et grâce à Oncle Severus cela va être facile. Ce fou nous a offert le pire des cadeaux de Noël à en croire nos parents. Moi je trouve ça cool. Avec des sorts de Magie Noire très puissants Oncle Sev a supprimé nos traces, nous sommes aussi indétectables que des sorciers adultes. Il a fait la même chose avec nos baguettes qui sont désormais intraçables et déverrouillées en quelque sorte, nous pouvons jeter tous les sorts que nous voulons sans que notre Magie ne soit bridée. Tous les sorts que nous voulons ou tout du moins ceux que nous connaissons.

C'est le deuxième cadeau d'Oncle Severus. Il nous a appris le sort de Désillusion, pour pouvoir se balader dans l'école la nuit. Bien entendu ça il ne le sait pas, mais il s'en doute fortement je suppose. Après tout c'est sont problème.

Plus de traces, des baguettes débridées et intraçables, des pros du sort de Désillusion en plus de la Carte du Maraudeur, nous somme désormais les Rois de Poudlard.

Autant mettre ça à profit pour découvrir tous les secrets de nos ennemis et en particulier celui de l'étrange professeur Quirrell.

Poudlard est à nous !

oOo

**POV Neville**

Ania est complétement absorbée par ses pensées. Je m'inquiète pour elle, ma meilleure amie.

Elle n'a pas lâché un mot depuis le début du trajet alors que Draco et Renesmée sautent pratiquement sur leurs sièges et nous racontent leurs vacances avec entousiasme. Je sais bien qu'ils font ça pour faire diversion, et ça marche, sauf avec moi.

Je m'inquiète beaucoup trop pour Ania. Elle a l'air si triste et si déterminée à la fois, comme si elle menait un combat intérieur.

J'espère qu'il ne s'est rien passé de grave pendant les vacances.

* * *

_Excusez-moi pour le retard de publication et ce chapitre un peu merdique. C'est un chapitre de transition avant le début de l'action et la fin de la première année._

_**BlackVolturi**_


	13. La guerre est déclarée

**Auteur :** BlackVolturi

**Disclaimer :** Hors OC, les personnages ne sont pas de moi et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. Tout le mérite revient à JK Rowling et Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_Enfin le nouveau chapitre, avec beaucoup de retard une fois de plus. Je ne m'excuse pas, vous commencez à avoir l'habitude._

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Princesse des Ténèbres**

CHAPITRE 12

**La guerre est déclarée**

_Vendredi 14 février 1992. Poudlard._

**POV Hirkani**

Faire taire mes sentiments. Mon quotidien depuis plus d'un mois désormais. Oublier Demetri. Il n'y aura jamais de Demetri et Hirkani, jamais. Les bijoux de Demetri sont au fond de la boite à bijoux que tante Didyme et oncle Marcus m'ont offert pour mes cinq ans, et ils vont y rester. Demetri est un ami, point final.

Je finis de me préparer, rejoins Draco dans la Salle Commune et nous sortons accompagnés de Pansy, Daphné, Blaise et Theo. Le petit déjeuner nous attend et je pense qu'une bonne tartine de chocolat devrait me remonter le moral. Nessie nous attend devant les portes de la Grande Salle en compagnie de Neville. Il n'a vraiment pas l'air bien. Pansy, Daphné, Blaise et Theo le saluent avant de partir prendre leur petit déjeuner.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Nev ? » demande Draco une fois que nous sommes seuls.

« Hermione m'a lâché. Elle est retournée avec Potter et Weasley.. »

Hermione Granger est une personne morte, numéro un sur ma liste des personnes à abattre, devant Felix et Santiago.

« .. Weasley lui a offert un bouquin pour la Saint Valentin et depuis elle fait comme si je n'existais pas.. »

STOP ! Saint Valentin ? Nous sommes le 14 février, jour de la Saint Valentin ? Jésus, Marie, Joseph !

« ..elle m'évite et reste avec eux, comme avant. »

La Saint Valentin. La fête des amoureux. Faire taire mes sentiments. Faire taire mes sentiments. Faire taire mes sentiments. Fais chier ! Il y a des couples partout ! Tous me rappellent Demetri, mon Demetri.. NON ! J'emmerde la Saint Valentin, j'emmerde tous ces couples et j'emmerde Demetri. Ça fait trop mal, beaucoup trop mal. Pourquoi l'amour est-il aussi douloureux ? Je n'ai que 11 ans par Merlin !

Il faut que je trouve une solution. Faire taire mes sentiments. Faire taire la douleur. Rapidement.

oOo

**POV Draco**

J'en étais sûr. Je savais très bien que Granger allait nous la mettre à l'envers à un moment donné. Si elle savait qu'en faisant cela elle signait son arrêt de mort je pense qu'elle y aurait réfléchi à deux fois. Granger est au même niveau que ses amis Bouffondors désormais. Et si je ne peux pas m'en prendre à elle parce que c'est une fille je suis certain que Hirkani le fera avec plaisir.

Pour qui se prend-elle ? Faire du mal à Neville comme elle vient de le faire est tout simplement inadmissible ! Neville est le garçon le plus gentil que je n'ai jamais vu. Et j'ai vraiment eu du mal à me l'avouer. Quoi qu'il en soit, Nev ne mérite pas cela et Granger vient de commettre une de ses plus grosses erreurs.

Elle l'a détruit, et NOUS allons devoir le ramasser et l'aider à se remettre. Petite conne. Elle devrait savoir que Neville s'attache aux gens rapidement mais non il a fallu qu'elle nous fasse son petit numéro ! Je la déteste. Va brûler en Enfer Hermione Granger !

oOo

**POV Ronald Weasley**

Hermione a abandonné notre mission et j'en suis bien content. Quelle idée d'être amie avec Londubat ! Il est mou, maladroit et stupide. Je n'ai jamais vu un garçon pareil. Hermione est bien mieux avec Harry et moi. Nous trouverons une autre solution.

Hermione est belle et intelligente. Et même si son côté Miss-je-sais-tout m'énerve elle reste ma meilleure amie. Elle n'a rien à faire avec cet idiot de Londubat. En plus il traine avec une bande de Serpentards pas fréquentables de tout !

Malfoy, Volturi, Nott, Zabini, Flint, Parkinson. Tous des enfants de Mangemorts. Tous des futurs Mangemorts. Comment Londubat peut-il traîner avec le neveu et la nièce de ceux qui ont torturé ses parents ? Ce mec est encore plus idiot que je ne le pensais. Malfoy et Volturi puent la Magie Noire à des kilomètres.

Surtout cette Volturi. Elle est étrange, comme sa copine Cullen. Mais Volturi est encore plus bizarre, plus mauvaise. Avec ses cheveux frisés et son air de petite princesse elle ressemble tellement à Lestrange que beaucoup pensent que c'est sa fille. Je suis certain qu'elle finira comme sa tante. Et Malfoy comme son père. En pire, à torturer les moldus et les nés-moldus juste pour le plaisir.

Saleté de Mangemorts.

oOo

_Vendredi 14 février 1992. Denali._

**POV Alice**

Enfin une vision nette de Hirkani. La première depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Malheureusement pas celle que j'aurais voulu.

Pourquoi je vois une Hirkani adolescente en couple mais pas avec Demetri ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? » me demande mon Jasper.

Toute ma famille me fixe avec des regards interrogateurs, sauf Edward bien sûr.

« Elle a eu une vision de Hirkani en couple avec un autre garçon que Demetri. » explique Edward.

« QUOI ? Mais je croyais qu'elle et Demetri étaient âmes sœurs ! » s'écrit Rose.

« Ils le sont. Mais l'un des deux a du en décider autrement. Et je suis presque certaine qu'il ne s'agit pas de Demetri, il l'aime beaucoup trop et sait ce qu'ils sont l'un pour l'autre. Hirkani en revanche.. Personne ne lui a jamais expliqué. Elle doit se poser des tonnes de questions et elle doit souffrir de la situation. »

« On ne peut pas les laisser dans cette situation. »

« Et que propose tu Rose ? » demande Esmée.

« Il faut empêcher Hirkani et ce garçon de se mettre ensemble. Qui est-ce d'ailleurs ? »

C'est Edward qui lui répond.

« Marcus Flint. »

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Demetri va le tuer.

oOo

_Lundi 17 février. Volterra._

**POV Demetri**

Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas et Alice vient de confirmer mes pensées. Elle m'a écrit pour me faire part de son inquiétude concernant sa vision et maintenant je suis inquiet moi aussi.

FLINT ! Mon Dieu mais que t'est-il passé par la tête Ania ? Flint bordel de merde !

Et lui si il croit que je vais le laisser poser ses sales pattes sur MA princesse il se trompe ! Il est beaucoup trop vieux pour elle ! Beaucoup trop laid aussi ! Et je suis sûr qu'il n'a rien dans la tête. Non, non, non, Ania ne mérite pas un type comme ça.

Elle est à MOI, un point c'est tout. Et si pour l'avoir près de moi pour l'éternité je dois déclarer la guerre à Flint je le ferais. Elle ne sera jamais à lui, jamais !

oOo

_Samedi 29 février 1992. Poudlard._

**POV Hirkani**

« Grangie, Grangie, Grangie. Mais où te caches-tu ? »

Où est cette carte de malheur ? Ah ! La voilà ! La coquine était cachée au fond de mon sac. Il est 18 heures 30, je suis dans mon dortoir en compagnie de Pansy et Daphné. Nous attendons le repas pendant que les garçons font Merlin seul sait quoi. Renesmée est avec Padma, Terry et Neville en train de réviser à la Bibliothèque. Nous, nous cherchons Granger.

L'heure de la vengeance a sonner. La veille de l'anniversaire de Ronnie-chéri. Quel magnifique cadeau que d'avoir sa petite chérie à l'hôpital ! La guerre Serpentards-Gryffondors est déclarée. Granger n'aurait jamais du se servir de Neville comme elle l'a fait.

Je sonde son esprit continuellement depuis deux semaines. Sans arrêt, même à distance. C'est épuisant mais cela a payer. Figurez-vous que son rapprochement avec Neville n'était qu'un coup monté ! Coup monté avec Potter et Weasley pour se rapprocher de nous et obtenir des informations pour nous détruire. Se rapprocher de l'ennemi pour mieux le faire tomber. Et après ce sont les Serpentards qui sont machiavéliques !

Gryffys-chéris, lorsque l'on joue avec le feu on se brûle. La vengeance va être terrible. Nous allons vous détruire, lentement, à petit feu. Nous allons frapper un grand coup au début, puis toujours aussi discrètement nous allons vous enfoncer, vous faire céder psychologiquement. Et cela va commencer par un passage à l'infirmerie de votre Granger de malheur.

« Elle est à la Bibliothèque ! »

« Ok. C'est parti ! »

Daphné m'étonnera toujours. Je pense, et Pansy aussi, qu'elle a un petit faible pour Neville. C'est mignon, mais ce n'est pas notre préoccupation pour l'instant. Je jette un sortilège de Désillusion sur nous trois en plus d'une bulle de protection pour le bruit. Soyons discrètes. Nous sortons prudemment du dortoir et attendons vers la sortie de la Salle Commune que quelqu'un passe par là. Merlin est avec nous, moins d'une minute plus tard la porte s'ouvre pour laisser entrer Marcus et Terence. Nous nous faufilons avant que la porte ne se referme.

Nous sommes désormais dans le couloir, nous pouvons courir et nous en profitons pour filer à la Bibliothèque. Nous entrons, repérons Granger seule à une table et nous installons près d'elle. Je peux voir Renesmée avec Padma et Terry non loin d'elle. Tracey et Milicent à une table plus éloignée.

Grâce à la communication par la pensée je demande à Renesmée et Draco de se faire voir par un maximum de personnes pendant la prochaine demi-heure. Cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes pour es filles et moi, nos camarades nous ont vu entrer dans notre dortoirs après les cours mais personne ne nous a vu en sortir. De toute façon aucun Serpentard ne trahirait les siens, surtout pas pour des Gryffondors.

Granger range ses affaires, se lève et quitte la Bibliothèque. Nous la suivons, quelque peu en retrait. Ce qui est bien avec le sortilège de Désillusion que Oncle Sev nous a appris c'est qu'il est différent du sortilège de base, nous pouvons nous voir les unes les autres. C'est très pratique. C'est un petit peu de la Magie Noire, un tout petit peu.

Oh, nous arrivons dans un couloir désert. Nous entourons Granger. Pansy la pousse dans le dos. Je la réceptionne et l'envoie à Daphné, qui l'envoie à Pansy. Comme avec un ballon. Granger crie, je lui lance un « Silentio ». Nous continuons à nous faire des passes tout en avançant. C'est vraiment un très bon jeu. Nous rigolons beaucoup, heureusement que personne ne peut nous entendre.

Oh non, Granger pleure. Comme c'est triste. Elle m'énerve ! Je la pousse un peu trop fort, elle tombe et se cogne la tête au sol. Elle pleure encore plus. Nos rires redoublent. Pas de pitié pour les faibles. Daphné, oui oui Daphné, la prend par les cheveux et la traîne derrière elle. Nous la suivons. Un tournant, un couloir et c'est l'escalier. Pansy s'avance, jette un coup d'œil et nous fait signe d'y aller.

Le couloir est vide, désert, aucun bruit. Génial ! Nous reprenons notre jeu du ballon, mais ça commence à être ennuyant. Comme je suis la seule à ne pas pouvoir être tracée je lance un « Lévicorpus » sur Granger et la suspend par les pieds. Nous reprenons notre marche. Que Merlin me pardonne mais je peux être très maladroite quelques fois et malheureusement pour elle mais Granger se prend des murs. Elle pleure, nous rions.

Nous arrivons enfin au sommet des escaliers. Petits les escaliers, une dizaine de marches. Largement suffisant, nous ne voulons pas la tuer. Nous nous arrêtons, je glisse un petit mot dans la poche de Granger. Petit mot rédigé par Felix et sur lequel est écrit : « _La guerre ne fait que commencer. _» Difficile de remonter jusqu'à nous. Je redonne la parole à Granger, puis ensemble Pansy, Daphé et moi la poussons dans les escaliers. La chute a du style. J'ai entendu craquer, je pense qu'elle s'est cassée quelque chose. Tant mieux.

Quelqu'un arrive. Pansy, Daphné et moi partons en courant vers notre Salle Commune. Merlin est avec nous une fois de plus, une septième année vient de rentrer nous en profitons pour faire de même. Lentement nous retournons dans notre dortoir. Il est vide, rien n'a bougé. Tracey et Milicent ne sont pas revenues.

Mission réussie.

oOo

_Dimanche 1er mars 1992. Poudlard._

**POV Hirkani**

Nous voilà dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Potter et Weasley avec leur Directrice de Maison. Draco et moi accompagnés de Severus. Autant dire que nous sommes des enfants morts. Il va nous tuer, puis elles vont nous tuer. Merlin, toi qui a été si bon avec nous pourquoi nous abandonner au moment où nous avons le plus besoin de toi ?

Surtout que j'ai d'autres choses à faire ! Draco, Nessie et moi devions aller à la Bibliothèque pour trouver un moyen de passer devant Touffu. Oui cette chose a un nom. Potter, Weasley et Granger sont eux aussi au courant de son existence et vont essayer de passer devant. Nous ne pouvons pas nous faire doubler, nous devons y arriver les premiers !

« Bien. Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi nous sommes ici ? » demande Dumby.

« A vrai dire pas vraiment professeur. Le professeur Rogue est venu nous chercher et nous a dit que vous souhaitiez nous voir mon cousin et moi mais il ne nous a pas donné plus d'explications. »

Comédie, comédie. J'ai cru que Sev allait nous arracher la tête ! Nous savons très bien pourquoi nous sommes ici. Nous sommes des enfants morts.

« Eh bien je suppose que vous êtes au courant de l'incident dont a été victime Miss Granger hier peu avant le dîner.. »

Si tu savais mon vieux ! Oh une attaque du vieux fou sur mon bouclier. Par mesure de précaution j'ai pris Draco sous mon bouclier avant de rentrer, comme ça Dumby ne pourra pas utiliser la Légilimencie sur nous. Sev et Lucius ont déjà essayé, ça ne marche pas. Je crois que Dumbychou est frustré. Tant mieux.

« Bien sûr. Toute l'école en parlait ce matin. Elle aurait fait une chute dans les escaliers ? » demande Draco en faisant comme si il n'était pas au courant.

Comédie, comédie. Nous avons ça dans le sang, nous pourrions faire fureur à Hollywood ! En voilà une idée de carrière, le cinéma pour les sorciers ! C'est du génie, nous devons le faire !

« En réalité Miss Granger a été violemment attaquée avec d'être poussée dans les escaliers. »

« Ah bon ?! »

Pas besoin de se forcer cette fois, Draco n'est vraiment pas au courant. Il faut que j'intervienne.

« Excusez-moi professeur mais je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir. En quoi cela a-t-il un rapport avec Draco et moi ? »

« Messieurs Potter et Weasley affirment que vous êtes responsables de tout ceci. Ils vous ont vu vous en prendre à Miss Granger avant de la pousser dans les escaliers, tous les deux. »

Non mais je rêve là ! Espèces de petits menteurs ! Non seulement ils accusent sans preuves mais en plus ils mentent ! Je vais les exterminer comme des cafards ! Trous du cul !

Calme toi Hirkani, calme toi. Prends ta voix la plus froide et menaçante possible et remets-les tous à leurs places.

« C'est une blague j'espère. Nous n'avons rien fait. »

« Où étiez vous hier soir entre 18 heures 30 et 19 heures, Miss Volturi ? » me demande la vieille chouette avec un air hautain.

Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle là ?!

« Dans mon dortoir avec Pansy et Daphné. Nous n'en avons pas bougé de la fin des cours à 19 heures 30 pour aller manger. Vous pouvez demander à nos camarades de maison. »

« Et vous Monsieur Malfoy ? » demande le vieux fou.

Pire que le FBI ici. Ils regardent trop de séries moldus ces deux là !

« Dans le parc avec Blaise et Théodore. »

« Nous n'avons rien fait, vous ne pouvez pas accuser les gens sans preuves. Et encore moins sur des témoignages douteux. Tout le monde sait que nous nous détestons mais vous n'hésitez pas à croire ce que vous racontent Potter et Weasley. Nous n'avons pas que ça à faire, nous n'avons pas poussé Granger dans les escaliers. »

« Je n'en doute pas Miss Volturi, je voulais juste entendre toutes les versions de l'histoire. Quant à vous. » dit-il en se tournant vers les deux idiots. « Mentir pour faire punir ses camarades est quelque chose de très grave. J'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor. »

Hallelujah ! Merlin est de retour !

« Mais enfin Albus ! »

« Non Minerva, ils doivent comprendre que ce qu'ils ont fait est grave et qu'ils ne doivent plus recommencer. Aller, tout le monde dehors, allez profiter du beau soleil de ce début mars ! »

Nous sortons les premiers. Severus nous sermonne mais il n'a pas plus de preuves que les autres. Nous sommes trop fortes !

J'entraine Draco à ma suite et nous rejoignons notre grande bande d'amis* à qui Pansy, Daphné et moi allons raconter avec plaisir les événements de la veille.

oOo

**POV Harry Potter**

« _La guerre est déclarée. _»

Oh oui la Guerre est déclarée, la Guerre avec un grand G ! Cette fois ils sont allés trop loin beaucoup trop loin ! Ils ont réussi à s'en sortir et en plus de ça nous avons fait perdre des points à notre Maison !

Serpentards de malheur, vous allez nous le payer.

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

oOo

_Lundi 25 mars 1992. Poudlard._

**POV Renesmée**

Les examens de fin d'année approchent à grands pas, deux mois et demi.

Ania et Dray s'en fichent totalement.

Padma et Terry, en bons Serdaigles, ont établi un programme de révisions.

Je suis plutôt de l'avis de Padma et Terry. Même si je n'ai pas franchement besoin de réviser. Ania et Dray non plus d' capacités vampiriques nous permettent à Ania et moi de retenir facilement les choses, Dray a des facilités et Ania et moi l'aidons lorsqu'il a du mal. Autant dire que pour nous les examens sont dans la poche.

Mais il nous faut préserver les apparences je révise donc en compagnie de Padma et Terry. Et puis j'aime apprendre et apprendre aux autres. Je pourrais les aider lorsqu'ils en auront besoin.

Mais pour l'instant j'ai un problème plus grave que cela : Hirkani. Depuis la rentrée elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle même. Cela ne se voit pas, mais elle est ma meilleure amie alors je l'ai forcément remarqué. Draco aussi. Nous sommes tellement inquiets. Nous essayons de la faire parler mais Hirkani est une personne qui ne se livre pas. Impossible de savoir ce qu'elle pense, tout du moins elle ne lache rien. Il faut l'observer pour deviner ce qu'elle ressent vraiment, mais pour arriver à cela il faut la connaitre.

Le problème c'est que même en l'observant, en la poussant à bout, Hirkani ne lâche rien sur ce qui la tracasse. Draco et moi sommes au bout du rouleau. Nous ne savons plus quoi faire. Comment pouvons-nous l'aider si nous ne savons rien de ce qu'elle ressent ? Plus nous insistons plus Ania se braque, comme un animal blessé. Je crains le pire. J'ai peur pour elle, peur de ce qu'elle pourrait faire.

Si seulement Demetri était ici il pourrait nous aider, l'aider elle. Ils sont tout l'un pour l'autre, je suis certaine qu'il réussirait là où nous échouons. Mais Hirkani se referme encore plus lorsque nous parons de lui. Je ne la comprends plus. Elle avait les yeux qui brillent lorsqu'elle parlait de lui ou pensait à lui, maintenant elle est terne, comme morte. Comme si elle avait fait une croix sur lui, sur leur amitié.

Par Merlin ! Elle n'a pas fait ça ?! Dites moi qu'elle ne l'a pas fait ! Elle ne peut pas. Elle va le détruire comme elle est en train de se détruire ! Il faut que j'en parle à Draco, nous ne pouvons pas la laisser faire ça !

oOo

_Dimanche 17 mai 1992. Poudlard._

**POV Draco**

Potter, Granger, Finigan et Thomas ont fait perdre 200 points à Gryffondor hier soir ! Grâce à Ania, Nessie et moi. Nous sommes les meilleurs.

Pensaient-ils vraiment que leur petite escapade avec le dragon passerait inaperçue ? Laissez moi rire.

Jeudi matin Weasley est rentré à l'infirmerie. Pas de chance pour lui quelques heures plus tard Nessie a eu tellement mal au ventre qu'elle a du aller à l'infirmerie elle aussi. C'est comme ça qu'elle l'a entendu parler d'un Norbert avec Potter.

Vendredi Ania et moi avons traqué Potter pour lui demander des nouvelles de ce Norbert. En lisant dans son esprit Ania a découvert que Norbert était un dragon et que Potter, Granger, Finigan et Thomas devaient l'emmener en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie samedi à minuit pour lui faire quitter Poudlard.

Je vous laisse deviner la suite. Quoi qu'il en soit Severus, qui passait par là, les a croisé en bas des escaliers de la Tour cette nuit vers une heure du matin. Résultat, 200 points en moins pour Gryffondor et tous les quatre en retenue chaque soir jusqu'aux examens de fin d'année.

Merlin est avec nous.

oOo

**POV Renesmée**

Hirkani va un peu mieux, et ce n'est pas grâce à nous mais plutôt grâce au Gang des Gryffondors. Je ne pensais jamais dire cela un jour mais merci les Gryffondors. Chercher des crasses à vous faire permet à Hirkani de se vider l'esprit de Demetri. Du coup ces derniers temps elle va mieux. Pas comme avant certes, mais c'est un bon début. Pourvu que cela continue au moins jusqu'aux vacances, cet été ce ne sera pas la même. 24 heures sur 24 avec Demetri je suis certaine qu'Ania va finir pas péter un câble.

Mais pour l'instant ça va, notre enquête a pris un tournant décisif.

Pendant la petite escapade des Gryffondors avec Norbert Ania et moi sommes allées dans la réserve de la Bibliothèque. Oui je sais c'est interdit mais c'était notre dernier espoir.

Et merci Merlin cela a marché ! Nous savons comment passer devant le cerbère !

Notre dernier soucis est Quirrell. Quirrell et son turban. Il devient de plus en plus étrange, stressé même lorsqu'il se trouve en face d'Ania. Comme si il craignait quelque chose venant d'elle. J'avoue qu'elle fait peur mais tout de même, elle n'a que 11 ans elle ne va pas le manger !

Et que cache-t-il sous son turban ?

La calvitie ? Des cheveux roses ? Un œil derrière la tête ? Une deuxième tête ?

Oh non ça serait trop dégueulasse !

Mais ce n'est pas cela le plus inquiétant. Plus Quirrell est stressé plus ses défenses mentales faiblissent. Ania arrive désormais à lire ses pensées, par brides mais c'est déjà cela.

Quirrell sait comment passer devant la trappe. Et il compte le faire pendant la semaine des examens. Il faut que nous restions vigileants, nous ne pouvons pas le laisser passer. Surtout après ce que nous venons d'apprendre. Nous savons ce qui est caché sous la trappe.

La Pierre Philosophale.

Mais pourquoi Quirrell voudrait la Pierre Philosophale ? Elle n'est utilisé que dans trois cas : changer les métaux en or, produire l'élixir de longue vie et réssussiter les morts mais pour cela il faut un corps. Mais à moins que Quirrell se trimballe avec un cercueil sur lui la Pierre ne lui servira pas pour cela. Ou peut-être qu'il veut faire renaître Vous-savez-qui ?

Impossible. Sauf si Quirrell se balade avec un morceaux de Voldemort sur lui je ne vois pas comment il pourrait faire. Peut-être qu'il a la tête de Voldemort sous son turban !

OH PUTAIN. Et si c'était vrai ? Et si il avait vraiment la tête de Voldemort sous son turban et qu'il voulait se servir de la Pierre pour le ramener à la vie ?! Quand je vais dire ça à Ania et Draco ils ne vont jamais me croire !

Non, c'est impossible. Mon imagination débloque, il n'y a pas d'autre explication. Merlin faites que ce soit mon imagination, par pitié. Nous sommes dans la merde autrement. Hirkani en tête.

Hirkani. Notre seul espoir. Il faut que j'aille la voir, tout de suite. Non, non, je ne peux pas, elle serait capable d'aller voir Quirrell, de lui arracher le turban et de planter ses crocs dans sa gorge !

* * *

* Renesmée, Neville, Pansy, Daphné, Marcus, Terence, Adrian, Blaise, Theodore, Padma, Terry.

_Je vous dis à lundi soir pour la confrontation avec Quirell et la fin de la première année._

* * *

_**Bonnes, mauvaises, gentilles, insultantes, j'accepte tout type de reviews alors ne vous gêner pas et donnez moi votre avis.**_

_**BlackVolturi**_


	14. Faites des gosses

**Auteur :** BlackVolturi

**Disclaimer :** Hors OC, les personnages ne sont pas de moi et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. Tout le mérite revient à JK Rowling et Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Princesse des Ténèbres**

CHAPITRE 13

**Faites des gosses**

_Jeudi 4 juin 1992. Poudlard._

**POV Renesmée**

Je sors de l'examen d'Histoire de la Magie, rien de plus ennuyant. Je déteste cette matière, d'autant plus que grâce à Caius je sais déjà tout. Mais malheureusement les examens sont obligatoires, je déteste ça. Tout le monde déteste ça, sauf Granger-dents-de-lapin bien sûr. Mais cette fille est cinglée, c'est à Sainte Mangouste qu'elle devrait être pas à Poudlard !

Je deviens mauvaise, Hirkani et Pansy commencent à déteindre sur moi.

Oh et puis après tout un peu de méchanceté gratuite n'a jamais tué personne.

Je recommence. Mauvaise Renesmée.

L'examen dure 4 heures, nous pouvons sortir au bout de deux. Ania, Draco et moi avions fini au bout d'une heure. Nous avons communiqué par la pensée, comme nous le faisons depuis le début des examens, et avons comparé nos réponses. Ce n'est pas de la triche tant que nous ne nous faisons pas attrapé, c'est Marcus qui nous l'a dit. Un raisonnement de Serpentard. De toute façon je ne vois pas en quoi des résultats aux examens peuvent décider de notre futur. Ce ne sont pas ses connaissances qui font d'un sorcier ce qu'il est mais ses capacités et son niveau de Magie, et sans vouloir nous vanter Ania, Dray et moi sommes les meilleurs pour cela. Pour l'intellectuel aussi, les trois premiers de notre année. Granger en est verte de jalousie.

Quoi qu'il en soit les examens sont terminés et j'en suis bien contente ! Je déteste ça.

Ania, Dray et moi sommes assis au pied d'un arbre près du Lac Noir et attendons nos amis. Nous formons vraiment une bande sympa, il ne manque plus que quelques Poufsouffles et nous seront au complet. Voilà notre mission de l'année prochaine, faire passer des Poufsouffles du côté obscure de la force. Je déraille.

Nous sommes le 4 juin, demain Draco aura 12 ans ! Comme le temps passe vite, je n'arrive pas à croire que l'année se termine.

En parlant de cela, nous avons un nouveau problème sur les bras. Le trio des Gryffondors, à savoir Potty, la belette et Miss-je-sais-tout, sont sur le point de découvrir ce qu'il se cache sous la trappe ! Nous devons les devancer, surtout que ces abrutis de première soupçonnent Severus de vouloir s'emparer de la Pierre Philosophale. Pour cela aussi ils sont au courant, Hagrid est incapable de tenir sa langue ! Merlin merci Ania veille au grain et sonde constamment leur pensées, ainsi nous avons toujours une longueur d'avance sur eux.

Ania a en permanence la Carte du Maraudeur avec elle et s'assure que Quirrell soit toujours visible, s'il ne l'est pas c'est qu'il se trouve sous la trappe, cette partie du château n'apparaît pas sur la Carte. De toute façon, Quirell ou pas nous passerons la trappe ce soir, c'est décidé. Ensuite nous profiterons de nos deux semaines restantes au château avant de regagner Volterra. Deux semaines de conneries en tout genre, la classe.

Par Merlin, les autres commencent vraiment à déteindre sur moi !

Oh, je crois qu'Ania a une vison. Étrange cela ne lui est pas arrivé depuis que nous sommes à Poudlard. Elle nous introduit dans son esprit et nous pouvons partager sa vision.

_Quirrell se trouve dans une grande pièce au milieu de laquelle trône un gigantesque miroir. Il tient dans sa main une pierre rouge comme le sang et rigole comme le méchant dans les films, il fait ça très mal d'ailleurs. La vision change. Quirrell est maintenant dans une pièce sombre, agenouillé dans quelque chose. Je crois que c'est un homme sauf qu'il a une face de serpent, pas de nez, les yeux rouges et sa dentition laisse à désirer. _

« Alors c'est à ça qu'il ressemble ? Pas très jojo le Voldychou ! »

Ania et son sens de l'humour merdique. Je dois tout de même avouer qu'elle a raison.

« Il faut empêcher cela. » enfin une parole sensée ! « Nous ne voudrions pas qu'il traumatise les enfants dans leur sommeil. »

Faux espoir.

oOo

_Jeudi 4 juin 1992. 23h30. Manoir Malfoy._

**POV Narcissa**

Enfants de malheur !

Quand j'ai vu Alice Cullen débarquer à plus de 23 heures au bau milieu de mon salon en compagnie de sa famille j'ai tout de suite compris qu'ils s'étaient encore fourré dans les ennuis ! Quand Athena, Caius, Aro, Demetri et Jane sont arrivés cela a confirmé mes soupçons !

Alors imaginez notre réaction quand Alice nous a fait part de sa vision !

Enfants inconscients ! Aller défiez le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! N'ont-ils donc aucun instinct de survie ?!

Par Merlin, si ils s'en sortent vivants je les étriperais moi même !

Faites des gosses, Merlin vous le rendra !

oOo

_Au même moment. Poudlard._

**POV Draco**

Prions mes amis, prions pour qu'oncle Sev et nos parents arrivent trop tard. Ania a eu une vision d'eux en train d'arriver pour venir nous sauver. Nous sauver pour mieux nous tuer par la suite oui !

Je ne me fais pas trop de soucis, nous avons une petite longueur d'avance et éviter pas mal d'embûches.

En chemin nous avons croisé Potty et ses amis, dissimulés sous une Cape d'Invisibilité. Ils étaient eux aussi e chemin pour passer la trappe ! Hors de question qu'on laisse faire cela, Nessie les a pétrifié puis nous les avons laissé bien en vue pour être sûrs que Rusard les trouve et les punisse. Bien fait pour eux.

Nous avons ensuite passé le cerbère nommé Touffu, nom qui conviendrait parfaitement à Granger si vous voulez mon avis. Je note, je lui ressortirais à l'occasion. La harpe était ensorcelée pour jouer seule, signe que quelqu'un était venu avant nous, Quirrell à tous les coups. Au moment où nous sautions par la trappe le chien se réveillait, tant mieux cela occupera nos parents pendant un moment. Sauf si ils viennent avec Dumby, là on est morts.

Bref, nous avons atterri sur un Filet du Diable ! Quelle idée de mettre un truc pareil ! D'abord le chien ensuite ça, ils sont tous malades ma parole ! Une chance qu'on ait pas paniqué et surtout une chance que Renesmée soit attentive aux cours de Botanique. J'ai cru qu'on allait y rester.

Ania futur attrapeuse de Serpentard s'est chargée de la grosse clé rouillé puis nous avons tous les trois passé l'échiquier avec succès. A coups de sortilèges pour moi et de force vampirique pour les filles nous avons défoncé les pièces unes par unes. Pas le temps de s'amuser, nous avons un monde à sauver. Bon j'avoue que cette méthode de jeu est beaucoup plus amusante que la méthode traditionnelle, je devrais demander à mon père de me faire construire un échiquier géant ! Pour sûr qu'on s'amuserait beaucoup.

Le troll était déjà neutralisé. Tant mieux, je n'avais pas envie de me battre une fois de plus contre lui. N'abusons pas des bonnes choses.

Nous voilà donc devant l'énigme des Potions. Sérieusement Severus ? Une énigme ? On aura tout vu.

_Devant est le danger, le salut est derrière. _

_Deux sauront parmi nous conduire à la lumière, _

_L'une d'entre les sept en avant te protège _

_Et une autre en arrière abolira le piège, _

_Deux ne pourront t'offrir que simple vin d'ortie _

_Trois sont mortels poisons, promesse d'agonie, _

_Choisis, si tu veux fuir un éternel supplice, _

_Pour t'aider dans ce choix, tu auras quatre indices. _

_Le premier: si rusée que soit leur perfidie, _

_Les poisons sont à gauche des deux vins d'ortie. _

_Le second: différente à chaque extrémité, _

_Si tu vas de l'avant, nulle n'est ton alliée. _

_Le troisième: elles sont de tailles inégales, _

_Ni naine ni géante en son sein n'est fatale. _

_Quatre enfin: les deuxièmes, à gauche comme à droite, _

_Sont jumelles de goût, mais d'aspect disparates. _

Par chance Aro adooooooooooore les énigmes et les devinettes, nous sommes donc des boss à ce jeu là. Merci Aro. Nous devons prendre la plus petits bouteille. Comme par hasard ! Nous sommes trois Sev, tu aurais pu le prévoir tout de même !

« On pourrait essayer de dupliquer la potion ? »

Je vous ai déjà dit que m cousine est un génie ? Bah je le redis, ma cousine est un génie. Les gênes des Black font des merveilles !

« Et comment on fait ? Ils ne nous apprennent rien dans cette école ! »

Renesmée la casseuse d'ambiance. Même si je dois avouer qu'elle a raison. Nous sommes foutus, tous ces efforts pour rien ! Que le monde est cruel ! Merlin pourquoi nous abandonnes-tu au moment où nous avons le plus besoin de toi ?

« Je sais comment faire. Papa m'a appris pendants les vacances pour que je puisse faire une blague à Felix. »

Cool ! Nous sommes sauvés ! Croyez-moi je préfère affronter Voldemort que la fureur de nos mères. Des fois je me dis qu'elles sont à moitié dragonnes, c'est impossible autrement. Je vous jure qu'un jour de la fumée est sortie des narines de Bella ! Je mens pas, elle très énervée contre Emmett même.

Bref, ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça. Ania duplique la fiole en deux autre fioles remplies de potion. Elle est vraiment très forte en Magie. Comme Nessie et moi mais j'ai l'impression que chez elle tout se fait très naturellement. Comme si elle ne faisait qu'un avec sa Magie. Tante Andrea nous a d'ailleurs dit un jour que lorsque nous auront 15 ans elle nous apprendrait à ressentir notre Magie et à la comprendre pour que l'on devienne encore meilleurs. J'ai hâte !

Mais ce n'est toujours pas le moment de parler de ça. Quand j'angoisse je parle et je pense beaucoup trop du coup je perds le file de mes pensées. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !

« Je passe le premier. » dis-je « C'est du feu, trop risqué pour vous. Si j'arrive à passer suivez-moi, sinon vous faites demi tour et aller chercher du secours. »

Et sans leur laisser le temps de répliquer j'avale ma potion et j'ai alors l'impression de plonger dans un bain glacé. Ce n'est pas très agréable mais étant le seul garçon je me dois de prendre les risques, hors de question d'envoyer une fille en premier. Encore moins Ania et Nessie têtes en avant dans les flammes, imaginez si elles flambent !

J'avance à travers le feu mais les flammes n'ont aucun impact sur moi, je ne sens aucune chaleur. Je ne vois rien pendant quelques instants puis me retrouve dans la dernière salle. Quelques secondes plus tard Hirkani me rejoint suivie de Renesmée.

Nous y voilà.

Nous avions raison.

Quirrell est ici.

oOo

**POV Caius**

Dissimulés grâce à un sortilège nous suivons les enfants depuis le début. Ils sont tellement absorbés par ce qu'ils font qu'ils ne nous ont même pas remarqué. Il faudra travailler là-dessus pendant les prochaines années, toujours être vigilant !

Les enfants viennent de passer le mur de flammes et je ne suis pas certain que nous puissions faire de même sans se faire repérer.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais lancer une illusion, désactiver les flammes et nous pourrons tous passer sans être vus. » m'indique Dumbledore.

Cet homme m'étonnera toujours. Cependant son idée est excellent, car c'est vrai que nous sommes nombreux : Aro, Lucius, Severus, Demetri, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Dumbledore et moi. Nous ne passons pas inaperçus, heureusement le sortilège de Désillusion existe. Mais nous devons tout de même être prudents.

Les femmes pensent que nous sommes partis chercher les enfants mais la réalité est toute autre. Enfin, nous sommes là pour ça bien sûr, mais nous souhaitons voir si ils sont capables de se débrouiller par eux-mêmes. Aro et Dumbledore étaient très enthousiastes à l'idée de faire de l'espionnage. De vrais enfants.

Bien évidemment nous interviendrons si les choses dégénères. Mais pour le moment tout va pour le mieux.

Nous pénétrons enfin dans la dernière salle. Les enfants sont à quelques mètres devant nous et au fond de la pièce, face à un grand miroir se trouve un homme avec un horrible turban violet.

oOo

**POV Hirkani**

Nous y voilà !

Il est là.

Et _ils _sont là aussi. Si ils pensent que je ne les ai pas remarqué ils se trompent. Merlin merci j'ai pris l'habitude de prendre Dray et Nessie constament sous mon bouclier, ainsi _ils _n'ont pas accès à nos pensées. Car je sais que Edward est parmi eux, tout comme Demetri. Super. Manquait plus que lui.

Bon, il faut que je prévienne Dray et Nessie que nous sommes espionnés. Car si jusqu'à maintenant cela n'était pas génant cette fois nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur. Nous avons voulu affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous devons assumer et surtout assurer !

_- Nos pères ainsi que Dem, Sev, Aro, Emmett, Jasper et Dumby sont ici, cachés sous sortilège de Désillusion. On n'a pas le droit à l'erreur les gars. - _Moi.

_- Fais chier ! Faut qu'on assure sinon on est morts. - _Draco.

_- Bon bah go alors. Montrons leur qu'on es plus des bébés et qu'on est capables d'assumer nos choix. - _Renesmée.

_- Ok. On maintient la connexion télépathique pour garder l'avantage sur lui. Le premier qui trouve la Pierre s'en empare. Et moi je tue Quirrell. - _Moi.

_- Le tuer ? Mais t'es folle ! _- Renesmée.

_- On est presque sur qu'il a la face de Voldemort planquée sous son turban alors pas de pitié ! C'est lui oui nous et je suis beaucoup trop belle pour mourir. _- Moi.

Sur ce je m'avance et m'adresse à Quirrell, qui ne nous a toujours pas remarqués. Monsieur est trop occupé à se contempler. D'ailleurs je ne vois pas ce qu'i contempler, ce mec est laid.

« Nous étions certains que c'était vous. »

« Oh vraiment ? » demande-t-il en se retournant.

Apparemment s'en est fini du bégayant professeur Quirrell.

« Oh oui. Au fait, sympa le turban ! Mais vous pouvez le retirer, Voldychou doit manquer d'air là-dessous. » lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil entendu.

« Comment oses-tu ? » siffle une voix rauque. Surement l'affreux.

« Pourquoi tu te montres pas ? Tu es si moche que ça ? »

_- Il va te foutre au bûcher si tu continues. _- Draco.

_- Je suis trop belle pour mourir brûler vive. La Pierre ? _- Moi.

_- Je pense que le miroir doit nous permettre de l'atteindre. Essayons de nous rapprocher. _- Renesmée.

« Petite insolente ! Si tes vampires de parents n'avaient pas été là tu seras à moi à l'heure qu'il est ! Alors RESPECTES-MOI ! » s'écrit la voix.

Attends, attends. C'est quoi cette histoire encore ? Il déraille complet ce coup ci. Partagez un cerveau avec un autre ça vous bouffe les cellules croyez-moi.

Ah ! Quirrell se décide enfin à enlever son turban. Il se retourne et nous faisons face à.. à.. je ne sais même pas en fait mais c'est franchement dégueulasse. C'est genre Voldy version larve ou moule accrochée à on rocher. Beurk.

« Tu ne me crois pas ? » reprend Voldy. « Approches toi du miroir il te montrera ce que tu désires le plus au monde Et qu'est-ce que cela pourrait-il bien être si ce n'est de savoir enfin la vérité sur ton histoire ? »

La Pierre du con.

Il est encore plus con que je ne le pensais. Un petit sourire en direction de Draco et Renesmée et j'avance en direction du miroir. Le miroir du Risèd. Vraiment impressionnant. Je me place devant la glace et.. putain mais c'est quoi ce bordel encore ?

Je suis là, figée dans mes 17 ans. Je suis belle. Il y a Demetri aussi, un bras autour de mes épaules. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici celui-la ? Et ça c'est quoi ? Pourquoi y a des gosses qui nous ressemblent partout autour de nous ? Et c'est quoi ça dans la couverture dans mes bras ? PUTAIN ! Un autre gamin ! Non mais c'est pas possible, je suis pas une poule pondeuse ! Et JAMAIS je ne me marierais avec Demetri ! Jamais, never. Putain de merde je veux la Pierre moi ! J'en ai besoin, il ne faut pas que l'affreux l'ait avant moi sinon on est foutu !

Et il veut quoi encore le Demetri du miroir ? Pourquoi il me montre la poche de ma robe ? Y a encore un gamin caché dedans ?

Oh, c'est lourd tout un coup dans ma vraie poche. Je plonge ma main discrètement et sens quelque chose de dur, chaud et pointue. La Pierre.

_- La Pierre est dans ma poche. _- Moi.

_- Comment ? - _Renesmée.

_- Le miroir me l'a donné. _- Moi.

« Alors que vois-tu ? » demande l'affreux.

Je l'avais oublié celui là tiens. Autant lui dire la vérité ça le dégouttera comme ça, et peut être que Demetri aussi par la même occasion ! Comme ça nous ne sortirons jamais ensemble, pas de gamins baveux qui courent de partout. A moi la tranquillité.

« Je me vois plus vieille avec mon mari, Demetri. Tu connais pas. Y a plein de gamins qui courent et bavent partout. Y en a même un dans mes bras, c'est dégeu. Il déconne ton truc, je veux pas d'enfants ! Et je me marierai pas avec Dem, c'est mon meilleur ami. »

Je crois que les autres sont choqués, bien joué Ania. Après tout ils n'avaient qu'à pas nous suivre.

« Tu mens ! »

« Oh mais tu m'emmerde ! » Jésus Marie Joseph, ma mère va me tuer.

« La Pierre est dans ta poche, je le sais. »

Eh bah si tu sais tout pourquoi tu poses des questions ? Il m'énerve, Merlin qu'il m'énerve. Non mais regardez le gesticuler et s'égosiller dans tous les sens. On dirait un enfant de trois ans en plein caprice. Hilarant.

Non mais je rêve où il essaye de m'étrangler là ?! Oh le con !

« Je suis a demi-immortelle coco, tes efforts ne servent à rien. »

Et sans parler plus, j'enfonce mes crocs dans sa gorge et le vide de son sang. Il a vraiment un goût horrible. Lorsque j'arrive à la dernière goutte quelque chose d'étrange se produit, c'est comme si un fantôme tout noir sortait du corps sans vie Quirrell. Le pire c'est qu'il crie le truc ! Et.. oh putain il vient de me traverser tellement violemment que j'en suis tombée à la renverse.

Draco et Renesmée se précipitent vers moi et m'aident à me relever. Je ne me sens pas très bien. Je pense que ça doit être à cause de son sang, la Magie Noire a surement un mauvais effet sur moi. Ou peut-être est-ce du à Voldemort.

« Tu as été géniale ! » s'écrit Nessie.

« C'est clair ! Et t'inquiète pas Miss PomPom va te faire un lavage d'estomac, hors de question que tu gardes le sang de l'affreux à l'intérieur de toi tu pourrais devenir encore plus méchante que tu ne l'es déjà ! » rajoute Draco.

« Merci Draco, toujours la pour remonter le moral. » dis-je sarcastique. Puis j'ajoute à l'intention des espions à deux balles : « Et vous, plus la peine de vous cachez. Nous savons que vous êtes là depuis le début. »

Je suis aussitôt entourée dans bras protecteurs de mon père. Je ne l'avouerai jamais mais c'est dans ces moments là, après de fortes émotions, que nous avons le plus besoin de l'amour de nos parents. Mon père m'a tellement manqué, je compte bien ratrappé le temps perdu cet été.

Après mon père c'est au tour de Demetri de me prendre dans ses bras. Lui aussi il m'a tellement manqué, il me manque encore. Car plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant entre nous, je dois prendre mes distances. Pour mon bien. Pour le sien. Je ne peux pas l'aimer.

Viens ensuite le temps des félicitations et Dumbledore nous donnent 50 points chacun. Serpentard est bien parti pour gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons en plus de celle de Quidditch !

Nous remontons tranquillement, laissant Dumbledore et Severus s'occuper du corps de Quirrell et inventer une histoire sur ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. D'ailleurs cela me fait penser à une chose.

« Au fait, c'est quoi cette histoire comme quoi je suis sensée appartenir à l'affreux ? »

oOo

_Samedi 20 juin 1992. Poudlard Express._

**POV Neville**

Nous sommes tous entassés dans un wagon, un des plus grands. Tous, toute notre bande de premières années plus Tonks, Higgs, Flint et Pucey.

Hirkani et Renesmée viennent de lâcher la bombe du siècle. Des vampires, ce sont des vampires. C'est fascinant, quoi que un peu dangereux tout de même.

Mais qui suis-je pour juger ? Elles m'ont accepté comme j'étais sans se poser de questions alors que tout le monde me tournait la dos, elles m'ont soutenu et défendu lorsque cela était nécessaire. Je me dois de faire de même pour elle, et si elles me pensent, nous pensent assez dignes de leur secret alors nous nous devons de la garder, de le défendre quoi qu'il arrive.

Jamais personne ne m'avait fait une telle confiance. C'est tout nouveau pour moi, un peu comme si l'on me faisait le plus beau des cadeaux.

Je suis tellement heureux des les avoir rencontrer, tous autant qu'ils sont. Ils me permettent d'avancer, m'encouragent et m'aident à évoluer, à grandir ? Je ne pourrai jamais les remercier comme ils le méritent.

A Poudlard j'ai rencontré des personnes extraordinaires, magiques. Pour moi qui pensais me faire une seconde famille parmi mes camarades de Maison la réalité a été toute autre. Je me suis créé ma propre famille, notre famille, notre bande. Tous différents, tous unis.

A force d'observation j'ai appris et compris énormément de choses sur ce qu'il se passe réellement à Poudlard. J'ai appris que les Serdaigles ne jurent pas que par les livres et qu'il sont aussi capables de s'amuser.

J'ai appris que les apparences sont souvent trompeuses et les préjugés totalement dépassés. Les Serpentards que je connais sont loyaux et dévoués les uns aux autres, bien plus que la plupart des Poufsouffles. Ils cachent leurs sentiments, leurs faiblesses sous des masques de froideur et d'indifférence mais ont plus de cœur qu'une grande partie d'entre nous. Certes les Serpentards sont fourbes, rusés et manipulateurs mais ils ont également beaucoup plus de courage que tous les Gryffondors réunis. Parce qu'il en faut du courage pour affronter les regards et le mépris des autres à longueur de journée. C'est ce qui les rend si unis, si soudés les uns les autres. Serpentard est sans aucun doute la Maison la plus soudée de toute l'école. Plus Gryffondor que Serpentard.

Beaucoup plus soudée que Gryffondor, ma Maison. La Maison de la honte. Seules l'apparence et les compétences comptes, peu importe que vous soyez gentil ou serviable si vous ne rentrez pas dans leurs critères ils vous méprisent du sommet de vox cheveux à la pointe de vos orteils. La Maison de l'orgueil et le Reine de l'intolérance. Incapables de voir et d'admettre que tous les Serpentards ne sont pas des adeptes de la Magie Noire ou que Poufsouffle n'est pas la Maison Poubelle comme ils aiment l'appeler. Plus Serpentard que Gryffondor. Je déteste ma Maison et j'espère que les temps ont changé, j'espère de tout mon cœur que mes parents n'étaient pas comme ça.

oOo

**POV Terence**

Et voilà ma dernière année qui s'achève. La dernière, la meilleure. Serpentard a gagné la Coupe des Quatre Maison et le tournoi de Quidditch. Que rêver de mieux ?

Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi mes examens et je m'en moque, l'année prochaine j'intègre l'équipe première des Canons de Chudley et je passe les sélections pour intégrer l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre.

Marcus prendra ma relève à la tête de l'équipe de Serpentard et Hirkani et Draco ont de grandes chances de le rejoindre. Nuls doutes que nous seront encore meilleurs que nous le sommes actuellement.

Je laisse mon équipe entre de bonnes mains et c'est avec une joie mélée de tristesse que je fais mes adieux à Poudlard, ma seconde maison, Serpentard, ma seconde famille.

* * *

_Eh oui, voilà déjà la fin de la première année ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ? _

_**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.**_

_**BlackVolturi**_


	15. De l'Amour à la Haine

**Auteur :** BlackVolturi

**Disclaimer :** Hors OC, les personnages ne sont pas de moi et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. Tout le mérite revient à JK Rowling et Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_Je sais, je suis inexcusable. Je suis en retard d'une semaine et je n'ai même pas d'excuse !_

_Ah si, une. Je devais poster en rentrant des cours aujourd'hui mais j'ai préféré regarder le premier épisode de la saison 4 de Game Of Thrones.. Je suis pardonnée ?:D _

_Je suppose que non, ce n'est même pas une excuse !_

_En plus je reviens avec un chapitre vraiment pourri, quoiqu'un peu important pour la suite de l'histoire tout de même._

_Ahah, je suis nulle. Pardonnez-moi._

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Princesse des Ténèbres**

CHAPITRE 14

**De l'Amour à la Haine**

_Été 1992. Ile d'Esmée._

**POV Demetri**

« Par Merlin j'aurai du rester avec Severus et vous rejoindre plus tard.. » dit Lucius la voix tremblante. « Moldus de malheur, inventer des engins qui volent. Par Merlin ! »

Il n'est pas du tout dans son assiette. Nous sommes tous réunis dans l'avion privé des Volturi en direction de l'île d'Esmée, ou tout du moins de la côté brésilienne. Nous aurions pu transplané mais Hirkani, Draco et Renesmée avaient envie de prendre l'avion pour la première fois de leur vie. Athenodora, Lucius, Narcissa, Andromeda et Ted ne sont pas très rassurés.

« Je croyais que tu trouvais les inventions moldues très ingénieuses.. » se moque Narcissa, bien qu'elle ne soit pas dans un meilleur état que son époux. « Je te rappelle que tu as fait toutes sortes d'aménagements au manoir pour installer des télévisions ! Presqu'une dans chaque pièce par Merlin ! »

« Chacun son addiction ma chérie. Les télévisions pour moi, les cigarettes pour toi. » la taquine-t-il en retour.

Ah oui. Narcissa a développé une nouvelle obsession pour la cigarette. Elle fume chaque fois qu'elle en a l'occasion, surtout lorsque le trio fait des siennes. Autant dire souvent. Athenodora s'est mis à la cigarette pour les mêmes raisons. Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas si c'est efficace sur elle étant donné sa condition de vampire mais je sais que Caius, tout comme Lucius pour son épouse, ne voit pas ça d'un très bon œil.

Nous approchons de la fin du voyage. Ania, Draco et Renesmée qui étaient dans le cockpit à faire la conversation aux pilotes, c'est-à-dire Afton et Santiago, reviennent parmis nous et bouclent leurs ceintures. Ania est excitée comme une puce, je le sens d'ici.

Ania.. Ma Princesse.. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé depuis son retour de l'école. Depuis ce qu'il s'est passé dans les profondeurs du collège en réalité. Avec le miroir. Elle est devenue distante avec moi et j'ai mal, si mal. Est-ce à cause de ce qu'elle a vu dans ce miroir qu'elle s'éloigne ? Nous deux avec des enfants. Je comprends qu'elle puisse avoir un peu peur mais je ne la forcerai jamais à faire ce qu'elle ne veut pas. Mais je dois avouer que ses paroles m'ont blessé. Elle ne veut pas de moi, elle ne veut pas d'enfants, elle me voit seulement comme un ami.

oOo

**POV Edward**

Je suis le fil des interrogations de Demetri depuis de longues minutes maintenant.

Il se voile totalement la face. Il s'aveugle, tout comme Hirkani s'aveugle. Même si je n'en ai pas la certitude en ce qui la concerne.

Dumbledore m'a expliqué le fonctionnement de ce miroir. Le Miroir du Risèd, le Miroir du Désir qui dévoile ce que nous voulons au plus profond de nous. Et ce que Hirkani veut c'est Demetri, Demetri et une famille avec lui. Mais elle se voile la face, elle se ment à elle-même.

Je peux la comprendre, elle se ment comme je me suis menti au début de ma relation avec Bella. Sauf que personne ne lui a expliqué ce qu'il se passait, elle doit paniquer. Je suis certain que c'est cela, elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui arrive alors elle rejette Demetri et les sentiments qu'elle ressent envers lui pour ne plus souffrir. Pour ne plus se poser de questions.

C'est juste une enfant, une enfant apeurée qui préfère se renfermer sur elle même plutôt que s'ouvrir aux autres. Une chose qu'elle a en commun avec Draco, avec tous les Serpentards que je connais. Maîtres de leurs émotions en toute circonstance, rien ne transparaît. Ils controlent tout, ne laissent rien paraître pour ne pas que cela puisse se retourner contre eux. Ils calculent tout, tout du début à la fin. Ils pensent à tout, envisagent toutes les options bonnes comme mauvaises.

Et je suis certain qu'en ce moment même le cerveau de Hirkani doit tourner à plein régime pour trouver la meilleure solution à ses problèmes.

C'est si simple pourtant, il suffirait de tout lui expliquer et elle n'aurait plus à s'en faire, elle n'aurait plus à refouler ses émotions et renier Demetri.

Tout serait si simple si elle savait qu'elle et Demetri sont âmes-soeurs.

oOo

**POV Alice**

OH MON DIEU !

Je n'arrive pas à le croire !

Quelle vision !

C'est tout simplement impossible.

Impossible, inimaginable même mais merveilleux !

Fantastique !

« ALICE ! Tu as vu la même chose que moi ? » s'écrit Ania en entrant dans ma chambre en courant.

Elle est suivie de Nessie et Draco.

« OUI ! C'est fantastique ! »

« Il nous faut un plan.. »

Et à la vue du sourire machiavélique qui naît sur son joli visage je me dis que nous allons bien rigoler.

oOo

**POV Tanya**

« Edward, sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

J'ai beau être blonde je suis loin d'être idiote vous savez. Je vois très bien que quelque chose se passe. Ils me cachent quelque chose, tous.

Nous sommes arrivés sur l'île hier en début de soirée et depuis ce moment là tout le monde agi étrangement avec moi.

Tout d'abord mes sœurs ainsi que Carmen, Eleazar et les Cullen qui sont plus proches de moi que jamais et m'assurent que rien ne changera entre nous.

Ensuite les trois enfants qui me regardent avec des sourires trop innocents sur le visage pour être sincères.

Puis les Volturi, qui sont venus au grand complet, qui me sourient chaque fois que l'on se croise. Etrange. Même si nos relations se sont grandement améliorées les dernières décennies nous ne sommes pas non plus amis au point de se lancer des sourires à tout bout de champs !

Et puis il y aussi les sorciers qui sont présents avec nous qui me regardent étrangement, comme si ils savaient quelque chose que j'ignore.

J'ai horreur de ça !

« Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt Tanya. Prépare toi à être surprise. »

Non mais ça veut dire quoi ça ?! Ils sont tous fous ma parole ! Le soleil leur tape sur le système je crois.

oOo

**POV Severus**

Je viens à peine d'arriver par portoloin que Draco, Hirkani et Renesmée me sautent dessus et m'entraînent à l'intérieur de la villa sans la moindre explication ni aucune douceur.

Pas le temps de dire bonjour, pas le temps de me présenter aux Denali - que je n'ai pour l'instant jamais vu, et pas le temps d'admirer le paysage.

Enfants de malheur.

Je me laisse faire, je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon.

Le trio infernal m'entraîne dans une chambre, plus grande que mes appartements à Poudlard, et je m retrouve nez à nez avec Athena, Cissy, Alice et Rosalie Cullen. Du coin de l'œil je vois Draco qui s'éclipse pour me laisser avec toutes ces femmes, filles dans le cas de Hirkani et Renesmée.

Et la solidarité masculine dans tout ça ?

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ce qui va suivre n'annonce rien de bon? » demande-je un peu sur la défensive tout de même.

« Les bébés oust, dehors ! » s'exclame Alice en sautillant sur place, comme toujours.

Cette femme est montée sur ressors, je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

Après avoir ronchonner, taper des pieds, tenter d'amadouer leurs aînées et argumenter sur le fait qu'elles n'étaient pas des bébés Hirkani et Renesmée quittent finalement la pièce.

Abandonné une fois de plus le Severus.

« Vous allez prendre la peine de me répondre ou non ?! »

« Calme toi Sev. » se moque ma sois disant meilleure amie. Traîtresse t'es dans la combine avec elle ! « Nous faisons ça pour ton bien. »

« C'est sensé me rassurer ? Honnêtement, qui serait rassuré face à vous quatre ?! »

Elle se moque de moi une fois de plus la traîtresse. Qu'ai-je fait à Merlin pour hériter de Athenodora Black en guise de meilleure amie ? Le monde est cruel. Est-ce pour me punir d'avoir rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? J'en ai bien peur.

Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive que les quatre furies me sautent dessus ! Par Merlin Athenodora et Narcissa sont sensées être mères de familles et Alice et Rosalie sont plus vieilles que moi et pourtant elles se comportent commes des ados attardées ! Pire que les cornichons auxquels je suis obligé de donner des cours.. Mais où va le monde ?

Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrive ? Elles ne peuvent pas me laisser respirer à la fin ?

« COUPEZ LUI LES CHEVEUX ! » s'écrie Lucius à travers la porte.

TRAITRE ! Ils me trahissent tous aujourd'hui !

Attendez, couper mes cheveux ?

« NON ! »

« Tu discutes pas Severus ! » m'ordonne Athenodora en me rasseyant sur ma chaise.

Je les déteste tous ! Mes cheveux ? Je ne terroriserai plus personne à la rentrée ! Moi qui prenait soin de les garder longs et des les graisser chaque matin pour parfaire ma réputation de terreur des cachots. Tout est fichu maintenant, tout ça à cause de ces quatre furies. Et du trio infernal. Et de Lucius. De tout le monde en fait. Je les déteste tous.

Mes cheveux..

Ma réputation..

Aux oubliettes, envolés..

Par Merlin.

Je sens que je suis poussé par quelqu'un, surement Alice, qui m'enferme dans une salle de bain. Je n'ose pas croiser mon reflet dans le miroir.

Mes cheveux..

Je prends une douche, c'est automatique.

Ma réputation..

Je mets les affaires que Alice, ou quelqu'un d'autre, m'a laissé sur le rebord du lavabo. C'est automatique.

Aux oubliettes, envolés..

Je sors enfin de la salle de bain et regagne la chambre. C'est automatique.

« Au diable ta réputation Severus. A partir d'aujourd'hui plus de cheveux gras, et plus de vétements sombres. Sauf à Poudlard si tu veux. » me dit ma meilleure amie en me prenant la main.

Je ne l'écoute pas, je la laisse m'entrainer devant un grand miroir autour duquel se tiennent Narcissa, Alice et Rosalie. Pourquoi elles me sourient comme ça ? Est-ce qu'elles se moquent de moi ?

Et qui est cet homme en face de moi ? Il me dit vaguement quelque chose. Il a des airs de moi, moi avec les cheveux courts et coiffés à la Edward-Cullen-le-magnifique.

Une petite minute ! Mais c'est moi !

MES CHEVEUX !

Et où sont passés mes habits noirs ? C'est quoi ce pantalon beige et cette chemise blanche ? C'est moche ! Et c'est moldu !

Par Merlin !

Ma réputation !

Envolée !

Je vais les tuer !

« Vous avez intérêt à avoir une excellente explication. »

oOo

**POV Hirkani**

Un mois que nous sommes ici, un mois et nous nous disputons encore.

Nous ne faisons que cela depuis le début des vacances mais j'ai comme l'impression que cette dispute là risque de briser quelque chose entre nous, définitivement.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu me reproches au juste Demetri ?! »

« Tu me laisses tomber ! Depuis ton entrée dans cette satannée école je n'existe plus pour toi ! »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi ! »

« Oh s'il-te-plait Hirkani. Je n'existe plus pour toi ! Il n'y en a que pour tes nouveaux amis et ce Flint de malheur ! »

« C'est quoi ton problème ?! »

« C'est ton petit ami c'est ça ?! Il est trop vieux pour toi Hirkani ! »

Je n'ai jamais vu Demetri aussi en colère de toute ma vie. Mais peu importe, il commence vraiment à m'énever.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Marcus a 17 ans et nous sommes seulement amis.. »

« MARCUS ?! Marcus ?! Tu appelles ce troll attardé par son prénom maintenant ? »

« C'est un AMI ! J'ai encore le droit d'appeler mes amis par leur prénom il me semble, Volturi. »

« Ah ça y est ! Plus de Demetri pour moi, maintenant c'est Volturi ! Je ne te pensais pas comme ça, Volturi. »

Prends toi ça dans la gueule Hirkani.

« Oh vraiment ? Et tu me pensais comment alors ? Tu croyais avoir l'exclusivité dans ma vie ? Ouvre les yeux, il était évident que j'allais faire de nouvelles rencontres à l'école ! »

« Pas au point de laisser tomber tes amis ! »

« Tu te fais des films ! Je n'ai laissé tombé personne ! Tu es le seul à te plaindre et tu commences à m'énerver ! »

« C'est toi qui m'énerve ! Et tu sais quoi ? »

« Quoi ?! »

« Je regrette d'avoir perdu mon temps avec une gamine comme toi. »

Et il me plante là, comme une conne au beau milieu de ma chambre.

Je le déteste. Non je le hais.

J'ai la haine.

Contre lui qui a réussi à me faire aussi mal avec de simples mots.

Contre moi et mes sentiments merdiques qui me font tellement souffire.

J'ai la haine.

Alors que je devrais être en train de jouer comme une enfants insouciante de mon âge moi j'ai la haine.

La haine de l'amour alors que je n'ai que 12 ans.

La haine d'être moi.

La haine d'être si mature pour mon âge.

La haine de ma condition de demi-immortelle.

La haine d'avoir été choisie par Voldemort.

La haine du futur et de tout ce qu'il nous réserve.

oOo

**POV Draco**

Mon parrain n'est pas resté faché très longtemps. Et je peux le comprendre, après tout nous n'avons voulu que son bonheur. Et si son bonheur doit passer par une nouvelle coupe de cheveux et un changement de style vestimentaire et bien soit !

Enfin, je suppose que cela n'aurait rien changer que Severus reste le Severus de tous les jours mais mieux vaut mettre toutes les chances de notre côté.

Quoi qu'il en soit voilà maintenant deux mois que Severus et Tanya filent le parfait amour.

_C'est l'amour à la plage (ah-ouh-cha-cha-cha) !_

Stupide Felix, stupide Emmett qui m'ont mis cette stupide chanson dans la tête, dans celle de tout le monde à vrai dire.

J'ai bien cru que Severus allait leur lancer un _Avada ! _quand ils se sont mis à chanter ça. Ca nous a fait tous beaucoup rire, pas Severus et Tanya.

Ils sont tellement mignons tous les deux ! Oui je parle comme Dora et alors ?!

Je dois d'ailleurs avouer que le nouveau style de Severus lui va à merveille ! Ania et Nessie sont certaines que les élèves auront beaucoup de mal à le reconnaître à la rentrée. Ania pense même que certaines d'entre elles risquent d'avoir un faible pour le « nouveau professeur de potions si sexy ».

Les filles sont folles.

Il est vrai que Severus et sacrément musclé ! Qui aurait pu imaginer que sous ses longues robes de sorciers Sevynouchet cachait un corps d'Appollon, dixit Dora. J'ai été choqué en le voyant torse nu la première fois, comme la plupart d'entre nous. Je suis certain que Sev s'attendait à notre réaction puisqu'il s'est mis à parader comme un paon après ça.

En parlant de paon, aux dernières nouvelles les affreux sont toujours en vie. Mais j'ai trouvé une solution, et avec l'appuis de ma mère ! Elle non plus ne les porte pas dans son cœur. Nous serrons bientôt débarassés d'eux, Emmett a accepté de les manger. Il ne s'est pas fait prier d'ailleurs, il m'a avoué avoir toujours eu envie de gouter du paon. Beurk.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que les vacances sont terminées et que nous sommes dans l'avion de retour en direction de Volterra ! C'est passé tellement vite !

Nous avons fait de la plongée et nous avons vu des centaines de poissons différents ! Même des dauphins ! Nous sommes allés explorer la forêt et il y avait des singes et des serpents ! Des araignées aussi et j'ai cru que j'allais mourir de peur ! Je n'ai jamais vu des araignées aussi énormes de toute ma vie !

Pour résumer, outre notre petite rencontre avec les mygales poilues, il s'agit des meilleures vacances de toute ma vie !

Ou presque.

La seule ombre au tableau est le fait que Hirkani et Demetri ne se sont presque pas décroché un mot depuis un moi. Depuis la dispute.

Et depuis Hirkani est plus triste que jamais. Et même si j'appréciais énormément Demetri je n'ai qu'une seule envie c'est de le mettre au bucher. Comment un homme peut dire quelque chose d'aussi cruel en toute conscience ? Ce type est un abruti, et désormais je le déteste au moins autant que Hirkani le déteste.

Et j'avoue avoir peur pour la suite, car c'est Renesmée et moi qui allons devoir ramasser Ania à la petite cuillère.

* * *

_**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.**_

_**BlackVolturi**_


	16. Décisions

**Auteur :** BlackVolturi

**Disclaimer :** Hors OC, les personnages ne sont pas de moi et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. Tout le mérite revient à JK Rowling et Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_Et voilà, le début de la deuxième année est enfin arrivé ! Une deuxième année riche en rebondissements comme le montre ce premier chapitre..Qui aura quelques POV un peu surprenants !_

_Je n'ai pas pour habitude de réclamer mais une petite review de temps en temps n'a jamais tué personne, enfin je crois. J'ai pu remarquer qu'il y avait de nombreux lecteurs fantômes mais aucun d'entre vous ne se donne la peine de laisser une trace de son passage. Une critique qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, fait toujours plaisir et montre que vous vous intéressez un peu à mon histoire.._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je remercie tout de même Darkayora pour toutes ses reviews qui me font plaisir et me donnent envie de continuer._

_BlackVolturi_

* * *

**Princesse des Ténèbres**

CHAPITRE 15

**Décisions**

_Mardi 1er septembre 1992. __Volterra_.

**POV Demetri**

Il est midi, 11 heures en Angleterre. Hirkani doit être à bord du Poudlard Express à l'heure qu'il est alors que moi je suis comme un con à errer dans les rues de Volterra.

Nous ne nous sommes pas adresser la parole depuis ce jour. Le 3 août 1992, le jour ou j'ai perdu la femme de ma vie. Car il est certain qu'après ce que je lui ai dit plus jamais elle ne voudra de moi. Je suis un idiot. Un sombre crétin. Emporté par mon impulsivité et ma jalousie maladive j'ai blessé la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux. Et je regrette, je regrette tellement toutes mes paroles et mon attitude détestable qui ont suffit à me priver définitivement du plus beau des trésors. Hirkani, ma Princesse.

Je suis tellement désolé. Mais cela ne sert à rien. Jamais elle n'acceptera de m'écouter. Il n'y a qu'à voir son attitude envers moi depuis ce jour. Pas un mot, pas un regard. Je suis transparent à ses yeux. Mais je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir, tout est de ma faute. Moi et ma jalousie. Moi et mon complexe d'infériorité face à ces sorciers. Ces sorciers qui sont comme elle, elle qui me ressemble tant.

Si différents mais tellement semblables. Je suis incapable de vivre sans elle et pourtant l'avoir ne serait-ce que dans mon champ de vision me fait mourir à petit feu. Elle est comme de la fumée, je peux l'approcher, la sentir mais il m'est impossible de la toucher. Tout s'est amplifié depuis ce jour. Elle est plus présente que jamais dans ma tête et si loin de moi à la fois. J'ai besoin d'elle à mes côtés mais elle m'ignore et s'éloigne de moi un peu plus chaque jour.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela est-il aussi compliqué ?

Tout sera toujours compliqué entre nous, c'était écrit d'avance. Les Dieux ont fait en sorte que nos chemins se croisent pour mieux nous séparer, mieux nous briser.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'amour fait-il si mal ?

Car il n'est plus question d'âmes-sœurs entre Hirkani et moi. Il n'en a jamais été question. Tout a toujours été beaucoup plus fort. Je l'aime. Je l'aime sans la contrainte que notre lien m'impose. L'amour, pas la soumission à ma condition de créature surnaturelle. Elle a fait irruption dans ma vie alors que je perdais le goût de vivre justement. Elle a chamboulé mes habitudes, mes relations avec mes amis. Tout s'est renforcé dès l'instant où elle est née.

Et c'est pour cela que je l'aime. Pour ce qu'elle m'apporte, ce qu'elle nous apporte.

Je l'aime. Mais elle me déteste.

Un proverbe dit qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'Amour et la Haine. J'en ai fait l'amer expérience. La jalousie m'a rendu fou, m'a poussé à bout et j'ai été cruel. Cruel envers la femme que j'aime. Et je m'en veux pour cela.

Si vous saviez comme je m'en veux ! Dès le moment où les mots maudits sont sortis de ma bouche je m'en suis voulu, je les ai regretté.

Mais le mal était fait, et j'ai fuis. Tel le lâche que je suis. J'ai fuis alors que la tristesse se peignait sur son si joli visage. J'ai fuis devant sa fierté. J'ai fuis devant le masque d'impassibilité qu'elle a revêtu. Et je crois bien que cela m'a blessé autant que je l'ai blessé. Comme si je n'étais pas assez bien, pas assez important pour elle au point de craquer devant moi. Mais comment lui en vouloir ? Je l'ai poussé à bout, poussé à me détester. Inconsciemment certes mais je l'ai tout de même fait.

Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête.

Et la tempête va arriver, j'en suis certain. Je l'ai vu dans son regard, les seul qu'elle a bien voulu m'accorder après ce jour. Dans l'avion de retour. Jamais je n'avais vu tant de haine, de dégoût et de déception dans un seul regard. Un regard qui m'était destiné. Et j'ai su, j'ai su que le pire était à venir.

Car Hirkani est l'enfant le plus cruel que le monde n'est jamais porté. Digne descendante de Salazar Serpentard. Parfait mélange de ces deux parents. Comme son père elle est mauvaise, vraiment mauvaise à la limite de la cruauté et du sadisme. Sans aucune pitié ni aucune considération pour les autres, elle méprise tout le monde et se sert des gens dans son propre intérêt. Comme sa mère elle est d'une beauté froide et vous ensorcelle pour mieux vous détruire. Détruire celui qui s'approche trop près, celui qui s'en prendra à quelqu'un qui lui est cher.

Et il fut un temps où je faisais partie de ces personnes importantes aux yeux d'Hirkani. Aujourd'hui je suis de l'autre côté de la barrière, de mauvais côté.

Et pourtant même en sachant cela je n'arrive pas à la détester. Elle est beaucoup trop fascinante pour cela.

A seulement 12 ans tout en elle respire le vice, le mal transpire par tous les pores de sa si jolie peau. Et cela ne fera que se renforcer avec le temps. Et cela m'effraie car si elle le voulait elle pourrait me détruire. Lentement, savourant chaque opération, c'est son mode opératoire. Tel un animal elle traque sa proie, l'observe, la pousse dans ses retranchements les plus extrêmes, lui laisse un dernier espoir de liberté pour mieux l'achever. Une véritable torture psychologique.

Je ne la déteste toujours pas. J'en viens même à l'admirer. Comment une enfant de 12 ans peut se montrer aussi cruelle et se délecter de la souffrance des autres ? De part bien des aspects elle me fait penser à Jane.

Un mélange de Caius, Athenodora et Jane. Rien ne peut être pire.

Ou peut être cela, la muraille qu'elle a construit brique par brique tout autour de son cœur. Un cœur, une forteresse imprenable que j'ai réussi à briser en trois phrases mal placées. J'ai tout détruit, tout fait voler en éclats. Nul doute que le muraille qu'elle construit une fois de plus tout autour de son cœur sera encore plus haute, plus forte que la première. Et nul doute que jamais plus elle ne me laissera entrer dans sa vie, dans son cœur. Hirkani apprend de ses erreurs, elle apprend vite et bien et elle ne fait jamais deux fois la même.

Et pour elle aujourd'hui je suis une erreur. Je fais partie du passé. Je n'ai plus aucune place dans son futur.

Et même en sachant tout cela je ne la déteste pas. Je l'aime. Chaque jour un peu plus. Je me déteste. Chaque jour un peu plus.

oOo

_Mardi 1er septembre 1992. Poudlard._

**POV Theodore**

Je n'ai pas passé un été des plus agréable. Le fait d'être en compagnie de mon géniteur n'a rien de très agréable en soit. Il me déteste et je lui rend bien. C'est ainsi depuis ma naissance et la mort de ma mère dont il me juge responsable. A aucun moment il n'imagine que je puisse souffir moi aussi, cela n'a jamais effleuré son esprit étriqué.

Non, il m'en tient responsable et me le fais savoir. Etre élevé à coups de Doloris n'a rien de très plaisant croyez-moi. La moindre petite contrariété, le moindre petit reproche à mon égard et me voilà me tordant de douleur à ses pieds. Là où est ma place à l'en croire. Il me répugne.

Alors j'ai pris une décision. Celle de ne plus jamais lui donner la satisfaction de me voir le supplier d'arrêter, à genoux à ses pieds. Et cela a marché, en quelque sorte.

Je suis devenu quelqu'un de très solitaire. Je me suis replié sur moi-même, la tête dans mes livres un peu comme Granger. A la différence près qu'elle fait ça par envie, moi par devoir. J'étais quatrième de notre promotion en première année, au coude à coude avec Granger la née-moldue. Mais cela n'a pas suffit à mon géniteur, et il me l'a fait savoir. Je le déteste.

Merlin merci il n'est pas au courant de ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard. Il me voit toujours comme le garçon solitaire et sans amis. Si il savait, Merlin si il savait il en ferait une attaque. Il aurait de toute façon bien du mal à le croire. Moi, Théodore le gringalet entouré de près d'une vingtaine d'amis ? Impossible.

Une vingtaine d'amis s'est tout de même exagéré. Nous sommes une vingtaine certes, mais pour moi seul compte le Gang des Serpentards. Seuls comptent Draco, Blaise, Hirkani, Pansy et Daphné. Et dans une moindre mesure Renesmée. Nous sommes 7, le chiffre magique. C'est un signe, le signe que plus jamais je ne serais seul.

Et cela me donne la force de m'opposer à mon géniteur. De lui dire une bonne fois pour toute que je ne veux pas la même vie que lui, que je vaux mieux que ça, mieux que de passer toute mon existence à mépriser les Sangs-de-bourbe et lécher les pieds d'un pauvre écervelé. Je ne veux pas de cette vie, je ne méprise pas les nés-moldus. Il est tant que je décide par moi même, que je m'affirme. L'aire du Théodore soumis est révolue, tout cela grâce à mes amis. Ce sont eux qui me donnent ma force, c'est en eux que je puise mon courage.

Je ne sais pas d'où me vient cette soif de liberté mais je dois avouer que ceci a quelque chose de galvanisant. Il ne me reste plus qu'à monter un plan et le mettre en action, et pour cela j'ai besoin de l'aide de mes amis. Quoique j'hésite un peu, ils seraient capables de débarquer au Manoir Nott tels des super-héros moldus. Je dois avouer qu'imaginer Draco en costume de Superman me fait sourire ! Vous vous demandez surement comment je connais l'existence des super-héros moldus. C'est grâce à Hirkani, l'an passé elle avait pour habitude de lire ce que les moldus appellent « bandes dessinées » ou « BD » et elle a contaminé tout notre groupe, surtout nous les Sangs-Purs. Ils sont tout de même très inventifs ces moldus !

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrent. Draco, Blaise, Pansy et Daphné se tendent à mes côtés. Hirkani a une vision. Je croyais qu'elle avait du mal à en avoir à Poudlard ? C'est que cela ne doit rien annoncer de bon.

Merlin, une année tranquille c'est trop demander ?

oOo

**POV Ginny **

Je fais enfin mon entrée à Poudlard ! Depuis le temps que je rêve d'y aller, me voilà enfin devant les portes de la Grande Salle ! J'ai tellement hâte ! Hâte de savoir dans quelle Maison le Choixpeau va m'envoyer !

Fred et George ont bien essayé de me faire croire que j'allais devoir combattre un troll mais Charlie m'a dit que j'allais simplement devoir mettre un chapeau sur ma tête et qu'il m'enverrait dans la bonne Maison.

Percy et moi nous sommes d'ailleurs disputés à se sujet. Il est persuadé que je vais aller à Serpentard parce que selon lui « j'arrive toujours à mes fins avec les parents et nos frères en les manipulant et en mentant comme une vieille harpie ». Je le déteste, depuis qu'il a dit ça Ron refuse de m'adresser la parole et m'a dit que si j'étais envoyée à Serpentard je ne serais plus sa sœur ! Quel imbécile !

A cause de lui j'ai peur maintenant. Et si jamais j'allais à Serpentard, et si mes parents me reniaient à cause de ça ? Depuis toute petite j'entends mon papa dire que les Serpentards ne sont pas fréquentables et qu'ils font de la Magie Noire. C'est mon père qui le dit mais est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Je me souviens de ma première rencontre avec des Serpentards. A King's Cross l'an passé, une garçon aux cheveux presque blancs et une fille qui ressemblait beaucoup à Bellatrix Lestrange selon maman. Draco Malfoy et Hirkani Volturi, Harry et Ron en ont parlé tout l'été. Mais moi ils ne m'ont pas paru méchants. Je ne pense pas qu'ils fassent de la Magie Noire même si maman assure le contraire. Selon elle les Malfoy et les Black font de la Magie Noire depuis toujours et ont servi Vous-savez-qui pendant la Guerre.

Je suis totalement perdue.

« Weasley, Ginevra ! »

Oh Merlin non ! C'est déjà mon tour. J'étais tellement absorbée par mes pensées que je n'ai pas fait attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de moi.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et j'avance vers le tabouret. J'ai l'impression d'être amené à Azkaban. Le professeur McGonagall place le Choixpeau sur ma tête qui tombe devant mes yeux m'empêchant ainsi de voir.

« _Mmmmh, je vois.. _» murmure une voix à mon oreille. « _Des grandes capacités et un besoin de faire ses preuves. Tu as trop longtemps été considérée comme la petite fragile de la famille mais maintenant cela est terminé. J'ai la Maison parfaite pour toi. Mais vas-tu accepter au risque de décevoir ta famille ? Je me demande si.. oui c'est bien cela.. _»

Décevoir ma famille en allant à Serpentard et pouvoir enfin être qui je suis réellement ou alors continuer d'être Ginny la faible, Ginny le bébé et suivre le chemin de mes ancêtres à Gryffondor. Qu'est-ce que je veux réellement ? Rejoindre Percy et Ron et subir leurs moqueries ?

C'est à ce moment là que me reviennent en mémoires toutes les histoires que m'ont raconté Harry et Ron au sujet des Serpentards. Tous les coups bas qu'ils ont sois disant fait envers les Gryffondors. Me reviennent aussi les versions des jumeaux, la façon dont mon frère et son meilleur ami m'ont menti et la manière dont ils ont traité Neville Londubat.

Et finalement ils ne valent pas mieux que des Serpentards.

Ma décision est prise.

oOo

**POV Pansy**

Hirkani revient enfin à elle. Son absence n'a duré que quelques secondes mais c'est tout de même assez impressionnant. Fascinant mais impressionnant.

L'air grave qu'elle affiche ne me dit rien qui vaille et semble annoncer de nombreux problèmes en perspective.

Merlin, une année tranquille c'est trop demander ?

« Préparez-vous pour la première confrontation Serpentards-Gryffondors de l'année. » déclare-t-elle d'un ton las.

C'est étrange, d'habitude elle s'en serait réjouit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demande Draco.

« Une chose à laquelle je ne m'étais pas attendue. Faites simplement en sorte de.. »

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que McGo appelle un nouvel élève.

« Weasley, Ginevra ! »

A en voir la tête de désespérée que tire Ania le problème vient d'elle. Que va-t-il encore se passer ? Et pourquoi le Choixpeau prend autant de temps par Merlin ?! C'est une Weasley elle va forcément rejoindre ses idiots de frangins chez les Bouffondors !

« SERPENTARD ! »

...

Jamais la Grande Salle n'a été aussi silencieuse. On pourrait entendre une mouche volée. Tout le monde est estomaqué, c'est le cas de le dire. A la table face à moi se trouve la belette et Saint Potty et je peux sans aucun doute dire que leurs yeux sont à deux doigts de sortir de leurs orbites. Comme ceux de chacun d'entre nous à bien regarder.

Sauf Hirkani qui se lève, se met debout sur la banc de façon à surplomber la Grande Salle et commence à applaudir de toutes ses forces.

Weaslette a retiré le Choixpeau et est figée sur l'estrade, elle ne sait plus où se mettre. Je pourrais presque la plaindre si elle n'était pas la sœur de notre ennemi juré. Non en fait je la plains. Rien que de m'imaginer à sa place en train de décevoir ma famille cela me brise le cœur. Personne ne mérite ça, personne ne mérite de subir la déception et la colère de ses parents.

Et j'espère qu'elle se montrera digne d'être une Serpentard car désormais nous naviguons à bord de même bateau elle et nous. En toute circonstances les Serpentards se doivent de rester unis. Aujourd'hui n'est pas une exception.

Alors je me lève à mon tour, mon sur le banc à côté de ma copine et commence à applaudir moi aussi.

Nous sommes rapidement rejointes par Draco, puis Blaise, Daphné et Théodore. Marcus Flint et Adrian Pucey se joignent à nous. Puis les premières années nouvellement répartis, les Serpentards de septième et sixième année et bientôt toute notre Maison se retrouve debout sur les bancs à applaudir et à scander le prénom de Weasley.

Une Weaslette ébahit et en larmes, toujours vissée au milieu de l'estrade.

oOo

**POV Severus**

Jamais dans toute l'Histoire de Poudlard les Serpentards se sont montrés aussi unis les uns les autres.

Jamais dans toute l'Histoire de Poudlard les Serpentards ont pris une décision aussi sage et réfléchie que celle ci, car nul doute qu'ils n'ont pas foncé tête baissée.

Jamais dans toute l'Histoire de Poudlard les Serpentards se sont montrés aussi bruyants.

Jamais dans toute l'Histoire de Poudlard la Maison Serpentard n'a été si Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor.

Et je suis si fier, Merlin je suis tellement fier d'eux en ce moment.

En moins de cinq minutes ils viennent de prouver à eux mêmes mais aussi et surtout aux autres que la Maison Serpentard n'est pas la Maison du Mal et que ce sont les choix des individus qui reflètent ce qu'ils sont réellement.

En moins de cinq minutes les Serpentards viennent de prouver qu'ils valent bien plus que tous les autres élèves de toutes les autres Maisons confondus et ce sur plusieurs générations.

En moins de cinq minutes ils viennent de rattraper des siècles de mise à l'écart de dénigrement.

En moins de cinq minutes ils viennent de faire bien plus pour leur Maison que tous leurs prédécesseurs réunis.

Le mardi 1er septembre 1992 est un jour à marquer. Le jour du commencement de la nouvelle vie de la Maison Serpentard.

oOo

**POV Hirkani**

Ginny est toujours figée au beau milieu de l'estrade.

Et mes camarades continuent d'applaudir.

Je capte l'attention de Marcus, préfet-en-chef cette année, debout à quelques places près de moi et lui fait signe de me suivre.

Je descends de mon banc et longe notre table en direction de celle des professeurs. Marcus fait de même de son côté. Comme toujours la table des Serpentards est la plus reculée sur la gauche, et comme toujours je m'installe dos au mur. Ne jamais tourner le dos à ses ennemis.

Quoi qu'il en soit Marcus et moi passons inaperçus et je peux voir que les professeurs sont clairement surpris de nous voir débarquer devant leur table. Sauf Severus et Tanya, qui est ici pour je ne sais quelle raison, qui nous sourient et nous encouragent d'un sourire.

Nous approchons de Ginny et les applaudissements cessent, timing parfait. Les Serpentards ont vraiment la classe. Doucement nous encadrons Ginny et après lui avoir fait un sourire encourageant je la prends par la main pour l'accompagner à notre table.

« Ne la touche pas ! » rugit soudain la belette.

Et je peux voir que lui, comme Potter et quelqu'uns de ses amis se sont levés, près à nous faire face. Ils sont vraiment stupides.

« Et pourquoi ça ? Elle fait partie des notres désormais et je l'accompagne à sa table, près des siens. » je réponds tranquillement.

« JAMAIS ! Ginny doit aller à Gryffondor ! J'exige de lui faire repasser le test du Choixpeau ! »

« Le Choixpeau ne se trompe jamais, Monsieur Weasley. » déclare d'une voix calme mais ferme le vieux fou.

« Mensonges ! »

Putain qu'il m'énerve ! Ça en plus de la situation de ma relation avec Demetri il n'en faut pas plus pour me faire exploser.

« Ecoute moi bien la belette. Ta sœur a été envoyé à Serpentard ! Et ce que tu le veuilles ou non. Rentre toi ça dans le crane une bonne fois pour toute ! »

« Ce n'est plus ma sœur. »

La détresse et la tristesse de Ginny me percutent de plein fouet. Comment quelqu'un peut-il se montrer aussi cruel envers un membre de sa famille ? Comment peut-il se montrer aussi.. aussi Demetri ?!

« PARDON ?! Non mais je rêve là ! Alors c'est comme ça que ça se passe chez les Bouffondors ?! Dès que quelqu'un fait quelque chose qui nous déplaît on le renie ?! Tu es un abruti Ronald Weasley ! Tu penses que ta sœur avait envie de se retrouver à Serpentard au risque de se mettre toute sa famille à dos ? Tu ne peux pas imaginer qu'elle puisse avoir besoin de soutien ? Non c'est trop dur pour toi ça ! Toi tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est ton nombril et la petite gue-guerre Serpentards-Gryffondors ! Abruti ! »

Je m'arrête dans ma tirade avant de dire quelque chose qui pourrait me porter préjudice. Du coin de mon œil droit je vois Marcus tendre un mouchoir à une Ginny en pleurs, du coin de mon œil gauche je vois Severus debout sur le point d'intervenir. Mais je n'ai pas fini. Je prends mon air le plus dégoûté, fais glisser mon regard sur les tables des trois Maisons différentes de la mienne en insistant un peu plus sur celle des Bouffondors et reprends d'une voix froide presque glaciale, celle que j'emprunte lorsque je veux blesser quelqu'un :

« En fait vous ne valez pas mieux nous, vous tous. Serdaigles, Poufsouffles et surtout Gryffondors. Vous êtes pathétiques, aveuglés par vos préjugés. A crier à qui veut l'entendre que la Maison Serpentard est la pire Maison qui puisse exister. Tout ça parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et une grosse partie de ses fidèles ont eu le malheur d'être des élèves de notre Maison vous nous dénigrez et nous rejetez en permanence. Mais dites-moi combien des vôtres ont tué et combattu pour les mêmes raisons ? Alors pourquoi nous, pourquoi toujours nous ? Nous ne sommes pas la Maison de la Magie Noire, nous ne sommes pas la Maison du Mal. Nous valons plus que vous tous réunis. Nous l'avons encore prouver ce soir en acceptant Ginny, une fille de Gryffondors, à bras ouverts. Vous auriez fait la même chose si cela avait été un enfant de Serpentards ? Je ne pense pas. Vous aurez beau nous dénigrer constamment nous savons ce que nous valons. Serpentard n'est pas la Maison de la honte, bien au contraire. Serpentard est la Maison qui mérite le plus sa place au sein de cette école. Parce que nous, contrairement à vous, nous savons mettre nos différents de côté pour rester unis face à l'adversité, face à vous. Et nous, contrairement à vous, ne rejetons pas les élèves de notre propre Maison. Vous êtes mille fois pire que nous, et vous me faites pitié. Vraiment. »

Ça fait du bien de vider son sac et de se défouler sur les autres. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi libre de toute ma vie.

Je me tourne vers Ginny qui m'adresse un immense sourire, ravie que je l'ai défendu de la sorte. Sourire que je lui rends. Après tout j'ai défendu Ginny autant que ma Maison tout en descendant les autres. Voilà comment remettre les imbéciles à leur place en moins de deux minutes. Ne suis-je pas merveilleuse ?

J'adresse tout de même un petit regard d'excuse à Renesmée et Neville et je n'ai aucun doute qu'en au fait qu'ils ne me tiendront pas rigueur de ma petite tirade enflammée.

Je prends la main de Ginny et cette fois nous regagnons notre table sous les applaudissements. Applaudissements des Serpentards, de Severus et Tanya, du vieux fou et de quelques profs. Cela n'est pas important, je n'ai pas fait ça pour les remerciements mais simplement parce que j'en ressentais le besoin.

Les Serpentards se sont trop longtemps laissés marcher sur les pieds, il faut que cela cesse. La Révolution est en marche.

oOo

**POV Draco**

Ma cousine m'étonnera toujours, et à sa place je n'aurai pas mieux fait.

Ginny est installée entre Blaise et moi, dos aux autres Maisons. Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour déclencher une nouvelle esclandre. Non, pour l'instant c'est l'heure de manger mais avant nous avons le discours du vieux fou.

Au fait, Ania et Nessie ne s'étaient pas trompées, les filles bavent littéralement devant Severus ! Il ne faudrait pas que cela dure trop longtemps ou sinon Tanye risque de sortit les crocs.

« J'avais prévu un long discours mais après celui de Miss Volturi cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Ainsi, je souhaite simplement la bienvenue aux deux nouveaux membres du corps enseignant. Votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal Monsieur Gilderoy Lockhart ! Ainsi que Miss Tanya Denali, nouvelle assistante de Madame Pomfresh. »

Tanya et l'autre avec son sourire digne d'une pub pour dentifrice moldu sont accueillis sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements et nous pouvons enfin commencer à manger. Ainsi donc Tanya est infirmière assistante, intéressant. Je n'en crois pas un mot, tout ceci c'est juste pour rester proche de Severus. De vrais adolescents amoureux. Je me demande tout de même comment ils ont expliqué la situation au vieux fou, pour sur qu'il a du trouver cela très amusant.

« Sympa la nouvelle coupe de Rogue. » se moque Blaise.

« Je trouve que cela lui va très bien, je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait être aussi mignon ! » s'exclame en retour Daphné.

Mignon ? C'est Severus qui va être content..

« Moi ce que je trouve mignon c'est la petite blonde à ses côtés.. »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite Flint. Tanya est la tante de Renesmée. » le coupe ma cousine, puis elle reprend en langage codé pour que Weaslette ne comprenne pas. « Tu te souviens de ce que nous vous avons expliqué dans le train en fin d'année passée ? A propos de ce qu'il s'était passé pour nos parents à Renesmée et moi ? »

A savoir le fait qu'ils se sont reconnus en tant qu'âmes-sœurs et que depuis ils ne se sont plus quittés. Marcus hoche la tête, tout comme le reste de notre bande.

« Eh bien c'est ce qui est arrivé pour Severus et Tanya, cet été. »

Cette fois nos amis sont clairement surpris, sauf Weaslette qui ne comprend rien.

« On veut les détails ! » s'exclament Pansy, Daphné et Blaise d'une même voix.

Je vous ai déjà dit que Blaise fait partie des plus grosse commère de l'école ? Non ? Eh bien maintenant vous savez.

« Plus tard promis. » dit ma cousine en glissant un regard discret vers Ginny.

Aussitôt les conversations reprennent et Weaslette est très vite intégrée. Cela me permet de me plonger dans mes pensées.

Et au vue de cette rentrée plus que mouvementée je me dis que le pire reste à venir et que pour la seconde fois nous n'auront pas une année de tout repos.

oOo

_Jeudi 3 septembre 1992. Poudlard._

**POV Renesmée**

Me voilà en chemin pour mon premier cours de DCFM de l'année, cours que je partage avec les Serpentards.

Le petit discours de Ania a fait son effet et cela a eu deux conséquences radicalement opposées : d'un côté les Serdaigles et dans une moindre mesure les Poufsouffles se sont remis en question et se montrent désormais plus courtois envers les membres de la Maison de mes meilleurs amis, de l'autre l'animosité des Gryffondors envers les Serpentards s'est amplifiée à un tel point que la tension est palpable dans l'air. La moindre petit étincelle et tout explose. Et j'ai comme le pressentiment que cette étincelle viendra en la personne de Ginny Weasley.

Une Ginny Weasley très vite intégrée au sein de sa Maison à en croire les dires de Dray et Ania. Il parait même qu'elle et un certain Ben Harper seraient devenus inséparables. Tant mieux, si cela peut lui éviter une dépression.

Lockhart nous ouvre enfin la porte et nous entrons à sa suite. Des filles de ma Maison, dont Padma, gloussent sur son passage. Non mais franchement qu'est-ce qu'elles lui trouvent ? Il est laid, et louche. Aussi louche que Quirrell et son turban sauf qu'à la place du turban nous avons un sourire Colgate. Désespérant.

Je commence à croire que l'histoire que nous a raconté un jour Athenodora à propos du poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal est vraie. A en croire les rumeurs Severus aurait jeter une malédiction après que Dumbledore lui ai refusé le poste. Toujours d'après les rumeurs cette malédiction empêcherait quiconque autre que Severus de conserver le poste plus d'un an. Nous verrons si cela s'avère être véridique à la fin de l'année.

« Laissez-moi vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal... moi ! » déclare Lockhart d'un ton pompeux avant de nous distribuer un questionnaire auquel nous sommes supposés répondre.

Et par Merlin, ce type me sort déjà par les yeux.

oOo

**POV Hirkani**

Défense Contre les Forces du Mal

Test de connaissances de deuxième année

_1. Quelle est la couleur préférée de Gilderoy Lockhart ? _

La couleur préférée de Miss Volturi est le vert.

_2. Quelle est l'ambition secrète de Gilderoy Lockhart ? _

L'ambition secrète de Miss Volturi est de devenir Mangemort et servir sa Seigneurie le Lord comme il se doit.

_3. Quel est selon vous le plus grand succès de Gideroy Lockhart à ce jour ?_

Le plus grand succès de Miss Volturi jusqu'à aujourd'hui est d'être capable de faire un fondant au chocolat toute seule.

_4. Quand est l'anniversaire de Gilderoy Lockhart et quel serait son cadeau idéal ?_

L'anniversaire de Miss Volturi a lieu le 5 juin et son cadeau idéal serait un Basilic.

_5. Combien de fois Gilderoy Lockhart a-t-il gagné le prix du plus beau sourire décerné par Sorcière Hebdo ?_

Miss Volturi n'a pour l'instant jamais gagné ce prix mais ne désespère pas de voir son heure de gloire arriver.

_6. Quel est l'animal préféré de Gilderoy Lockhart ?_

L'animal préféré de Miss Volturi est le serpent.

_7. Quelles sont les vacances préférées de Gilderoy Lockhart ?_

Les vacances préférées de Miss Volturi sont les vacances de Noël car Miss Volturi aime la neige et avoir des cadeaux.

_8. Quelle est la pointure de Gilderoy Lockhart ?_

Miss Volturi chausse du 36 et aimerait beaucoup avoir une paire de Louboutins.

_9. Quel est le type de plume préféré de Gilderoy Lockhart ?_

Miss Volturi apprécie énormément les plumes de corbeau pour écrire des menaces à l'encontre de ces nombreux ennemis.

_10. Quel est le livre préféré de Gilderoy Lockhart ?_

Le livre que Miss Volturi préfère est la bande dessinée retraçant les aventures de Astérix et Obélix.

_11. Quel âge a Gilderoy Lockhart ?_

Miss Volturi a eu 12 ans il y a peu et attend toujours son cadeau.

_12. Quel est le parent préféré de Gilderoy Lockhart ?_

Miss Volturi aime ses deux parents et n'est pas devenue pathétique au point de s'interroger sur la place qu'occupent ses parents dans sa vie.

_13. Quel est le nom de l'Elfe de Maison de Gilderoy Lockhart ?_

L'Elfe de Maison de Miss Volturi se prénomme Lally.

_14. Quel est le nom du chat de Gilderoy Lockhart et pourquoi l'a-t-il nommé ainsi ?_

Le chat de Miss Volturi se nomme Hadès et elle l'a nommé ainsi en raison de son pelage noir et de ses yeux rouges qui lui donnent un air diabolique.

_15. Quel est le sport de vacances préféré de Gilderoy Lockhart ?_

Pendant ses vacances Miss Volturi apprécie beaucoup de faire du shopping dans les rues de Milan ou de Paris en compagnie de ses amies Heidi, Jane, Chelsea et Renata.

_16. Où est-ce que Gilderoy Lockhart se sent chez lui ?_

Miss Volturi se sent chez elle là où elle habite. Quelle question stupide !

_17. Quel était l'école de Gilderoy Lockhart ?_

Miss Volturi est actuellement scolarisée à Poudlard.

_18. Dans quelle maison Gilderoy Lockhart était-il ?_

Miss Volturi est fière d'appartenir à la Maison Serpentard !

_19. Dans quelle maison Gilderoy Lockhart pense qu'il aurait du être ?_

Miss Volturi est très bien là où elle est. Quelle question stupide !

_20. Pourquoi Gilderoy Lockhart pense qu'il aurait du être dans cette maison ?_

Vous êtes stupide.

_21. Quel est le nom de la mère de Gilderoy Lockhart ?_

La mère de Miss Volturi s'appelle Athenodora Black.

_22. Quel est le nom de père de Gilderoy Lockhart ?_

Le père de Miss Volturi s'appelle Caius Volturi.

_23. Qui coupe les cheveux de Gilderoy Lockhart ?_

Miss Voltrui ne se coupe que très rarement les cheveux. Miss Volturi a des cheveux si magnifiques qu'il lui est inconcevable de les couper. Toutefois lorsque cela s'avère nécessaire Miss Volturi confie le soin de ses cheveux à Heidi.

_24. Quel est le Dieu favori de Gilderoy Lockhart ?_

Miss Volturi n'adore qu'une seule divinité, elle-même.

_25. Quelle est la créature la plus effrayante selon Gilderoy Lockhart ?_

Selon Miss Volturi la créature la plus effrayante que la Terre n'ait jamais porté est Ronald Weasley.

_26. Quelle est la longueur de la baguette de Gilderoy Lockhart ?_

La baguette de Miss Volturi mesure 28,6 centimètres.

_27. De quel type de bois est faite la baguette de Gilderoy Lockhart ?_

La baguette de Miss Volturi est faite en bois de rose.

_28. De quoi est constituée la baguette de Gilderoy Lockhart ?_

La baguette de Miss Volturi est constituée de crin de Kelpy.

_29. Quelle était la matière préférée de Gilderoy Lockhart lorsqu'il était à l'école ?_

La matière préférée de Miss Volturi est l'Art de la Magie Noire. Malheureusement cette matière n'est pas enseignée à Poudlard. Miss Volturi regrette de ne pas être allée à Durmstrang.

_30. Quel est le moyen de transport préféré de Gilderoy Lockhart ?_

Miss Volturi se déplace uniquement en tapis volant.

_31. Quel poste Gilderoy Lockhart occupe au Quidditch ?_

Miss Volturi va passer les sélections de son équipe et espère bien obtenir le poste d'attrapeur.

_32. Quel model de balai Gilderoy Lockhart a-t-il ?_

Miss Volturi s'est vu offrir un Nimbus 2001 par son oncle.

_33. Quel était le premier amour de Gilderoy Lockhart ?_

Le premier amour de Miss Volturi s'appelle Demetri.

_34. Qu'est-il arrivé au véritable amour de Gilderoy Lockhart ?_

Le véritable amour de Miss Volturi s'est fait enlevé de nombreuses fois par Felix et Santiago avant de fini au fond de son estomac.

_35. Qu'est-ce qui a poussé Gilderoy Lockhart à dédier sa vie à la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?_

Miss Volturi n'a pas dédié sa vie à la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Les Forces du Mal font partie de Miss Volturi et Miss Volturi entend bien atteindre le même niveau de Magie Noire que sa tante Bellatrix.

_36. Quelle est la couleur naturelle des cheveux de Gilderoy Lockhart ?_

Les cheveux de Miss Volturi sont roses naturellement.

_37. Quelle est la boisson préférée de Gilderoy Lockhart ?_

Miss Volturi boit beaucoup de sang, humain de préférence et directement à la source.

_38. Quelle est la nourriture préférée de Gilderoy Lockhart ?_

Miss Volturi adore se nourrir de cerveaux humains accompagnés d'une sauce chocolat.

_39. Quelle est la sucrerie préférée de Gilderoy Lockhart ?_

Les sucreries préférées de Miss Volturi sont les Chocogrenouilles.

_40. De quelle couleur sont les yeux de Gilderoy Lockhart ?_

Miss Volturi a les yeux rouges.

_41. Combien d'années Gilderoy Lockhart a-t-il été président du Club de Duel ?_

Miss Volturi n'a jamais été présidente du Club de Duel car elle mettait une raclée à tout le monde et que cela ne plaisait à personne.

_42. Quelle est l'équipe de Quidditch que Gilderoy Lockhart ?_

L'équipe de Quidditch que Miss Volturi préfère est l'équipe d Gryffondor car lorsqu'elle parie contre eux elle est certaine de gagner.

_43. Quel est le joueur préféré de Gilderoy Lockhart ?_

Le joueur préféré de Miss Volturi est Hirkani Volturi.

_44. Pour quel type de sort Gilderoy Lockhart est-il particulièrement doué ?_

Miss Volturi est particulièrement douée en ce qui concerne le sortilège Doloris et l'Avada Kedavra.

_45. Dans quelle ville Gilderoy Lockhart a-t-il soigné un loup-garou ?_

Miss Volturi ne soigne pas les loups-garous, elle les tue.

_46. Quelle est la musique préférée de Gilderoy Lockhart ?_

Miss Volturi aime toutes les musiques de Michael Jackson mais si elle devait en choisir une ce serait Thriller. Miss Volturi compte organiser une flashmob à la gloire de Micheal Jackson à Poudlard dans un avenir plus ou moins proche.

_47. Quel est le fan numéro 1 de Gilderoy Lockahrt ?_

Ce n'est certainement pas Miss Volturi.

_48. Quel est le samedi soir idéal pour Gilderoy Lockhart ?_

Pour Miss Volturi un samedi soir réussi consiste à vider un humain de son sang avant de manger son cerveau accompagné d'une sauce chocolat.

_49. Quel est le bien le plus précieux de Gilderoy Lockhart ?_

Le bien le plus précieux de Miss Volturi est l'amour que lui porte le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lord Vodemort envisage de faire de Miss Volturi sa Lady et d'avoir avec elle de nombreux enfants. Malheureusement le Lord a disparu et Miss Volturi devra se contenter d'un mariage avec son cousin Draco Malfoy.

_50. Quel a été le premier livre publié par Gilderoy Lockhart ?_

Miss Volturi n'a pour le moment publié aucun livre car cela ferait chuter les ventes de ses concurrents et Miss Volturi ne veut mettre personne au chômage. Toutefois, après mûre réflexion, Miss Volturi envisage la publication d'un livre qui expliquerait comment se débarrasser de Gilderoy Lockhart.

_51. Quel est le magasin de vêtements préféré de Gilderoy Lockhart ?_

Miss Volturi ne porte que des grandes marques telles que Chanel, Dior, D&G, Gucci, Armani et Prada.

_52. Combien de fois Gilderoy Lockhart a-t-il été en couverture de la Gazette du Sorcier ?_

Miss Volturi n'a pour le moment jamais été en couverture de la Gazette du Sorcier car sa beauté porterait atteinte à l'égo des autres sorcières, toutes plus laides que Miss Volturi.

_53. Quel est l'idole de Gilderoy Lockhart ?_

Les idoles de Miss Volturi sont le Seigneur des Ténèbres et sa tante Bellatrix.

_54. Quand est l'anniversaire de Gilderoy Lockhart et quel serait son cadeau idéal ?_

Vous avez déjà posé cette question. L'anniversaire de Miss Volturi a lieu le 5 juin et son cadeau idéal serait un Basilic. Et si vous pouviez rajouter un paquet de Chocogrenouilles cela ne serait pas de refus.

* * *

_**J'attends vos reviews et vos impressions avec impatience.**_

_**BlackVolturi**_


End file.
